Tauri Furling: First Contact and Alliance
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: Anti-Ori War; much more competent Ori/Orisian military than in OTL. Y2000 Tauri meet the militarily mighty Furling, returning from choiceless exile, to ally with the Tauri. These two great races will unite the war-capable races in 3 galaxies for a common purpose. The Alliance and the Ori Orisian corporeals had both better be beware!
1. Weekend Interrupted

**Chapter 1**

**Interrupted Weekend **

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

**United States of America**

**Earth**

**Four Hours Before SGC's First Contact**

Major General Jack O' Neill, Stargate Command veteran, was feeling quite exhausted, having worked even more than his usual eighty hours this week. He had eaten, showered, and slept, as well as spent all his free time on call at Cheyenne Mountain's multi-floored SGC bunker. Jack was looking forward to chowing down lot of good wholesome junk food at the newly-opened Old West Coast Buffet, opened by the same folks who opened the same chain of restaurants known as the Old Country Buffet . Then perhaps they'd be watching a bigscreen movie in his residential town of Colorado Springs with Lieutenant Colonel Samantha 'Sam' Carter, Free Jaffa Nation-Earth Liason-in-Chief Teal'c of Chulak, and archaeologist/anthropologist/linguist good old Daniel 'Danny-Boy' Jackson. If their chief medical officer Carolyn Lam deemed it appropriate to release Lieutenant Colonel Cam Mitchell, then he could tag along with them on their weekend activities.

Too bad their buddy George Hammond was currently stuck in Washington running Homeworld Command and having to deal with one too many of the particualrly useless type of politicians, who didn't realize the full necessity of having Homeworld Command and its affiliated Stargaet Command exist. Therefore couldn't come along. Jack, Sam, and Daniel all missed the old coot for being the open-minded, inspiring, supportive, (and, to those who weer fortunate enought to know him well enough) _humorous guy he was._

Jack, at this moment in his workday, only needed to wait a b it to follow up doing his part on certain SGC projects he'd either initiated or collaborated on by invitation. Then he finally got to jet the heck off the base for the day, hopefully getting to stay away for the entire weekend. If he didn't get to, then it was likely that, more than just in jest, he might find it necessary to even visit the resident psychiatrist _voluntarily_. He reflected on their recent week of expereinces thwarting the Ori's inisidious schemes to establish a foothold inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

It had been a pretty routine workweek at the SGC. Routine for those who worked at the SGC at the very least least,. In the time it'd had to deal with Earth's current major alien threat , it was indeed routine. Tau'ri who didn't work with/for the US's top top-secret military unit of Homeworld Command (including the SGC) might be entirely overwhelmed briefly, to know about the exploratory/defensive organization's work.

The SGC's flagship gate-team, SG-1, had been dealing with the likes of the Ori for quite a while now. Among their many powerful and ruthless enemies they had ever faced , the Ori seemed to be the most dangerous to face. They were the closest beings to having real godlike powers, having managed to become Ascended Beings, and were completely ruthless in winning control over all the unfortunate living beings they knew to exist in the universe. The Ori mantra seemed to be"Worship us like sickening sycophants or burn in the sadistic fires of our damnation." Not two very appealing choices. The SGC had been workingto achieve the third choice, which was to defeat the Ori. The odds of achieving this seemed to be lowly low to begin with. But the SGC had pulled off seemingly miracuslous feats that allowed them to kick their various enemies soudnly before. It was well, justa bit harder now.

In an accident caused by SGC associate Vala Mal Doran, the Ori found out there was plenty of life teeming in the Milky-Way Galaxy. That, very unfortunately included Earth; Earth people were just so consistently lucky now, weren't they? And sometimes their luck had just kept getting better and better in short periods of time.

But, frankly, to their great credit, against such daunting odds the SGC had managed again to ameliorate this dire situation. They'd thwarted the Ori so well the past two weeks that they'd incurred no Ori-related incidents for a relatively relaxing two additional weeks. Through human ingenuity and some help from their allies, they'd annoyingly outwitted the Ori, their lapdog Doci, and their lapdog Priors (former regular humans hyper-evolved by by the Ori doing a ridiculously high degree of genetic tampering into extremely pale-skinned religious officials who ).

The Ori were a major thorn in the side of the United States government and its allied governments, Homeworld Command, Stargate Command, and all freedom-loving peoples in the entire universe who had the GRAVE misfortune to ever run into these crusading fanatics. The relevant USA government secret operations and their foreign allies in the International Oversight Agency had managed to also jab thorns right into the Ori's figurative sides too. Yup, the Ori had realized that the Tauri (Earth humans) were very resilient and tenacious and were determined to use all their own tenacity they possessed to remove this bothersome thorn which was preventing them from dominating the poor victimizable cultures of the milky way galaxy.

The Ori had tended to get their own way in their own native galaxy of Cela ever since they'd started outnumbering the Alterran faction. Soon, they had the the guts to practice the 'jerkness' like O'Neill termed it, of banishing all the Alterran faction members from the government and all. They 'conciliatorily' instructed the Alterrans to either accept the wonderful, all-fulfilling ideology of Origin or die. The Alterrans had chosen neither; they could only decide to leave their once-united Avolorian cousins as a third option in order to evade having to choose either most underisrable of the first two. They fled the galaxy, leaving only one unspecified race of beings who had achieved the same level of advancement to resist the Oris' ambitions. This race was also divided into two factions, one peaceful and the other militantly expansionist. The Ori sent a delegation to each faction, requesting that they convert to Origin and that if they didn't, the ZOri would dole out some extremely unpleasant consequences. The peaceful faction replied in the negative. The militant faction also replied in the negative, although soon afetrwards they delcared war on the audacious Ori. Regardless, the Ori seemed to possess some quality which allowed them to defeat both factions' warfare services.

Indeed, this coalition of so-called so-called "inferior infidels" with the Tauri leading them, had somehow managed several times to foil the Ori in their overall attempt to continue shamelessly deceiving their mortal followers and gain newly converted victims. The Ori were getting frustrated that these mere mortals repeatedly outwitted their well-trained single Orici, single Doci, many Upper Priors, Middle Priors, and Lower priors, as well as their Priests, Deacons, Acolytes, and soldiers. Jack took immense pride in the people of Earths' If these dark-natured ascended beings rested during weekends, they probably longed for weekends for an excuse to take a break from hardily scheming only to have the Tauri involved heroically stop them, sometimes at the very last minute. And so, at least at this very point in time, the SGC found the Anti-Ori War to be proceeding manageably, and so they were going to take this predicted phase of time to prepare for encountering future difficulties, as well getting some vital rest and relaxation. When you worked at a place which was conducted frontline operations to defend Earth from such unssavory and unreasonable beings like the Go'auld and the Ori.

Sam Carter, not so unusually, was self-locked in her laboratory working on to help Earth stay in the fight longer and defeat the Ori. While she has, making those so that she could stop the Prior of all different ranks from. She was also working on improving the efficiency of the Daedelus Class Vessel'simrpving technology. Although she was jus starting, she the railguns, missiles, and

Daniel Jackson didn't completely like that everyone around the Milky Way galaxy referred to them as the Tau'ri-the standout race of humans that had brought the Go'auld System Lords to their knees. Sure; the Go'auld, being a powerful overlord race , had influenced the name they made for their, those of the First World of Humans, where all human cultures in the Milky Way had originated. But the inhabtants of Earth didn;t use that anemf or themselves. They were a formidable civilization, but other than Earthling, Earthans sounded mighty, down to-earth (Ok pun) and appropriate. he' ddecided to suggest that to Homeworld Command as their non-Goau'ld derived name. But MUCH MORE IMPORTANTLY, this scholar of ancient civilizations (including the millions-to-billions of years old Ancients themselves) felt. Ifhe could just find and hope that the Orisians he weren't as bonheaded and so accept, then he could ensure that

Teal'c had been in what he deemed his 'combat laboratory' most of the day, testing out assualts on Ori armor. He wondered should they ever engage in close-quarters combat, how Homeworld Command personnel and their allies would do agaisnt the footsoldiers. He decided to introduce a tailor-made close quarters weapon to employ against them in this scenario. After all, he found that when the Homeworld Command could only deploy a fraction of the military force in personnel (and some weren't even)

* * *

><p><strong>Furling 'Paradise Planet'<strong>

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**One Hour After SGC-Furling First Contact**

Suddenly, the Furling archway opened and some beings walked out. They looked humanoid, but were definitely not human. Could these be the legendayr Furling who'd left this place behind after they returned or moved on to who-knows-where?

**Two Hours After SGC-Furling First Contact**

Lieutenant Colonel Rebecca Hynes was experiencing the THE most amazing experience in her life. She'd already experienced more amazing stuff than even NASA astronauts and other Earth space-agencies' astronauts had experienced. But after she and her team had arrived on this planet hoping to salvage some Furling technology in the hopes of using it against the Ori, she'd found a lot more than just Furling-manufactured items which were millions of years. On top of that, she'd now encountered actual Furling! How exciting! And to top even that off, these Furling acted differently towards the 'primitive' Earthans than a lot of more advanced races did. It couldn't be that unlike the Eurondans, they were being falsely civil and welcoming in order to gain some . No, these were the Furling after all, one of the Alliance of Four Races . They had ethics that had come to expect members of the Four Races to have. Becky could be pleansantly surprised thought, that unlike the

Rebecca and SG-2 had really lucked out this time. Usually SG-1 as the generally flagship team got to experience all the cool off-planet stuff first before any of the other SGC personnel got a chance. This time, however, they got a nice one-up over SG-1. Boy,wouldn't Jack (former SG-1 team member) Daniel Jackson, sam Carter, and Teal'c like to know what she knew right now about this race who were contempories of the Ancients themselves! She wondered how close, when each former and current SG-1 team member had been.

She sipped another Furling-provided beverage container full of their equivalent of sparkling water. She felt that both the thermos and the. The Four Great Races It was a conistentcharcateristic of the Furlings that SG-1 had deduced from their first visit to the Paradise Planet. It was elegant

Colonel Hynes couldn't wait to tell her colleagues at the SGC, especially SG-1, that she had just actually met the missing Furling that their senior stargate team had yet to get lucky enought to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate Command<strong>

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

**United States of America**

**Earth**

**Two Hours After SGC-Furling First Contact**

Colonel Samantha Carter stuck her head into General O'Neill's plush office, at least plush by military standards. "Jack, you look like you'er ready to call it the end of your workday. So am I finally. I think I'm done working on everything I need to do and all the unofficial tasks I do using my spare time.

"Wow, Carter!-", Jack responded in complete disbelief. "Imagine that!. For once, Samantha Carter has no urge to work overtime at the SGC investigating advanced scientific concepts and alien inventions or inventing/tweaking her previous inventions. Are you feeling a bit strange today, Sam? A bit not your usual fun-avoiding self it would seem? "

Ever since Jack had statrted working with Sam at the SGC, he knew her to be the supreme workaholic of workaholics, whenever she happened to be working on a physics-related project. When it came to publishing field reports, like every other SGC member, Carter didn't show as much enthusiasm.

Sam only grinned knowingly with quickly raised eyebrows. "Well, since you had to mention it, I do wish I could continue to experiment with upgrading our Anti-Prior Device. However, I need to face the reality that I can't do another thing until. And I believe I've acted on every single idea I curreently could devise in my brain."

Jack nodded with an interested look. "For once, eh?," he smirked deviosuly.

O'Neill then added "Really hoping those other two show up quickly, I'm quite impatient to finally get the hell off this confining way-below-ground-base."

Just then, they could hear Teal'c and Daniel coming down the hall, discussing whether a neutrally-minded gamer would favor the Tomb Raider video game series and the Uncharted: Drake's fortune/Tomb Raider video game series or the Halo video game series /Crysis video game series.

The two argued back and forth with great conviction and skill.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe we must, as the Earthans say, "Agree to disagree."

"Yeah-I guess so, Teal'c. Otherwise we could continue discussing this for, ho who knows-maybe the rest of the year."

"Indeed. It is wise to cease at this point and engage in other more productive forms of leisure activity, such as basketball for example, in which I usually win. Dion't you agree, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c chuckeled maniacally.

Right after that, the two SGC staff members started a conversation about comparing the Halo races to the races in their galaxy and the other galaxies they knew about.

"The UNSC-aligned Humans would be the equivalent of the Tauri- the Earthans, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated this easiest parallel race comparison to the Earth inhabiting humans. They may be less advanced regarding knowledge of the natural sciences and technology than the covenant, but they possess great potential for development, and are prodigious sometimes at developing their knowledge base." Teal'c liked this new name that Jack and Daniel had devised as a homegrown name for this emerging galactic power based on planet Earth.

"Absolutely accurate." Daniel totally agreed.

"Biased a bit of course though." he added and smirked lightly.

Other than the two men agreeing that hard-core fans of either genre would ultimately end up favoring either genre, the two men were enthusiastically arguing away, but not agreeing at all. Teal'c had been purchasing many X-Boxes and shipping them to the Free Jaffa Nation's Anti-Ori Faction temporarily-relocated resistance headquarters. He figured the bored jaffa would rather like them, and it would help them experience a more similar entertainment quality to the Tau'ri. Most Jaffa had been too busy slaving away for their exploitative false-god masters over the centuries to experience such fun mediums of entertainment or to develop homegrown versions with similar functions.

* * *

><p>In the middle of debating video games, they heard Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman announcing "Unscheduled offworld activation."<p>

O Neil looked up in tremendous frustration at their long weekend being interrupted, stomped his foot and said, l said "[the four ancient races] superdamn them if our base alarm is sounding b/c of those power-hungry, megalomanical, galactic/universal pestilent, evilly persistent, ruthless, parasitic, energy-sapping, soul-buying, deceiving, tastelessly god-posing, overly dramatic, genocidal, brainwashing, nothing-better-to-do than committing tasteless acts of evil…. "

"It is fine to be talking in principle, but you should also keep walking conscientiously and safely O'Neill." said Teal'c smirking moderately. "You are coming the closest to meeting Daniel Jackson's unbroken record of causing casualties just walking down the corridors of this base!"

He gently taking him by the arm to move him forward in safe manner for himself and for others behind and in front of him. Sam and Daniel struggled behind them to keep up with the superhuman Jaffa.

When they got to the gateroom, O'Neill greeted Sergeant Harriman w/ a nod and quick wave and said, "Well, Walt—I'm guessing this is definitely a positive occurrence of an emergency level."

Harriman grinned with his eyes gleaming and his mouth corners upturning excitedly, nodding continously. "Oh yeah, general. You'll want to brace yourself for the exciting, positively shocking nature of this news."

O'Neill responded. "Well., the most positive I can think of is one of our SG team just found how to miraculously defeat the Ori in two minutes."

Walter Harriman "Well, not nearly _that_ good. But not so shabby either in any way. SG2 just found some Furlings on planet SG-1's been to before, and Colonel Hinsworth just confirmed she believes undoubtedly that it is them!"

Colonel Samantha Carter stuck her head into Jack O'Neill's plush office, at least plush by military standards. "Jack,you look like you'er ready to call it the end of your workday. So am I finally. I think I'm done working on everything I need to do and all the unofficial tasks I do using my spare time. "Wow, Carter", Jack said. "Imagine that. For once, Samantha Carter has no urge to work overtime at the SGC investigating advanced scientific concepts and alien inventions or inventing/tweaking her previous inventions. Are you feeling a bit strange today, Sam? A bit not your usual fun-avoiding self it would seem? " Sam only grinned knowingly with quickly raised eyebrows."

O'Neill then added "Really hoping those other two show up quickly, I'm quite impatient to finally get the hell off this confining way-below-ground-base."

Just then, they could hear Teal'c and Daniel coming down the hall, discussing whether a neutrally-minded gamer would favor the Tomb Raider/Uncharted: Drake's fortune games or the Halo/Crysis games.

"I believe we shall simply have to agree to disagree, then Daniel Jackson." Teal'c suggested.

They then got down to comparing the Halo races with the races they'd encountered.

"The Tauri. the Earthans (using Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson's proposed homegrown name for the Earth inhabitants) are most similar to the UNSC-aligned humans." Teal'c commented. "And

"Big yup to both." Daneil agreed totally.

"The Go'auld are similar to the Covenenant because they both scavenge technolgies from much more advanced races, which I emphasize greatly that they do not truly comprehend signifcantly. Additionally, I argue that the Go'auld are also similar to the Covenant, at least the so-called Prophets to the very end. "

"And what about the parasitic organism known as The Flood" Daniel inquired with great curiosity.

"I believe a certain someone has become interested in the which-race-is-what theme of the Halo series, my friend"n Teal'c assessed.

'Whoa-no, no-I'm not intertsed in the entire game per say, I'm just interesdted in the new races' physiology, ideology, ya know-all that stuff." Daniel protested.

"Well, allow me to satisfy your curiosity abhout these beings known as 'The Flood' Daniel. In the sense that they possess other beings' bodies and use them as their own, they are akin to the Go'auld. However, they also act like the Replicators in that they wish to reproduce and . They might be like the Borg to in that sense, or "

Other than the two men agreeing that hard-core fans of either genre would ultimately end up favoring either genre, the two men were enthusiastically arguing away, but not agreeing at all. Teal'c had been purchasing many X-Boxes and shipping them to the Free Jaffa Nation's temporarily-relocated resistance headquarters. He figured the bored jaffa would rather like them, and it would help them experience a more similar entertainment quality to the Tau'ri. Most Jaffa had been too busy slaving away for their exploitative false-god masters over the centuries to experience such fun mediums of entertainment or to develop homegrown versions with similar functions.

* * *

><p>In the middle of debating video games, they heard Sergeant Siler announce the alarm-raising phrase "Unscheduled offworld activation." over the intercom.<p>

O Neil looked up in tremendous frustration at anticipating that their long-desired weekend was being interrupted, possibly completely. Jack stomped his foot and complained, "Well, now! Superdamn them if our base alarm is sounding b/c of those power-hungry, megalomanical, galactic/universal pestilent, evilly persistent, ruthless, parasitic, energy-sapping, soul-buying, deceiving, tastelessly god-posing, overly dramatic, genocidal, brainwashing, nothing-better-to-do than committing tasteless acts of evil…. "

"It is fine to be conversate, in principle, at this moment, but you should also keep walking conscientiously and safely O'Neill." said Teal'c recommended, smirking moderately. "You are coming the closest to meeting Daniel Jackson's unbroken record of causing casualties just walking down the corridors of this base!"

He gently taking him by the arm to move him forward in safe manner for himself and for others behind and in front of him. Sam and Daniel struggled behind them to keep up with the superhuman Jaffa.

When they got to the gateroom, O'Neill greeted Sergeant Harriman w/ a nod and quick wave and said, "Well, Walt—I'm guessing this is definitely a positive occurrence of an emergency level."

Harriman grinned with his eyes gleaming and his mouth corners upturning excitedly, nodding continously. "Oh yeah, general. You'll want to brace yourself for the exciting, positively shocking nature of this news."

O'Neill responded "Well, the most positive I can think of is one of our Stargate Teams just found how to miraculously defeat the Ori in two minutes or less. Although I'd prefer "

Sam Carter responded, "Em, the Ori got a terrible ascended 'cold' and decided to take a lot of sick months off from trgeting us?"

Daniel Jackson , "Um, the Ori have been reflecting their behavior for the past millions of years and they had a great epiphany that they were acting wrongly. Therefore, they've decided to change their diplomatic relations with us and we needn't worry anymore about their hostile reactions.

Teal'c replied, "The Ori have decided to proselytize peacefully?"

Walter Harriman "Well, not nearly _that_ good. But not so shabby either in any way. SG-2 just found some Furlings on planet SG-1's been to before, and Colonel Hinsworth just confirmed she believes undoubtedly that it is them!"

Please take a moment, however quick,to review this chapter. Thank you!


	2. Long Awaited Revelation

**Chapter 2**

**MALP-Facilitated Revelation**

Former SG-1 leader O'Neill and all three current SG-1 members Carter, Jackson, and the last-name-less Teal'c had gotten to the gateroom in a record amount of time, feeling and looking perhaps the most stunned they'd felt all week long. Except for Colonel Cameron Mitchell, that is. Dr. Carolyn Lam was keeping confined in the base infirmary, with the aid of two Marine Force Recon veterans who were armed with dart rifles ready to use, in case he should unwisely act recalcitrantly and decide he was going to attempt leave, before she officially discharged him. The Force Recon Marines just happened to be on base and volunteered in their spare time to surveille the colonel. Perhaps continuing a bit with the marine corps-air force rivalry.

Jack felt the irony of him reflecting earlier how easy it would be if they had the help of an as-yet-to-appear Furling, hoping they would have seemd to appear is if answering his mental call. However, he felt Stargate Command's luck wasn't actually this good and laughed off the possiblity. Then he dismissed the possibility since he'd gone eleven years without ever encoutnering those folks. And he'd never have thought that SG-2 would've happened to encounter the Heck, for all he could've known, maybe they just had an accident trying to detach some ultra-high-tech Furling gadgets or trying to activate and/or operate another. He'd sent SG-2 to investigate the Furling planet and search for any hidden technology that they'd missed the last time they were there, figuring that if the Furling had indeed left any, they should attempt to salvage it. When using their newly-acquired technology, they'd gain a better chance of holding off the Ori for another.

Maybe the Asgard could spare some technology (or personnel, if the poor fellows weren't too too busy at the moment trying to solve their genetic deterioration issue) later to help research the Furling planet to find out if. Theyd' scanned it with their most advanced piece of equipment, the Daedeulsu Class vessel, but had had no luck despite the Asgard-designed sensors.

"Maybe Old Harriman decided he needed to have some fun for once on this stress-inducing facility of ours and decided to. Although he did so in poor taste if he indeed did so because it's not even close to April Fool's Day!" he quipped.

Sam thought Chief Master Sergeant Harriman too professional an SGC staffer and very quietly dismissed such a possibility.

"I cannot fathom Chief Master Sergeant Harriman engaging in such a jest-purposed act, whether the occasion was April Fool's Day or not O'Neill, he evaluated very seriously.

"Yup-not Harriman-absolutly noooo way!" Daniel agreed.

The four Stargate Command bigshots facing the rarely-changed-over-the–years gateroom stood in the control room overwhelmed with curiosity, excitement, and anticipation. They had worked at the rare-and-special SGC for about nine years now, discovering much of what their galaxy, and loosely, the universe, had to offer. This experience included meeting three-quarters of the Alliance of Four Great Races. But now they would finally, after ten years of searching for all this universde had to offer in the way meet this elusive fourth one, which until now had remained elusively unfound, as well as being virtually unknown about any to any level deeper than the very top of the surface level.

Daniel Jackson started to get enthused which he always did in these kinds of situations. "Now we can find out their cultural norms as related to their mythology if they have any, and boy would I like to find out the inner working of their elegant language, their culture, their history," he shared, barely able to maintain a calm composure. Of course, nobody took in what the the good archaeologist was expressing completely, because he was speaking _even more quickly_ when he was feeling this excited than he already did normally.

Sam Carter then expressed giddily, "I can't wait to learn about the fundamental underlying concepts their technology's based on! I wonder if they were at least the second most-advanced of the four overall, and maybe even more advanced in some ways than the Ancients. I mean, if we base our overall feel for their technology on that amazing Furling Transport Arch, it uses principles that no other of the Four Races does. Wow! The new sub-sub-branches of the natural sciences and "

Jack O'Neill then mentioned partially casually "I, for one hope they've got some big-honkin space guns they'll use on our behalf to jump start the final "butt-whupping" of those omnipotently-annoying Ori. Some nice warship-type vessels, combat-oriented flightcraft, super-powered firearms. We'll take all the number of items we can get, please! And we'll help our and we'll help out our newfound Furling friends and allies all we can; who knows-we were able to offer the Asgard the benefit of "

Teal'c of Chulak went last, commenting "Are you all not forgetting the most important question: to inquire if they make any desserts similar to cake?" he offered with a one-sided big grin looking O'Neill straight in the eye. Tealc's sense of humor had improved exponentially since he had been living among the Tauri.

"Yes! How could I forget to pose that very first question first?"

"Maybe we should learn first from the colonel what they look like," Sergeant Harriman said as he gazed at them all for a moment.

O'Neill found himself agreeing with Walter Harriman's logic. *This is one sensible Chief Master Sergeant we have here.* "Gosh Walter, you really deserve a raise, as I've said time and time again. In fact, I'm about to submit this work-years budget requests to the Pentagon. I won't forget to bug them about adding at least a few thousand to yours for outstanding work and for your long years serving in the air force. Are they even furry by the way?"

"Definitely not, sir" Harriman answered him wryly. "Hope you're not too disappointed after waiting all this time sir!"

"Oh, we have a wise-guy now, do we? Now, Walter, yuou've always Nah-I'm just kidding hehe! Like how you've bveen mroe chill recently, Sarge-helps keep your stress level and everyone else's down. I am, though, very erious abnout granting you an annual payraise thoguh like I just broyught up!"

"Say, thanks general." Walter said. "My wife kept saying it was high time I received a raise. After all, I've done my work pretty conscientiously for my time here, and the children are about to attend college" he agreed seriously but amusedly.

"Right you are, our venerable and indispensible Chief Master Sergeant Harriman" O'Neill confirmed with an affirming smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Jack and Walt" Colonel Lauren "Becky" Hynes interjected. "But I think our Furling contacts are just as eager to meet you and at least start communicating through the MALP. Don't you guys wanna know what mythologically-progenitoring race the Furling are, after wondering all this time?"

"Now I heard that" an eloquent-sounding voice interjected mischeviously." "May I?" he seemed to be asking Becky."

"Why of course Terminik Edukil" she said. "In the Furling language, the term roughly means Ph.D. Professor she explained. "I present to you Terminik Edukil Lian, Furling Off-World Liason Team 1, or FOLT-1's, version of our Daniel Jackson."

A male Furling with medium-length dark-brown hair and a and a far more futuristic version of official uniform like SGC archaelogists wore stepped up to the MALP camera. He looked friendly, benevolent, and a bit aloof like Daniel Jackson might look. He had pointed ears, which made him stand out.

O'Neill thought *Remotely Vulcan. Nah!How silly an immediate reaction-they're more like those same race of folks with those political organizations- those several different kingdoms from the Lord of the Rings novel."

Teal'c blinked, He was very fond of reading up about Earth mythology, as part of his leaisurely habit of leartning more about the Tauri culture that he'd become very familiar with over the years. The Ancients, or 'Alterrans' were those 'gods' who had supposedly 'descended' from their god-like state of being to help cultivate human development. That would be an Alterran like Moros, for example. He had known of this first "great race" first.

Sam Carter, despite being a science-fiction, was also a fantasy fan. She dropped her mouth down widely at finding out just what. So far, she'd known about the Roswell Aliens and the Norse mythology as well, before ever meeting the Asgard; these beings were 'science-fiction' based, but also 'fantasy-based' at the same time. The Nox were purely fantasy-based, the progenitor of the fairy myths on Earth. Now, she found out these Furling had given birth to the another such famous Earth myth!

"Greetings, personnel of the Tauri United States of America Airforce Stargate Command" he began. I am Liann of the Furling. I fulfill a combination of the professional roles which our Tauri friends, children of the Alterrans, would call an archaeologist and an anthropologist. Forgive my poor English, as I haven't spoken it for more than eight thousand year up until now. I find it very fortuitous that both of our exploration teams were on this planet today. We are just reacquainting ourselves with some mutual friends, the Asgard. They spoke very highly of your people, and assessed that in only another hundred thousand years, with what they termed 'human ingenuity' you would be churning out scientific theories and technology just a bit less advanced than the Furling and the Asgard. Remarkable potential you possess, and well-done. "

"And now to the matter at hand. We have made first _re-_contact with the Tauri. Yes, to answer your inference, we have indeed, in the past, resided on your planet for a few thousand years. left your galaxy for too long and discontinued giving aid, due to some of our leaders believing we had _negatively interfered in the course of human civilization_**.** They felt the humans were too primitive to benefit well from us using our advanced knowledge to help them. We had taken over the role a teachers of the Earth peoples from the Asgard, a they returned to the Ida Galaxy to attend to some very pressing matters. That, and the fact that the Alterans were enraged at us for it, after some rogue Furling elements had developed an eventually hostile artificial intelligence for our ships, causing our Alteran allies considerable trouble. For those 2 reasons, we left for the Milky Way Galaxy for the Olympus Galaxy. But, as cultures do, we've reassessed having done so all this time, and feel differently now. Our Consulery, which has been informed we remade contact. They are very excited and would like to meet their combined counterpart, the President and Vice President of your country the United States of America. For now though, we though we, might get acquainted, that is, our uh, task team with yours? We can take turn visiting Team Headquarters. We've refurbished structures on this planet so they are no longer as barren and lonely as you experienced last time," he suggested and informed them.

Daniel had been taking in this mysterious one of the 'great races' that the SGC had yet to come across in its wide forays into the Mily Way galaxy.

"You're-you're-elves!" Daniel commented out loud. "I really thought as much once about this possiblity, right after after we visited your ruins on the current planet for the first time."

"You made the deduction, Dr. Jackson?" Liann sputterd out in amazement at the academic's perceptive nature.

*And not all furry* Jack thought back on his 'Furlings being furry' jest statement he made so long ago. He decided not to share this momentary wisecracking reactively back at that time. He didn't know what the Furling would thin of how he recated at the time and so didn't want to risk it.

"I apologize, lady and gentlemen, but our deisgnated emissary to your world is currenly overseeing a very important matter related to what you term the "paradise planet. I therefore, invite you, in his place, to visit us when you are ready over here. Your Colonel Hynesworht seems to enjoy it so far. WE'ce refurbished the planet a bit sicne we were last here."

With Cam Mitchell finally feeling well enough to travel, Jack O'Neill decided to suit up and join his former SG team to visit the Furling Sanctuary Planet they'd been on. The general had gotten news that in no more than six months, he was going to be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General and position of Assistant Head of Homeworld Command and he wouldn't be going off-world often, if at all. He relished this last opportunity to do that, especially as it was one of the biggest finds he would ever observe in his career.

The four current SG-1 members stood in front of the embarkation room's ramp, with Jack leading the trip in front them all.

"I'm breaking an unwritten rule today" he informed them with a charming grin. I'll be the fifth member of SG-1 today, as well as the de-facto leader I guess. Yup. Sorry, Cam. Sorry, Sam. Sorry Teal'cster. Sorry Danny Boy. The ever-power-hungry General O'Neill is grabbing the reins of this old venerable gate-team for one last time operation Well, maybe not the last time actually."

"Well, that's one way to look at it , general. I look at it as you' directly directing us, kind of like like you usually do via malp, but in closer physical proximity, and observing/analyzing firsthand" Mitchell wittily responded.

"Hey, Mitch…' O'Neill called out, grinning slyly. "Do I detect you implying that I don't direct my SG-teams in an well-informed manner when I travel through the gate?" "

"Well, no…." Mitchell replied cheekily, "But since you mentioned it, I'm going bea big jerk and assert a little that, yes,.." "

"I am sorry to point this fact out and potentially offend you both, O'Neill and Cameron Mitchell" Teal'c , with a energetic grin. "But do you not notice, O'Neill that when you act as a wise-aleck, you encourage Colonel Mitchell to also be a wise-aleck in turn; more than he already is I might add. In fact, you two could parlay back and forth for an entire day. _Please do not do so_. I am rather sure that in timingly keeping our appointment, we shall meet pleasant people and see pleasant scenery instantaneously. I, for one, have been stuck underground for decades, and am impatient to be above-ground in the open air for a bit. Are you two not?"

Jack O'Neill got the point, striding forwards up the ramp toward the familiar ring. He suddenly stopped.

"Ha, bet you all thought I was going to walk right into the incoming event horizon, he said. Well. Actually, I almost thought I was going to do that. Euh, no I wasn't! I'd prefer it if you all"

"_Told ya_ you need to be out on missions more often, General' Mitchell remarked."

He was about to continue again when Teal'c shot him a tired, narrow-eyed look, and clued all in that _he_ was going to walk forward right ahead of O'Neill, being the first to step into the event horizon.

Jack put one hand up signaling Teal'c to let him have the right of way. Teal'c smiled satisfiedly and nodded his head at O'Neill, gesturing far with his right hand toward the gate, for him to lead the way.

O'Neill hurriedly strode up to his favorite circular gate. No matter how many times he heard someone elaborate on the wormhole-related physics of how the gate functioned to transport humans light-years away, his right brain hemisphere still was amazed at the concept.

He stepped one inch in front of the gate, waiting to step all the way through and be de-molecularized, then hurled forward in space to end up deposited on a planet gazillions of miles away. He'd started the first adventure of Earth's heading through this gate and nine years after he'd changed, he was going to to still be. Gee, he'd had an arguably incomparably awesome run of gate-travelling so far.


	3. Author's Request to Reader

OK, so you've come this far b/c u're still interested. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping interested.

I do realize that sometimes readers can be tired and not have the energy to write exactly a whole novel's worth of feedback. :) ;) Having said this...

I just wanted to tell my readers that I appreciate any type of commentary, ranging from "am excited" to "this story is passable but could benefit from improving the quality of the basic plot." Or, you can even put a Y for yes; liked it somewhat, please continue posting. Or you can put an N for no; hate it, should stop posting.

Thanks guys, and hopefully I've made commenting on my content a bit easier especially when it's the end of the day for some people and they feel mentally and physically exhausted. :)


	4. Paradise Planet Revisited

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Paradise Regained and Revisited Part One  
><strong>

Jack O'Neill stepped quickly through the circular gate. He came through with an inquisitive look and energetic smile. Today would be one of THE most historical days in the history of the Stargate Command, and he was here to experience it. It was presumably safe.

*Damn...wow...wow...highly impressive...some folks have been studiously developing their real estate. The last time I was here, this plot of land owned by friendly Four Races was mostly unused. This time though. A complex path of flat escalator-like devices lead all around the b"

Next to him, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cam were also staring in awe at the sight awaiting them. The first three of the current four SG-1 team members had been here before, and they were amazed at the actvitiy going on right now compared to the uninhabited planet they'd been on before.

An ultra-advanced digital display device message was hovering in midair, announcing in in large blue and silver lined English words, "The Furling warmly welcome SG-1 of the Earth's United States Stargate Command, coming to us on planet P3LYW2."

The SG-2 team members stood by also, having for this once beaten SG-1 to the SGC's recorded discoveries of a century.

*They finally one-upped our flagship exploration team. Well, good for them. They deserve an opportunity after all.* O'Neill thought.

"Hey, general! Still astonished that the second-best team finally got to experience the awesome finds while your first-best team, which you formerly personally led had to stay back and find out a lot later, eh?" the SG-2 commanding officer Beckie Hynes jabbed.

"More than you might be able to tell, Colonel. Ya happy now finally?" Jack snarked in a bit of feigned resentment.

'"Beckie! I'm gonna be so envious for a while, but I guess I can just let it go, considering. I can't say greed is such a virtue after all." Samantha Carter intejected.

"Darn right, Sam!" Hynes jabbed back. "We deserve our day in the sun, after all! You guys have had a hundred or so days in the sun, and that's only counting the ones recently!" she snorted.

Sam smiled at. Becky Hynes had arrived at the SGC a few years after she had. In that team, she'd arguably supplanted Sam and even Major Gans as the most eligible bachelorette at the SGC. Her colleagues often remarked that she looked like a supermodel. And then she had natural-scientific and engineering knowledge which easily rivalled even Sam's.

A delegation of beaming Furling dignitaries stood to their left, dressed in varying clothing, but with informal looking sashes of office draped diagonally across their clothing, They all looked regal, but at the same time, modest and very friendly. And, as these were modern times and the Furlings were O'Neill and SG-1 immediately recognized the shortest elf, Liann. He was about 5'7''.

Terminik Edukil Liann smiled with much amusement. "Our warmest welcome to you, General O'Neill and SG-1. I apologize, but Envoy Narcill is curently attending to a matter inside our planetary embassy. He'll join us very shortly, as soon as he's able to."

Then he paused for a second. "I thought perhaps you might want to verify that we really are the Furlings, not simply beings posing as Furlings. We've also explored the universe for millions of years, very occasionally encountering beings who've claimed to be people they're not. It I also a good way to 'break the ice' between us, as our human friends call it in the Earth English dialect. And so, I shall now turn over the speakership to Science Officer Alrin, if no one objects to that I do so."

Sam Carter took the floor for the Tau'ri. "I'd sure be interested, as a major science nerd-er... enthusiast. Any other takers? Come on now; very few pieces of tech we've seen can compare with this!" She glanced at the rest of her team hoping to get someone else to experience the wonders of .

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cam Mitchell all nodded simultaneously and enthusiastically.

Mitchell piped in wtih great excitement. "I read about your mind-boggling contraption when I was familiarizing myself with SG-1's past experiences. Never did get a chance to checkout this contraption. Now I get to make up some for missing out on the fun these folks had from before I showed up. "

O'Neill added, "New guy on the team. Pretty bright, capable fellow though, nonetheless."

A tall, blonde-haired Furling dressed in nearly all whitish-yellow clothing nodded, smiling at O'Neill and SG-1. "Well, my friendliest greetings to you , new friends. It's a pretty good day for experiencing concepts of the natural sciences, physics just as well as all the others i would say! I see Dr. Colonel Samantha Carter is here too. I know you'll be the most excited, Colonel Carter. I helped design this device, and I was exhilarated and mystified when I first observed it activated. And I imagine you must have a few hundred questions to inquire of about its inner workings. I promise I'll explain those all to my you, fellow scientist, and might I add, a quite prominent one too. First let me demonstrate this technological delight to verify our identity.'

Sam's eyes lit up (not in the way Jolinar might effect when she was symbiotically bonded to her and physiologically inducing her eyes to do so).

Alrin pressed a few buttons on a long armband he wore on his left wrist. It contained tens of different-colored buttons and a shiny display screen which Sam deduced displayed the action he was initiating. He then seemed to be verbally authorizing this high-clearance action. Suddenly, from above the clouds came a colossal, radiant, round, golden beam of light which they barely had time to register. It deposited an equally colossal, immaculate rhombus-shaped object that looked just like the Furling arch they saw last time, but it was about 100 times larger. This larger version of the first transport arch SG-1 had seen when they'd encountered Furling technology was made from an immaculate, grey-shaped material.

Sam stared wide-eyed and raising both brows, simply awed. Being the natural sciences enthusiast Samantha Carter that she was, Sam didn;t resist gushing with excitement at how marvelous the capabilities of this device were.

"Woooowwww…..! Is it just me, or does that transport-beam travel even faster than the Asgards? Or yet also the Alterrans'? Your transport-beam technology seems advanced beyond any other civilization's we've seen yet, well at least in one way I'll say."

The Furling scientist paused, smiled modestly, and replied 'Well, in this particular technological field we happen to have surpassed the Alterrans one way. Our transport beams move much further than even the Asgards' transport beams, though the Asgard transport beams are able to able to though to be fair I should note that we have been in continued existence on this plane longer than the Alterrans. Though technically, my father Alwin, who initiated developing this device, voluntarily de-elevated himself back to this existence-plain to help elven-kind. To him, his appropriate time on this existence plane wasn't over yet, as we still hadn't completely driven the Ilempir aggressors from our galaxy.

"Two things" Daniel Jackson interjected. 'Well, first, I know for the first time that a non- Alterran, non-Human species managed to achieve the supremely difficult endeavor of ascension'. And in connection, I guessed you were all trying to help the people on this planet to ascend, as the Alterrans called it. Secondly, are you talking about the Ilempiri-the ones known as the Vampires on Earth and the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"A prominent part of the Earthans' intriguing native mythology" Teal'c interjected , repeatedly nodding slightly.

The Jaffa continued to display his considerable knowledge of 'vampire' lore. "Of course, the myth has deviated significantly from the reality of these Wraith. For example, these so-called Vampires do not fear the human vegetable known as Garlic, nor do they fear water which an Earth Christian Cleric has blessed. Nor do they not cat a shadow. They do feed on human bodily nutrients, but they do not feed specifically on blood.""

"Are both you and Dr. Jackson-"

"Ah please, it's just Daniel, Teal'cs not a certified professional anthropologist like me, tho he's arguably moire and please do continue! "

Teal'c loved reading up on Earth mythology. He just hadn't realized who the Elves, the Trolls, the Orcks, and the Ogres he'd read about with so much interest would turn out to be.

Raising an eyebrow like he characteristically did, Teal'c also turned up a corner of his mouth and inquired more deeply on the subject of reality-nased mythological beings of that sort. "If I might inquire, Liann, do the mythological beings known on Earth as the Dwarves, Goblins, and Gnomes also exist?"

"Yes." Alrin replied him, delighted that the Jaffa had picked up on the mythology-real world connection. "

"I heard from our Asgard friends that the main group of Ilempir are still residing in the Pegasus Galaxy, where your satellite Stargate Command Branch branch, Atlantis Exploration Command, has been courageously and successfully fighting them. What's more, they are nearly completely turning the tide of the war against this sinister race. We know humans know these beings as the Wraith. In time, speaking of your Pegasus expedition, we shall send, with your consent, a contingent of one of our our finest Exploration-Reconaissance personnel to the Atlantis Base to assist with battling them. I hear the Ilempirs' numbers have been dwindling considerably, but the sooner we succeed in ridding the Pegasus Galaxy of those flesh-consuming creatures, the better."

"By the way, considering you may notice that although technically your race is what the Nox might call 'young' in number of years of existence compared to the Four Allegedly 'Great' Elder Races, we do are much more optimistic towards your abilities. We have seen time and time again that wisdom is not so necessarily directly linked with age. More importantly, it is one's general quality of mind that determines how wise they are. Your kind, after all, have successfully defeated the Goa'uld due in great part in utilizing your available resources well. ' Liann added with authority on this subject, being one of the nation of Furliya's most eminent anthropologsts.

O'Neill looked very enthused and grateful to hear what Liam had just said. "Wow, now I think you get us pretty well. None of that your too young to interact with you on a higher level than the current one…. ideological diatribe. And we also got _really_ lucky to have accidentally met friends like the Asgard too who saved our figurative behinds. Turned into a mutually beneficial alliance, as well as a true friendship in the deepest sense of the word. We were more than happy to bend over backward to help each other in the direst situations."

Liann's eyes lit up and he continued. "Ah, yes; the Asgard. Truly a noble race, besides just being one of the eldest, most advanced races ever to travel the stars. From the time we joined the Great Alliance up until we left our Milky Way extragalactic base we were kindred spirits. We tended to hold more of the specific ideals than any other two races in the alliance. It has been a greatly joyful friendship, one which we have recently reinvigorated. Speaking of them, our mutual friend Thor has announced that he will be coming to visit the Stargate Command, if you and your staff approve, as he now has much more leisure time to spare."

"You don't say, now, do you? _Thor_ on such a casual visit? I've been trying to get my old buddy to visit me and do soemthing other than discuss how to pouhd the latest Go'auld pest into dust or to blow the replicators into tiny pieces. Of course I approve! Heck, I'll even steer one of our own vessles to the Ida Galaxy to transport the little fella He'd better take it though before the nature of our jobs has some other galaxy-threatening event demand our attention again."


	5. The Giant Arch and Other Conversations

**Chapter 5**

**Exploring Paradise Regained**

The elf dressed the most formally and most upscale of all the elves present interrupted before someone else could. "I am called Narcill, and I am the new Furling Envoy-Designate to Earth" he introduced himself to SG-1.

"I am very sorry to interrupt as well as to arrive late to this mutual acquainting—I was required to attend to an aspect of this Furling outpost elsewhere.. Please do not verbally lash out at me, the proverbial 'messenger', but I feel the need to do my sometimes evil job of moderating in considering time constraints during meetings."

The Earth guests as well as their Furling hosts erupted into an uproar, appreciating Narcill's charming , engaging sense of humor.

He continued on. "So as it has passed, my superiors have proposed that since Tau'ri might have 'weekly rest days' just like we do, we could take the days to get ourselves casually acquainted with our counterparts. After all, while we are quite certain that the Ori are not able to, for at least twelve more days to the Milky Way Galaxy, both our peoples might act wisely to use the weekly rest-days to replenish our energies to fight most effectively in this upcoming battle. We shall, hopefully, soon be friends and allies in executing our mutual agenda to check the Ori from establishing a foothold anywhere outside their home galaxy, and be proceeding with our worthy endeavor." Both parties by this point in time, judging from the fact that they were living beings and had been overworked since a time they couldn't, needed to utilize their week-end. "So we thought perhaps we might take turns hosting weekend retreats in each others' respective homeworlds. If you accept, then you will choose who hosts whom first. Hopefully, we shall become quite mutually acquainted by the time our head of state, the High Consul meets with your head of state, the National President, to discuss realization of the points of our treaty for mutual aid and defense."

The ambassador paused and glanced politely and respectful, but with the characteristic warmth that Jack and SG-1 was beginning to notice these Furling elves seemed to have. He quipped, "In short, I am advocating to take a weekend vocational retreat in order to avoid taking a military retreat and succeeding in making the Ori aggressors take retreat much earlier. Please forgive my attempted witticism."

Everyone present burst into a round of laughter and cheering for the envoy's quip.

Earth ambassador-designate to the Furlings Joe Faxon nodded his head vigorously toward Narcill. "Now no one can say that we diplomats don't have a sense of humor" he quipped in turn. "And not to mention we occasionally use it to great effect."

Narcill smiled back with his lit-up eyes and nodded in amused agreement.

Colonel Mitchell thoughfully nodded his head in response. *Well, pretty slick; these folks have developed the concept of weekends just like we have" he thought with a smile. Remembering the concept from his psychology, he wondered perhaps it was an archetype among many races inhabiting the universe. It didn't really matter of course in the long run. The fact is, they felt a common ground with the elves. "They can't be anywhere near boring and humorless at this rate." He felt pretty thrilled and impressed with these new allies. Mitchell was the kind of team member who, like O'Neill, felt uncomfortable just a tiny bit suspicious about virtually personality-lacking races like the Aschen.*

After they finished the conversation, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell finally got to go through the giant arch, which they looked very enthused about. Teal'c had been pondering what it would be like to step through that thing in between their various conversations with the Furling delegation. He had witnessed many technological wonders of advanced races in his time working with the SGC. This particular one wouldn't pale in comparison to any, at all. Besides the Sodan warriors, if any jaffa ever unceasingly tried to belittle him over having supposedly seen many and/or more sophisticated elder races' advanced technology, he could add his new friends' his transportation arch to his list of experiences.

As for Daniel, he had forgotten about and/or kept putting off his eating for the whole day AGAIN. He knew from some past experiences that he would get motion-sick from traveling in such a manner on such an unfilled stomach. So he wisely passed up the offer which Some elven personnel also decided to go through with them for moral support and to help them return back from their destination arch.

Alwin stayed behind to accompany Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson and monitor the arch trip from their departure end.

When all intended travelers lined up in a straight vertical line with hand joined, Sam Carter took the lead in stepping through. There was a display screen of a highly elegant-looking plastic right next to the arch opening which had a digitized representation of each traveler's physical body with numerical data next to it written in Furling script w/ an English translation next as well.

As soon as everyone had stepped through, the arch emitted a thin beam of the same purple light. Alwin nodded hi head slightly and said "Ta-da. I think that word is an Earth Idiom and I hope I am using it correctly . " He pointed to the object levitated in the air by the beam—it looked like a standard-SG-1 issued handgun. Like the one Sam would be carrying. Alwin smiled at noticing Jack's wide eyes. I whispered to Colonel Carter to tell her I would alert the device to recognize all projectile-baed firearms and exclude them from being transported. The screen suddenly changed to a grinning Sam.

"Hey general!" she said. "This machine is absolutely incredible! Did you know we just travelled _three _whole planets away to a counterpart arch? And also, if you noticed, when I went through, the effect touched the three companions right next to me before they even stepped up to the energy emission."

"Wow! Holy smokes, people! I 'd say this fine contraption has abilities this are really close to Ancient tech's abilities or actually further ahead!" O'Neill remarked.

"And that is not all,O'Neill," Teal'c remarked with a highly-satisfied grin. Alwin's brilliant aides also attempted to explain to us how we could set this arch we are in front of to dial your stargate over there, and transport us through there instead of to your arch." "I shall see you presently", he said as he headed straight for the arch opening." "We must maintain our schedule to rendezvous with Thor this evening for rest and relaxation and mutual acquaintance."

Daniel crosed his arms firmly and moved his upper and lower teeth while rolling his tongue around. "Well, looks like they can give the Alterrans a run for their money, or come pretty close at the very least w/ this beam-right-through-stargate ability. I wonder if our friends had developed this technology around the time the ancients had it? "

Jack half-grinned confidently. "Hell yeah," he said. "I found too many of those Ancients to be overconfident. Might as well call those ones the 'Arrogants'. This word does have four letters in common with 'Ancients' after all," he snickered and put out his empty hands. "In any event, even if the Furling natural scientitsts and engineers had just caught up to Merlin and Morgana's level of beaming technology, it's still pretty damn impressive. Merlin and Morgan probably made that thing in the medieval ages around King Arthur's time right? So theFurlings responsible for developing this tech concept developed it only a few hundred years afterwards. But, even so, the Furling nation'still developed tranport beams much faster than teh Ancient non-ring ones we've seen in our experiences. THAT counts for a lot. Why don't we consult our friend Alwin here? "

Alwin had been looking on and listening to to their conversation and smiled. "I am sorry for accidentally eavesdropping on your conversation, General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

"Oh, don't be silly, Alwin. Uh, what I mean is you did no harm doing something that wasn't your fault ; so don't feel bad about it. Oh, and feel free to call me Jack by he way. I'm not such a formal person."

"Like everything Jack just said, Alwin. We _were_ talking up a storm, after all" Daniel addded. "You can call me Daniel by the way. All my friends do."

"I will do so, jack and Daniel. Now, if I may answer your very good question, we just developed the actual concept of transport-beaming matter through an active Stargate five hundred years ago. The Alterans preceded us by quite a while."

"So about three hundred years after the Ancients developed theirs", Daniel said to Alwin and O'Neill. "Still, not too shabby by the standards of the Four Great Races Alliance in anyway, really.

"Well, I doubt the Ancients have any device that can transport you to the nearest planet from here THAT fast according to the English digitized manual I saw for the arch device. At that speed, a traveller would probably feel like the planet just zoomed into their space, and not that they zoomed into its space."

"Quite right, Jack. I'm delightfully suspecting you have a strong science background which I was unaware of before," the elven science officer deduced.

"Uh, not quite" Jack said. "I mean, I studied science sufficiently for a layperson to have a fair understanding of a tiny few advanced science concepts."

"Although Jack's made quite a few advanced-knowledge deductions that most of the rest of us, have missed. Oh, and when we take in the fact that his brain was advanced enough to subconcsciously understand and apply the basic technological concepts in the Ancients' Knowledge Repository, he's really a lot brighter than he admits to being. He just doen't like having to use his brain to think about scientific concepts," Daniel said for Jack.

"Why, thank you for speaking up _for me, Jackson_!" O'Neill said a bit resentfully.

"I guess you're welcome, _O'Neill_" Daniel retorted.

"Heh, heh" Alwin chimed in. "You remind me a bit of myself, Jack" he said. "You see, it wan't that I was incompetent, when it came to me thinking and acting militarily. I just didn't enjoy it and so I never tried very hard. But when I attended the undergraduate program I did, I needed to pass a handgun operation test, but procrastinated practicing for a while." "I finally practiced studiously the days immediately before the mandatory firearms exam. At the time, we were being attacked by a group of enemies called the Chr'alls, which Terrans might now as the Trolls and some of the galaxy might know as the Der'kal. Our National Gov Executor For National Military Defense Affairs and Executor For Erudition of the Executory Grand Compnent convinced all three chambers of our Legislatory Grand Component of the importance of even academic students learning to defend themelves. It therefore passed a law which required all college students wishing to graduate be atoble to pass. After all, the Ch'rall enjoyed infiltrating our world and employing suicide-attacks to wear us down. I procrastinated for my firearms usage demonstration test until I realized the day loomed right ahead of me. To compensate for my lack of this basic soldiering and law-enforcing and thus graduate w/o spending my entire summertime, I managed to cram sufficiently gun-practicing into entire Furling day-units of unceaing concentrated preparing. When I finally got down to the day before I would receive my diploma for my hard-earned academic achievements, I passed he test rather splendidly. The drill instructor even told me he felt I could enlist in the Craft-Borne Boarding Corps. Of course, I declined to pursue that endeavor,a sI had planned out a lifetime career practicing scientific discovery."

"Yes, you really do remind me of me in your quite apocryphal story" the talent-concealing Jack O'Neill replied.

"Yes, we remind each other of each other in that respect" the science officer said. "Knowing you have only a minimal interest in science, I apologize that I cannot entertain you so skillfully." "You strike me as a more of a person who enjoys supervising and doing safety-providing and physical excercises and physical prowess-games." " In that case, you would probably like to speak to Tertiary-General Lekilis. He has been occupied with a pressing concern and so could not be present at th ebeginning of this rendez-vous. He is your direct counterpart and his military rank is the exact equivalent of yours."

"Makes sense, O'Neill said said.

Just then, Sam Carter tapped her CO on he shoulder from behind. She caused him to jump 3 inches upwards into the air.

When he had landed back on the ground, Jack complained. "Ah, Carter!" "Why'd you do that?" "And why'd I just jump ten feet upwards in response?"

"She did'nt wish to rudely interrupt your lively conversations. I have learned much from them," a 6'2" elf dresed in what looked like the elven equivalent of a BDU stepped forward. "Although regrettably, she startled you significantly." "I am the up-to-the-present absentee Tertiary General who will be your counterpart and direct liasion for our great endeavor" he said. "And do no worry about looking foolish from what you just did." "It's a natural reaction, epecially from a soldier who has refelexes like that."

Jack realized that according to the potential speed of thus amazing giant arch, Sam would have been late. He was so engrossed in the conversation at the moment he hadn't realized he would havde arived maybe 30 minutes ago "How long were you standing there behind me? You should've arrived back at this planet about 29.9 minutes ago, acording to the schematics "

"Oh, 28.9 whole minutes sir. Quite close. And I have an inkling that you comprehend the nerdy sciences much more than you let on. Clearly, you do. After all, when you deduced the proces by which Cassie was pychokinetically moving the chess pieces employing magnetism in the process." ow Jack's Sam took the opportunity to blow Jack's horn.

"Dope! I blew my cover, I guess! Really hoping to not do that!" he exclaimed in jesting .

He then turned to Lekilis just as Sam was about to introduce him personally. "Forgive my rudeness. You must be Tertiary General Lekilis. Jack O'Neill, Major General", United States Air Force Stargate Command Center director " he said, extending his hand for the Furling elven equivalent of a handshake, a diagnol hand-clasp.

"Non percieved " the general officerl responded with an amiable chuckle. He diagnolly- clasped O'Neill's hand firmly and resolutely in an expression of solidarity. Then he extended his hand in the Earth way and shook O'Neill's hand as a sign that he also respected the customs of his new friends. "I am indeed Lekiiis, I lead a Furling division mixed-type infantry forces. It's an honor to be making your acquaintance." he said. "Any individual that the Asgard regard so highly and consider such a close friend is a positive contributor to the universe, in my book." "And I heard you are the only Terran so far who has been able to interface their brain with the Ancient Knowledge Repository. Extraordinarily impressive."

Joe Faxon came through the gate, saying that all SGC personnel and their counterparts would head back to Earth for a weekend retreat. He also said the Asgard had contacted General Hammond at Homeworld Command saying they would like to join the retreat. Freyr, Thor, and Sif, Kvasir of the Asgard would be the ones coming along if they were allowed to.

"Professionally and on a personal level, I have no objection at all. In fact, I've been trying to get my old friend Thor to come so we could go fishing since ages ago." O'Neill said excitedly.

"Sif-Thor' wife, isn't she? He must've found a way to revive her. They've solved their genetic degradation problem _that_ well?" Jackson added his deduction.

The old SG crew was going to be having their weekend fun after all, with . And needless to say because of their old and new friends joining, it was going to be extraordinarily exciting!


	6. Weekend Plans Resumed

**Chapter 6**

**Earth Weekend Resumed**

**Stargate Command**

**Eight Hours After Earth-Furling First Contact**

Jack, SG-1, SG-2, and FOLT-1 (Furling Offworld Liason Team 1) appeared, virtually instantaneously in a lightning-quick flash of bright golden-yellow light in the SGC gateroom. Although gateroom personnel didn't have as much fun as offworld personnel, they were able to experience cool sights like this. Walter Harriman noted to himself right away that these transport beams of their new friends and allies seemed to be materialize so quickly a person could easily miss noticing them. Obviously much quicker than even the Asgard and Ancient ones. Although remotely similar in color to the Ancient short-range and long-rage transport beams he knew about, the Furlings' glowed less orangish-it was colored more like a light-pure-gold color. Jack was glad he'd radioed gateroom personnel and told them it was just he, the two SG teams and their newly-made friends, before doing the old beaming-down routine. He didn't want to come even remotely close to abruptly ruining the Tauri-Furling relationship when it was turning out to be so wonderful Appearing in one of your new ally's operations base and seeing fierce, alert guards cautiously aiming their assault rifles at you would definitely do just that.

Half an hour later, another set of lights, a pale straight-formed violet-blue, zoomed down in the middle of the gate room. The lights vanished, leaving a group of aliens who looked rather like the Asgard, but...they were significantly taller and their external physiology looked noticeably different. They looked rather more... _human_, as the tallest of the group stood at about 6'0''. He stepped forward to try ease up the confused atmosphere. O'Neill was feeling so speechless at even considering the possibility that these tall aliens were the Asgard, that he stammered ridiculously when he tried to ask the tallest one if they were indeed Asgards, who'd just against great odds solved their genetic degradation problem nearly-completely.

"Y, Y, You a, um, are...uh, _Asgards_,r ..r.. ..r _right_?" Jack managed to stammer.

The Asgard-looking alien nodded his head and did his version of humans smiling. He seemd to be able to perform any physical actions so much more easily now with his new and improved clone body. "Yes, we most certainly are, O'Neill. I am none other than your 'buddy' Thor. Do you not recognize me after we have known each other for eons?"

O'Neill, still just a bit surprised, only replied with, "Well, yess...uh, uh, of c, c, c , course Thor. I just didn't expect you to be so _tall! Grown quite a few inches, you and _your people _have_. Please pardon the Master Yoda grammar from Star Wars by the way. You all have Although, somehow I don't recall knowing you for _that many _tens of centuries." After he looked a little more closely at the face, could tell that despite this significant change in physical stature, his close little grey friend, who was now not-so-little, still had the same friendly, kindly, optimistic face.

"I was only speaking in hyperbole." the now-a heck-of a-lot-taller Commander Thor responded, "It is an act which I learned to carry out from your species and find I can utilize to great effect. I am not certain who the aforementioned Master Yoda is and what this Star Wars Concept is, but I deduce it is from a movie or television show. Now that I have cleared away that hyperbolic confusion,I must say I'm very delighted to be on Earth for a partially leisure visit. Our mutual Furling friends having just given us a seemingly 'magical' solution to our long-term shrinking problem will now allow me participate in this 'fishing' activity you've wanted me to partake in for so long."

"Well, I'm absolutely, phenomenally enthused like I've rarely ever been in my life. Never thought we'd make it to this day when you guys would successfully solve your genetic degradtion problem and also not have to deal with the replicators anymore and we'd be able to spend time chilling together. Now, if any Ori or their troublemakers, decide they wanna try to interrupt our weekend, I'm gonna stick my foot….well, I mean to express that I'm extremely eager and will stand for no interruption." Jack exclaimed.

"All the more reason we living beings should attempt to be optimistic," Thor replied to the concept of expecting almost miraculously good luck. "After all, we didn't predict that our Furling friends would suddenly reemerge in our galaxy after almost three eons and present us with a solution which not only completely stopped our physiological degeneration. In fact, they were even able to mostly reverse it to effectively improve our bodily functioning to regain those lost meters in height we lost so long ago.

"Indeed it is luckily so." Heimdall,being one of the foremost Asgard biomedical scientists, commented.

"Three gigantic cheers for the Furling!" O'Neill and SG-1 and SG-2 chanted out enthusiastically at the same time.

"And the Asgard can easily recite an infinite number more of praises to them as well", the Asgard chorus sang out all at once.

The Furling party just looked extremely embarrassed to be receiving such lofty praise and smiled nervously. "It has always been our pleasure to aid our highly-valued and honorable allies the Asgard. The Asgard are an honorable and ethical race who have proven themselves time and timeagain to be wrothy of the Furlings' aid. " Narcill spoke for them.

"There are unfortunately numerous exceptions to this general trend you hold to be true. The

"Anybody who saves our lovable Asgard buddies is a friend of ours. Already considered you folks friends seeing as how you're helping to fight the Ori and we seem to get along so well." Mitchell shared his thoughts about the Furling with everyone.

"Then our peoples have a mutual friend,"an older-looking Asgard male interjected. "When the Furling offer their friendship and assistance to a race, that race can absolutely consider itself very lucky to recieve the offer. They are a very trustworthy race, who wish to do good for all their friends and allies. They've saved us too many times in the direst situations to repay. In fact when the Ancients refused to accept us into what was then the Alliance of Three Races the Nox stood neutrally on the matter, and only the Furling fervently insisted the alliance add our race to it. They believed in us so much that they threatened to leave that alliance and form a completely new one if the Ancients and Asgard didn't accept our application to join. "

"My apologies; this is my father, Odin." You all have never met him before, because we were not able to clone his body due to the fact his body was much more sophisticated than that of most Asgards." Thor introduced his father to the Earthans.

"Then it must be unimaginably complex, considering how complex the average Asgard's bodies are" Sam observed, always highly impressed with the natural sciences involving the Asgard.

"Apparently so," Teal'c added. "We know of everything involving the Asgard to be very advanced beyond that involving most other races in the known galaxies, perhaps even the universe."

"Uh, just wondering-does that mean, Odin, that just as in following the traditional Earth version of Asgard mythology, then Loki is also your son and Thor's brother?" Daniel Jackson worked his archaelogist's mind.

"Quite correct, young man" their new Asgard friend answered, his elderly Asgard bobbling his head gently, and in the manner of someone who felt impressed. "You must be the famous archaeologist/anthropologist Doctor Daniel Jackson."

The young man nodded. "Although, I wouldn't so I'm that famous. Least of all not on Earth."

"That is understandable" Freyr remarked, to Odin and Thor's tremendous disparagement. "For very long, you have focused on proving the existence of extraterrestrial beings, which you attempted to support with

"You and your colleagues are all quite familiar with my son Thor-that I know. And Freyr recalled meeting your team in person once back in the year when that old bore of a Goua'uld of with a ridiculously exaggerated sense grandeur named Anubis kidnapped my dear boy here" he remembered, patting Thor on the top of his head like a father would do to his young son. Thor seemed a bit embarassed. "And I see you have had the misfortune of meeting my other Son, Loki. The youngest and the most mischevious of them all. I've always had hope for the little rascal that he would one day stop trying to cut corners and act in such negatively eccentric ways. Alas. I'm sure someday he'll genuinely change his ideological ways to a much more ethical one. As soon as our mutual Furling friends were able to visit us and share their cloning technology, I dragged my sneaky miscreant of a son to a private room with no distractions and lectured him for eight of your hours about how disappointed I was with him."

"A whole third of one of our days. Speaking of my 'old friend' Loki, where exactly is he and what is he doing this moment, since he's not here with us?" Jack inquired with much curiosity.

"General O'Neill, I presume?" the old Asgard guessed, bowing his head to O'Neill.

O'Neill nodded slightly and bowed back to Odin. "It's been my pleasure and privilege to be acquainted and to interact with your son Thor over the past nine years, Thor's Dad. He's a fine Asgard who's reliable, self-sacrificing, and extremely competent militarily, scientifically, and also politically, in the positive sense of the word.

"Alas, Jack O'Neill" I cannot ever apologize enough for you having to suffer for Loki's imprudence and arrogance when he kidnapped you to attempt to solve a major problem which he lacked the insight to realize he could not solve so easily. He is now being punished for his improperly acting with a demotion to a mere technician position, something which only Asgard beginner students of the various scientific disciplines perform."

"I'll tell you what, Thor's Dad," O'Neill said. "The Asgard have saved me, my colleagues, and our whole planet many times and it's not the situation that you prompted him to do that vile act, so of course I have no ill will towards you or any other Asgard for that."

"Thank you, my esteemed General Jack O'Neill." The grandfatherly Asgard replied pleasantly. "But still consider us to be at your service to perform for any task if we if are able to do so."

"Ah, Odin, back to what you were saying earlier, I just wanna say I'm not really that famous, esteemed elder Odin.." Daniel answered trying as usual, to deflect someone's praise.

"Oh, but you are, my dear man" Odin protestingly contested. "Now, would the Asgard name a whole new class of scientific-exploration ships after an unknown Earth person? You are too modest, Daniel Jackson. You shouldn't be as arrogant as the Guaould or Ori, but it is perfectly acceptable to accept others praising you for accomplishing such great feats. "

Two hours later, the Asgards, Furlings, Jack, and SG-1 sat back on the plush back seats of the long limousine that President Hayes ordered sent to them for their usage.

"Your planet has very pleasant scenery O'Neill." Thor smiled in a very positive way as he gazed out the window. "I am very happy that I am much taller now so I may easily view the sights as we pass by them. I am assuming we are in the more rural, unindustrialized, uninhabited areas?"

"Yes, we're in the more empty, remote-from-the-cities part of the, er, eh, 'province' of Colorado. Very few signs of civilization, unless you count the SGC/ NORAD headquarters, or the United States Air Force Academy, which many officers working for the Air Force attended. This is a 'suburb', but a more remote one you're glancing out the window at right now."

"It is great to see such places, O'Neill. The Asgard have always lived close together for practical purposes, especially with us needing to work twenty-four-seven, as you Earthans would say, to find solutions to both the Replicator Threat and our previous Genetic Detoriation Illness."

Odin had listening on to their conversation with interest. "The Air Force. Yes, Jack. Your particular military service branch of the mighty united provinces of the country of America. I'm wondering, besides learning to fly small fightercraft, did you learn to fly slightly larger craft designed for dispensing with compressed explosive devices?"

"Father, it's important to keep in mind that when O'Neill attended this extremely selective insitution of higher military learning, bombers were " Thor had read up on the book concerning Earth military history which O'Neill had given him as a present.

"Thor's quite right, Odin. We're right now, I'm quite embarrassed to say, not advanced enough to have that capability independently. We've only advanced that far because we've scavenged and reverse-engineered technological components from advanced civilizations. Or, in the case of you good folks, recieved it a a goodwill donation. It'll probably be adecades before we can actually " O'Neill felt just a little bit embarassed admitting this to Odin.

"Your people will reach that capability level all in good time, young man. Do not feel as if you're less worthy as a civilization just because you haven't reached that point independently yet. You did after all have to experience stagnation because of the Goa'uld occupying various parts of your planet and forbidding the natives to further their scientific and technological knowledge. Now, we do have one protected- planet on which the native people have reached a level of technology which is….perhaps three hundred years ahead of yours-the Galarans, who will be helping in our war effort. But key to them being able to reach that level is the scenarion that no outside oppressor interfered with their civilzation's advancement. All in all, your ability to reverse-engineer spacefaring technology is rather impressive. I believe the Earthans possess a rather unique degree of ingenuity which would surprise their detractors greatly."

"Yup. Ended many a Goa'ulds career in that way" O'Neill mentioned, beaming with pride.

Odin smiled a full proud smile like he would when congratulating a colleague.

Sif looked like she'd wanted to interject for a while. "Interesting conversations we're having. But may I ask what program of actvities we'll be following tonight?" the only female Asgard in the limousine asked. "I would very much love to volunteer helping to set up these activites, uh, within my ability of course. And "

Jack waved his hand to indicate a no-no. " No, no, no way. The United States Air Force, Homeworld Defense Command, and Stargate Command will be footing the bill. Well, Sif. We thought we'd let our friends and guests here tonight choose a restaurant of their choice to order from and then we'd rent a movie recording-a movie is a filmed visual theatrical production, which allows it s creators to create it on a much larger scale in terms of scenery, actors, and special effects."

"Oh. That is rather interesting. The Asgard have experimented with such entertainment media before our millenia-long war with the Replicators started. We are thinking of continuing to recreate such media. Thor, we might be able to glean a few ideas from them for restarting our own theatrical recording entertainment by viewing the Tauris' entertainment if we could." Thor's wife was beginning to get engaged in the conversation quite comfortably.

"I have always enjoyed such entertainment mediums immensely" Heimdall remarked in his still somewhat squeaky-sounding voice. I look forward to sampling the myriads of "

O'Neill continued on this course of thought. "So what else did you folks do to entertain yourselves before you had to start working every hour of the day, every day of the week to fend off those ever-pestilent life-imitating heaps of scrap metal? Those later replicators who could think at a higher level-those were even worse headache-causers."

"Well, I'm so glad I wasn't here to experience those pests. I am aware though, speaking of the replicators, that the Alterrans inadverdently created them, by the way. If I ever manage to ascend one day, I will have an extremely straightforward conversation with Moros about cleaning away disastrous accidents when it is so easy for an ascended being to do so. To answer your earlier question, well, we played a computer-based game called Bouncing Metal Ball-Bearing." Sif went on to describe this game of theirs, which sounded like it was somewhat like the Earth game Pong, except its gameplay specifics regarding the simulated physics-related-motions were perhaps literally one hundred times more complex.

Thor, who'd been only listening to other peoples' conversations decided to take this opportunity he hadn't had for hundreds of years to check in with his Furling friends. "Now that I finally have the opportunity, may I take the time to inquire about some Furling friends, whom I have not seen in some while? Has your Dad made any progress towards clearing his honorable name which has so unfairly degraded for the past two hundred years?"

Lekilis shook his head with great dissapointment. "Sadly no, he has not, nor have any of his still-considerable number of supporters." Thor only shook his head and folded the skin where there would've been eyebrows had he been human, deeply pondering this long-lasting disaster for his longtime friend Trand'il Alerothi. Thor had known the Aelerothi family for a fews centuries. As Supreme Commander of the Asgard naval fleet and also the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Tri-Services at a time back when the Asgard were healthy enough to fight with their bodies on land and inside a fightercraft, he'd often collaborated with the High-Admiral and later Supreme Combined-Services-Officer on defensive goals for both races. They had become more than just colleagues, but also very close friends. Thor had been there to visit Tran'dil often for leisurely purposes when he felt too Thor sighed after futher thinking about the siutuation. He'd been horrendously shocked to find out that Admiral Aelerothi, a great hero of the Furling Republic, would be shamed into resigning for supposedly causing a fiasco when it most likely was not of his doing.

Thor faced Lekilis. "If I may frankly speak, I believe that some leading individuals within your republic have an insufficient in blaming yourself first instead of blaming others first as they did, when assigning blame for causing a disaster of that sort of magnitude."

Odin showed a hint of great awareness with his facial expression, hastening to add "Yes, I agree with Thor' assessment, young Lekilis. I learned of this story when I spoke with the current Furling High-Consul, who by the way seems a most honorable elf determined through fire and brimstone to do what he sincerly believes is the best for his people. The High-Consul himself lost his daughter in this goodwill mission. Yet he did not choose to blame the unfairly publicly condemned Trandil for the heart-rending effect of this incident. I believe personally that the Dokkalfar were responsible for this. I am not convinced that they would have the prudence to not enter with violent intent into the Neutral System where the goodwill mission was taking place. Rest assured, my friend, we will most certainly utilize all available Asgard resources to deterine what many Asgard believe was the true cause of this massive murder of fine innocent government delegationees on voyage to relieve the suffering of the humans living in the Neutral Zone."

"I think Trand'il and Lekilis both feel far worse about what happened to High-Daughter Elryn than what happened to Supreme Officer Aelerothi himself." Thor interjected emphatically.

As Tran'dil and his extended family had been longtime friends with the Asgard before they lost contact during each other's national state of emergency. The Asgard had one day encountered some most bizzare life-forms, if one could count self-replicating nanite blocks whose sole purpose it seemed was to absorb designated metals in in order to produce more 'copies' of itself.

"OK, we're here at the esteemed Marcello's Fine Italian Dining Restaurant." everyone." Captain Paul Davenport announced.

"So, who among you wants to come inside with me to pick up the dining materials for tonight?"

"I will volunteer, O'Neill. I have never interacted with a non-SGC Earthan personnel in the recent centuries, excluding perhaps your clone Jon O'Neill, who I'd classify somewhere in between the ambigious. Speaking of him, have you interacted with him recently? Do you

"I'll come too." Mitchell informed them. Cam had rarely been inside an Italian restaurant in his life and wanted to seize this rare opportunity the nature of his career allowed him

Thor activated his hand device, causing a very strong illusion of a young modern Norwegian male to appear. He'd even picked out some fashionable clothing.

Jack made to reach for the door handle, but Thor stopped him. "Please allow me, O'Neill" he requested with much enthusiasm in his voice. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it back. "After you, general and colonel." He invited.

"Why, thank you supreme commander" O'Neill replied cheekily. He'd spoken the term "Supreme Commander" quietly enough so that only Thor and Mitchell likely heard it. He absolutely didn't want to have to explain to a passer-by who heard the term that was not in use these days why he was using it.

'By the way, Thor, exactly how the heck did you know how to open this door? I mean you Asgard are, without dispute, one of the most intelligent races in several galaxies, even the universe. But sometimes going from an uber-high-tech

"For this instant, I used my all-analyzing hand-device to determine how to operate this opening-and-closing device. " Thor smiled a very amused smile. " I should tell you, O'Neill, that very, very early in Asgard history, we did employ lower-technology doors which opened like this; please do not feel I'm using the term 'less advanced' in a derogatory way."

"Nah. It doesn't neccesarily mean 'superior' in all senses."

"You could've fooled me." Mitchell asserted jokingly.

Thor raised the part of his physiology where hos eyebrow would've been and turned up a corner of his mouth , responding to Cam's rather sarcaistic wisecrack.

"General Jack O'Neill! Our favorite VIP customer, erh, _patron_ I mean." A well-dressed restaurant employee standing behind the counter called out to Jack.

"Mait're De Peter Jackson! My favorite Head Waiter!"

"Sounds good, General Jack! That's basically what i am."

"Ehh, close enough I guess!" "

"To clarify, Not the Peter Jackson who directed the Lord of the Rings screen adaptations, mind you, but he's going to have an equally bright future. I can tell when he comes out with his own traveler's guides he's maybe even going to revolutionize the industry." Jack O'Neill continued on.

"Yeah, I figured. the guys has a beard and isn't in as good physical health as you're in Peter, and " Mitchell pointed out in resposne.

"This wise guys here is Colonel Cam Mitchell." O'Neill introduced the newcomer."

"Pleasure to meet a fellow wise-guy, Colonel" Peter extended his hand in greeting an d shook Cam's hand enthusiastically.

"Ah, thanks Jack. Will try my best, I promise you. I'll be giving you a free copy "

This is my friend Thor; he's well-immersed in the traditions of the Norwegians. " Jack introduced him so as not to be lying but not revealing too much.

"Oh, nice. So you're of the Norse culture, eh; with your first name ?"

"Yes, I am. Please pardon me for not utilizing contractions in my speech; I am not used to using those."

* * *

><p>Daniel Jackson continued asking Odin about the basis for all the Asgard myths he could think up of off the top of his head.<p>

"I quite enjoy playing this game. It prepares one's mind for actual combat, which I haven't engaged in for a few hundred years." Baldur commented when he'd finished a round of Halo 1 he'd played on Microsoft's free gaming site where players all over the world logged in and . "I wasn't aware that this Common Information Network you term the "Internet" had such media which would allow me to refresh my long-unused skills.

"That game may be quite addicitve. I have often found msyelf utiolizing mny spare time when stuck iont he base for long hours engaging in many a

* * *

><p>"Were here, at last, my dear friends!" Teal'c exclaimed. He'd been the first and most frequent visitor to Jack's newly-purchased house. Therefore he recognized the block<p>

Jack looked very wary at this form of address at the moment. "It's just Jack, when we're off-duty. " he insisted to Captain Michael 'Mike' Davenport.

"Are we off-duty completely, general?" Captain Davenport scrutinized.

"Oh, you technicalist, you!" Jack mocked. "OK, since we're partially off-duty, you should use Jack O'Neill, or no….'General Jack' technically."

"'What's that you say? Either General or Jack you insisted, was it?" Mike kidded around.

"Erh...right, Captain. We do benefit from your superb sense of humor by keeping you around. We could use your alertness and wit. Why don'tcha join us inside for some hearty food and cordial conversation? I can imagine you'd probably rather do that than sit in teh car all weekend. Even if you're an imaginative guy who "

* * *

><p>"Say, I wonder if Heimdall is male or female? I see none of them wear pants at all." Cam pointed out to Sam.<p>

Sam jammed her elbow into Cam's side gently enough so she wouldn't actually injure him. "Cam, please, don't embarrass us and/our honored guests. Not a good way to start the weekend." she hissed.

"Uh, hehehe, I'm sorry. Truly sorry." Colonel Mitchell apologized.

"Oooooh, this culinary item seems very interesting indeed." Hermiod anticipated with much enthusiasm. "Now, to analyze this and come to truth of its magnificent composition." Heimdall remarked loudly.

Instantanously, the quirky Asgard scientist found four pairs of eyes focused on him, seeming to be saying "

"Asgard ale is highly enjoyed and appreciated amongst the Asgard as well. The human alcoholic beverage known as a beer I have tasted are quite good too. I particularly liked the corporate beer brands known as Heineken and Amstel Light." Thor commented.

"It is fairlty all right, as you humans would say. Unfortunately nowehere near as good as I would frankly say."

"Yeah, thaty's alright. Not your cup of tea I know. All good. I don't take any offense. Hey, Thor, just some friendly concern. Don't you think you should stop downing those bottles of booze?"

Thor only smiled back at his longtime buddy O'Neill knowingly. "Your concern is quite sensible, O'Neill. One shoudl endeavor to consume alcoholic beverages gracefully. However, Asgard physiology, yet more so now that we have upgraded our bodies containing out consciousnesses, can tolerate very very high alcohol content."

"Ah, Thor. O'Neill

Daniel . "Yes, in traditional Asgard mythology, the Asgard were known for brewing and partaking heartily of the potent Asgard ale."

"You are indeed correct in your assumption that this Asgard myth translates meaning into the real-world, Daniel Jackson." Freyr confirmed. "Given our lofty goals and our strenous workweeks, as you humans from Earth refer to it, we find some relief of our stress by responsibly ingesting some of our famous ale from time to time."

"Would anyone care to try out hearty, strong Furling Liquor?" Narcill offered cordially. "I've heard it their argued that ever since unification, the quality of elven ale has increased ecxonentially. So we benefitted from unfication with better alcoholic beverages to consume and enjoy." Envoy Narcill informed and invited his friends in a quipping way.

"I certainly don't mind accepting your generous offer." Baldur decided to consume some. "The Asgard Nation had individuals who enjoyed Furling liquor and so certain congolomerates ventured forth to distill some, but they couldn't match the exquisite tase of Furling-made Furlring liquor. I could tell."

"He certainly could, being the foremost drinker" Sif commented.

"You do realize that you risk further developing your reputation as a hopelessly addicted alcoholic, Baldur, do you not?" Freyre half-chided.

The Star Trek Conceptual analysis DVD started running. They got to the Vulcan race.

"The vulcans remind us a bit of us." Thor pointed out. Except I daresay the Asgard as a race show a bit more emotion. I gatehr the Vulcans thought deep down are good people, perhaps a buit isolationist at times for the overall good of their galaxy."

"And I see there is a progenitor race who seeded much life including humans. They are an interesting imaginary prallel to the Alterrans."

'Yes and the Spirits who transplanted the [ ] Tribe to Planet [ ] are.

* * *

><p>"I very much enjoy partaking in this activity of 'fishing' in your backyard pond without attempting to catch any actual fish." Thor commented to Jack, leaning back comfortably on one of Jack's lawn chairs."I am therefore having fun without harming any animals."<p>

"Yeah, buddy. There haven't been any fish in this pond since I dug this little hole and then routed the water into it to fill it up. I'm just not a person who can try to catch and kill wild animals for pure amusement. Goes against my values system completely." O"Neill confirmed.

"Yes. I imagine. The Asgard Engaging at this activity does help one develop the virtue of patience."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End-Note:<strong> Please leave a review. Even leaving a "Y" for "Yes I like this, please continue, or "N" for No will suffice and doing so is much better than leaving no comment at all. I've been considering to stop posting my stories altogether because I feel it's pointless that I post at all when so few people have even bothered to leave a review after so many readers and chapter clicks on just the first day I post a new chapter. Thank you in advance if you plan to do so.


	7. Major Surprises

** Major Surprises**

Author's Note: I've been more slow to develop plot content for this story since chapter 5. I've found myself to have more difficulty at this point, which is at least halfway through or a quarterway through. I apologize profusely for leaving all my highly appreciated readers and/or reviewers interested for more content so long. However, rest assured, I've come up with what I think are feasibly interesting plot points to add to this chapter and I will keep brainstorming after I post this chapter. Thank you kindly for your patience so far! I promise when I do finish this chapter, I will make it one of my longest chapters ever so far.

Jack sat in a very comfortable leather-like-material chair the lobby of the Furlingiya Capitol Hotel satisfyingly taking in his new surroundings. The Furling race was truly his [much-desired 'Great Race'] which didn't start off by sputtering out phrases and sentences about the Tau'ri being too 'young' to interact with them on an equal level.

On the contrary, he noted that these technologically-advanced, galaxy-traversing elves had the same great wisdom, perhaps even more so tha the Asgard, to see humanity's great potential quite quickly. Heck, they even had the humility to admit that they'd learned as much from the Earth's German, Norse, Irish, and Welsh people as they'd taught those people. Now, it was indeed true that those four ethnicities at that point in time weren't at the time anywhere near the Furling technological level. But they had taught the Eldar about the concept of a more detailed military command chain structures. That's why it was no coincidence that Furling militray command positions were somewhat similar to Earth's. Two elves, one male and one female, in military dress uniform who he'd never met towards O'Neill's direction and gave the Earth representative a Furling-style military salute and an acknowledging smile. He observed that they appeared to be tertiary-generals in the Furling Aero-Space-Fighter-Vessel-Forces.

O'Neill returned the greeting by standing up and saluting in the Furling military style. To him, it seemed the Furling military officers were quite fond of their fellow military officers from Earth, just as all the Furling individuals he'd met seemed to be towards Earth individuals they had met. Positive comments such as "Great potential. Ingenious. Resourceful. Resilient. Freedom-bringers."

He glanced at his watch-Teal'c should be down here by now. Lekilis had arranged for the curator of the Furling Combined Service Forces Museum to guide them in touring this branch of the Furling National Military Museum. "The old genteelf has been alive for hundreds more years than I have. He can give you much more insight into the workings and historical usage of our older weapons than I can. I on the other hand, am only a young three hundred year old maverick who knows his egotistical service generation's easier-to-use military equipment." O'Neill would've thought that Lekilis was being more sarcastic than he actually was, but for the Furling, being three hundred years old was indeed young- Lekilis would be about thirty-years old in human years.

But, back to the big question on his mind-where was the Teal'cster?

He focused intently on the lobby's hyper-elevator. The one nearest him opened. A large human-like being with a gold glitter inlaid on his forehead stepped out, looking sideways at the white-haired elf right next to him. So there he was-probably got absorbed in speaking to this old-looking coot of an elf and forgot all about the time.

"Hey T, we really need to get a move on it. We're only thirty minutes late."

"Oh my, master Jaffa Teal'c"! the old elfman exclaimed. "I am so sorry for having delayed you in meeting up this morning with your Earthan friend."

He then turned and walked up to Jack looking very apologetic. "Pardon me sir. This old nuisance of an elf found a new Jaffa friend interested in possibly having his forehead tattoo removed. I'm an aesthetic surgeon staying in this wonderful hotel for a medical guild meeting and ran into this friendly, intriguing, and might I add prominent Jaffa in the turbovator. I've made him the latest victim of my overly-engaging lectures about aesthetic-surgery. We were so engaged we remained in the elevator for such a long time we went from the first floor one thousandth floor and back down again "

**Asgard/Ori Discourse**

Dodeca-High Councillor-and Council-Mentor Odin sat, by now extremely bored and equally extremely impatient in his chair right in the center of the Asgard High Council members. He stared at the Upper- Prior with his large black eyes, reciting what was probably a whole litany of wishfully inspiring lines, who he now found wSTING HIS TIME in his sacred executive room which the Asgard had always used to conduct the most important governmental affairs.

He was, at this moment in the Prior's continous repeating of certain intended-to-be-catchy-phrases, regretting tragically ever agreeing to give this highly irritating prior who enjoyed public speaking a bit too much for his liking, an audience. Looking around at his high-council colleagues, he saw they definitely shared his feelings. His usually studious and goal-oriented colleague Freyr was in fact tilting his head down, having lightly fallen asleep and was even starting to drool just a bit.

Now that senior Asgard, who barely slept under any cicrumstances, had regained the usual Asgard telepathic ability, he could've scanned his colleague's brain to see what he was thinking, but knew he did 't have to. Obviously, this Prior was causing at least half the high council members to become very bored, impatient, and irritated by spewing out pointless and irrelevant propaganda from their sacred religious book. Odin wondered seriously if this walking repository of the knowledge of Origin was simply quoting verbatim passages from The Book of Origin.

Now, the Asgard did not consider themselves actually religious in the sense of a higher deity or any higher forces to worship . They were spiritual in the secular, naturalistic sense, and highly respected the concept of pluralism in spiritual beliefs. They did not feel like sparing the time to hear one of these bald,extremely- pale-faced, clerics patiently, spewing intolerant, egotistical, overconfident, fundamentalist fanatical drivel, hoping to enlighten them. To these Ori cousins of the Ancients, the Asgard were simply another species they needed to bring into their dominating grasp. Another member of the High Council had just fallen into a deep sleep. Odin noticed that besides that one, every other Asgard had also fallen victim to intolerable boredom thanks to this Prior-they all were in a deep slumber with their heads

Odin in fact by now had started using his hand device as a yo-yo behind the table, where the Prior wouldn't be able to see him turning his attention away from what the Prior singularly assumed was an interesting ideological lecture about his gods, which only the bald-headed religious-ideology representative himself was enjoying. *What have I gotten the High Councill into?* the elderly Asgard had thought to himself. *But for all the pitfalls at least we can take this opportunity to understand the Ori operating mentality to better counter them when they take the next major action.*

He realized that it was now one and a half whole hours past the time for his usual midday meal. And six hours after the early-day meal, when he had last eaten. The elderly governmental official cleared his throat a bit as soon as the Prior had finished with his sentence which had the usual effect of sounding irritatingly grandiose and irritatingly false. "Mr. Prior, I hope you've had the opportunity to finish up your lecture by now. If not we wil be happy to resume after our midday-meal. We invite you to join us too. "

"Hallowed are the Ori, above all other beings in existence. To fulfill the saving will of the Ori, one must nourish the soul much more than the body. You will listen until I am done, for I am offering you knowledge of the precious path to enlightenment, which your people obviously haven't been able to do."

Author's Note: I'm having some trouble finishing this chapter, but rest assured, I;ve almost worked through the problems and will add the finished further content very soon.


	8. The Battle of Vaerysia: Land

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle of Vaerysia: Land**

**Vaerysia (Planet P3TX-456)**

**First Hours of the Furling-Ori War**

The chevrons of the Stargate located on the western end of the only, and massive-sized, mountain located on the planet of Vaerysia lit up alive one after the other an orange-color as the gate began to spin after each dramatic-looking and dramatic-sounding 'dial'. A visible dome had been built over this invisible stargate.

A military officer waited a safe distance away in front of the soon-to-form event horizon, a hopeful and expectant smile having formed on his face. He had to have one. He counted down the final chevrons on the briefly-rematerialized stargate and the individual gate semi-rotations, until the fluid-looking event-horizon spouted out and then fell backwards. The light which the Stargate gave off illuminated the silver-colored shoulder-patches on his battle-armor, which

Another Furling officer with the watered-down gold-colored insignia each on his beige/ light-brown armor's shoulder-pads, clad in protective battle-armor from neck to toe materialized first, followed by three other Furlings, also wearing the same-colored characteristic Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES) armor, still with distinguished looks but slightly less so than the first's. A human wearing some kind of battle-armor he'd never seen before in the Triangulum Galaxy with two shiny stars on the shoulder pads and some kind of achievement-squares magnetically attached to the chest portion also stood out to the Commander.

The silver-insigniaed officer saluted the gold-insigniaed officer.

"General Aelerothi, I'm greatly honored and greatly reassured that you're leading us today, undoubtedly in one of our most perilous battles." The Columnar enthusiastically, but somewhat casually saluted the general with a raised fist to his forehead.

Lekilis raised his fist also to his forehead, glad to see his longtime colleague. He extended his hand quickly, which the Colonel took and clasped, the usual Furling greeting equivalent to an earthan handshake. "Colonel Scelick, we meet again my friend; not under the most pleasant circumstances, I realize."

"No, but I believe with you and your colleagues the High Command designated to lead us in this moment iof reckoning I think we possess a good chance of defeating our homicidal, mouth-foaming enemies." Scelik commented with much certainty in his voice.

Lekilis appreciated the vote of confidence. "Thank you. I promise to do my utmost to earn such trust from you. And I am also very grateful for colleagues such as yourself and these officers" he ued next to him to the gang that had come throught with him via stargate.

" Well, into the battle we'll go once again, sir. I promise to earn yours too." He turned

"Greetings to you also, General Revvan, General Tas'cil and Phylaie Hamilita. And I take it you're the Earthan general whos' come to aid us today yes? Another great mind always helps in these sorts of situations."

The two other generals smiled warmly and patted the Colonel on the shoulder heartily.

"Yes, I am he Colonel. Though great mind may be much too generous though. Ryan Peterson's the name." He chuckled in realxed manner and clasped the other's hand.

General Aelerothi earlier had read report on his advanced holographic data-pad, perusing though the many bits of intelligence that the Terrestrial Intelligence Directorate (TID) had gathered.

Reinforcements for making it much more easy to defending the planet against further attempted Ori incursions would be arriving as soon as possible. He would only needed to delay the enemy and prevent them from establishing a foothold on this extremely valuable habitable star.

The arrivals exited the Command Post and starting viewin and analyzing the situation they faced on the other side of the vast terrain before them. Their peoples' first battle of this war with the Ori and their corporeal followers, the Orisians, was about to occur; the Orisian soldiers clearly outnumbered the Furling soldiers quite a few times-at least six. A Furling disadvantage; at best, perhaps _their only _disadvantage if they were lucky. Those with superior numbers didn't always correctly guarantee thmeselves that theyw would win oevr their enemeis in battle. The hilly terrain in the middle would cause the Ori to have to split their numbers somewhat, even if they wished to attack in massive groups . This ruled out the Ori attempting a _gap-less _massed-infantry frontal attack in one single fell swoop, utilizing every single one of the estimated 480,000 soldiers they had with them.

Under normal circumstances, a Temporary Terrestrial Secondary-General could count on commanding at least 200,000-300,000 Regular Terrestrialelf Enlistees. But he only had 60,000 enlistees to do this job with already-slim chances of success.

Lekilis mentally utilized the combat-helmet's zoom function to better see the Ori personnel, he reflected that the Ori were considered ideologically-distant cousins of the Alterrans. He knew they were utterly ruthless, megalomaniacal, resilient, and rather resourceful when they bothered to be. _And_ they were one of the few races in the known galaxies who were technologically matched with his race. So he must be prepared to be prepared-the Ori recently had been shipping vast resources to do _something _they hoped would give them an upper hand to exterminate any tough 'heathens' brave enough to oppose them. He presently spotted a total of 400,000 Ori 'Ordinarymen' on the opposite side of this mountain-the Ori footmen non-officers, as the Earthan military had taken to calling enlisted privates.

Huddled around him ,consulting, were his highest-ranking command-staff officers, Secondary-General Hacathra Revven, Quarternary-General Al'vik Tas'cil, and Phylaie Eliphon. Major General Ryan Peterson of Earth's United States Army, was also sent here here to both teach and learn.

All around them were the Furling Terrestrial Conventionals he'd been given command over. The Terrestrial Special Operators he had command over consisted of the Conflict Grounds Rangers (CGRs) to perform some incredibly effective sniping feats from afar while taking cover in between their highly-accurate shooting, and the Elite Land Warriors (ELWs) to engage the Orisians out in the open and at much closer range. At the moment they were hiding nearby in order to counter any Ori surprises with some surprises of their own.

* * *

><p>Upper-Prior Simonius, charged by the Orici herself to lead the Orisian forces to victory for this battle, glanced throuh an outwardly medieval-looking telescope which actually had a similar capability to Lekilis's Optical Enhancer. He was liking all the details that he saw. Continuing to survey, he thought *I daresay there are no more than seventy-thousand of those pitiful creatures here to oppose me and my soldiers, who will carry out the will of the omnipotent Ori. The Ori shall guide us with their wisdom as they always have and we will annihilate those pitiful fools who dare to challenge the blessed corporeal representatives of the Ori. For our faith in the Ori is absolute and unshakable, and therefore our victory is absolutely guaranteed. They might as well surrender now and save themselves the tremendous suffeing and humilation we'll inflict!* He laughed maniacally, enjoying the anticipation of an assured upcoming slaughtering of these infuriatingly defiant infidels.<p>

"My friends and follow unswerving devotees of the Ori, I assess that this is an utterly pathetic showing on the part of our blasphemous enemies, my fellow Priors. We will walk roughshod through this maximally futile wall of resistance and demonstrate what should be the clear truth to them-none who irrationally reject the hand of friendship that the Ori offer so wilingly. Fear not, we shall send a reverberating message to any future infidels we may come across. We will encounter significantly less opposition when the news spreads of what we are about to accomplish today." the Upper-Prior rallied his troops.

Middle-Prior Silas and Lower-Prior Geromiah flanked him, following along with their boss's train of thought like faithful supportive yes-men.

The Middle-Prior quite agreed with his commanding officer. "You represent our gods' will well, Upper Prior. They shall, by their omnipotence, ensure us a swift, decisive victory today."

The Lower-Prior echoed his superiors. "And with our newly created Terror-Knights, which our Ascended Parents in their infinite wisdom envisioned , we will doubly trample over their mangled bodies. They will convey the righteous terror of our divine masters which is reserved for such egotistical infidels as them."

"You have a great talent for appreciating the benevolent works of the Ori , Prior Geromiah. You are truly infused with the saving spirit of Origin." Simonius praised his toadying subordinate.

"Thank you, Prior Simonius. I shall endeavor to continue to serve the Ori with boundless inspiration." He inclined his head slightly towards his superior for a few seconds before raising it back up again.

"I am glad to hear your great resolve Geromiah. And now we will turn our attention to the matter at hand-the general strategic attack."

He commenced.

"It is simple, but most effective. This is a very hilly field of battle, which I suspect one might think would cause great difficulty if we tried what I plan to do. The enemy will therefore not expect us to send out a massed infantry attack. We will do exactly that. By the will of the Ori, we _will _succeed without a doubt, hills or no hills. We can regroup them later if truly needed." This Upper-Prior had intaken some limited military knowledge the Ori transfused into his brain. He hadn't fought in or lead in a single battle in his life, but yet he was feeling damned assured he would be the successful general.

"By the will of the Ori, we will succeed this time, as we always shall!" Silas and Geromiah exclaimed in unison and raised their staffs slightly up in the air.

Simonius smiled a full smile and nodded his head confirmingly of the validity of their enthused slogan. They were only stating the obvious, but expressing their continued dedication to their ascended masters by doing so.

"Prior, I very respectfully emphasize that we should be all the more vigilant, if these people are fanatically loyal Alterran servants as you say, well then they must possess great power similar to our own-we should proceed all the more cautiously. Perhaps we might even need reinforcements to successfully occupy this mountaintop much later!" An Ori Terror-Knight Regimental-Leader had the good sense to suggest, much as he was contradicting his superior.

Prior Simonius felt the most enraged he'd felt in a long while. "Blasphemy! Blasphemy! You, Colonel, you are the leader of the newly-formed Terror-Knights, the elite soldiers of the Ori. How dare you open your mouth to offer me nonseniscal, uninvited dribble! Remove your helmet, commander!, and look me directly in the face."

"Prior, I meant no disrespect, but I merely urge you to utlize caution when dealing with these infidels who would oppose us. I emphasize that while the Ori empower us to defeat these fools, we may assure that we do only our absolute best and nothing less to be alert and proactive. The Ori are counting on us to do so, therefore they sent us rather than do this themselves. The Ori may be no doubt invincible, but we are mortals and are not. So we should take care to preserve our healthif we are to serve them by vanquishing the enemy afte this confclict."

"You question my basic competence and authority as a Prior of the Ori?" he scolded furiously as he swung his arm furiously to deal the leading Terror Knight a sever blow which shattered his very durable helmet into pieces. "Take and confine this audacious doubter until I have the time to punish him!' he yelled to whoever was listeining.

Commander Tomin of the Orisian First Light Footmen Battalion cringed at seeing Simonius savagely dealing the blow. He didn't feel the Prior acted in a justified manner. He reflected on whether or not the Priors were really carrying out the will of the Ori as they were supposed to.

* * *

><p>"Elflady, gentleelfmen, General Patterson, your thoughts for an overall strategy? You've heard mine, and I'd very much like to hear yours" Lekilis requested invitingly.<p>

Hacathra Revven, Lekilis's highest-ranking subordinate, gestured with her index finger in the air requesting the floor.

Lekilis gestured with two hands spread forward at her. "General Revven, Ma'am?"

Hacathra smiled a very honored smile. Even now, Lekilis was always the gentlemen, casually referring to subordinate officers casually as ma' shared her thoughts.

"I suggest we concentrate all our heavy firepower first, in suppressive volleys at their front lines, _while _they're massed and waiting or about ready to charge. Without saying, we will then use all artillery which is below fortress-grade, for efficiency reasons, to continue when they increase speed and we can no longer We should be able to slow the initial advance for at least a vital few minutes, which is very important in the long run until we're reinforced. We should continue to barrage them." Whether they send all or one percent of their total troop number at once, we benefit every time we have them at an advantage like that. Broadly speaking, I suggest beginning with and maximizing the usage of a defensive strategy first to drain their numbers. We should then take the offensive to capture their fortress and commanders when we clear enough of a safe path, supported our advance with maximum covering fire. "

Lekilis showed his approval while raising his smallest left fingers on each hand, the Furling equivalent of an Earthan thumbs-up. "I like your intial approach."

He looked at the rest of his staff. "Alright, who'd like to suggest the next phase?" he inquired a bit hurriedly.

Al'vik turned to look Hacathra in the face. "If you're done suggesting for the time being, Ma'am, I request the floor next."

Hacarthra smiled graciously. "Don't feel the need to be so formal, Al'vik. You rank may be lower than mine right now, but as we all know the past anti-Aelerothi political crusade, not your lack of ability, has prevented you from advancing to the rank of Tertiary-General like I have. So just call me Hacathra."

Al'vik looked her in the face and nodded, greatly appreciating her courtesy. It was a mutual respect they'd shown each other beginning from when Hacathra noticed that like General Aelerothi, he was equally respectful and considerate of all officers and enlistees regardless of gender or social background.

He pointed his finger diagonally and smiled wittily, indicating approval for Hacathra's plan."We must be very careful not to accidentally erode that large hill in the very center, because it's our most vital wall of defense. Should the Ori choose to attempt to remove this impediment to them, we might not be able to stop them, but we shouldn't help them. When the footmen advance too close for the artillery to be effective at zero-distance range, then ask the infantry to fire at will and grenade-toss at will also. Should they breach our lines, we must order the light cavalry, heavy cavalry, and armored combat vehicles in to overwhelm them and halt their advance. Artillery, at that point should carefully supress the units our cavalry don't engage. I'm done suggesting for the moment."

"Phylaie Hamilitia or General Peterson?"

"You first, Eliphon, I insist." Ryan Peterson answered courteously for them.

"Appreciated, Ryan." Eliphion nodded a curt thanks at the Major General. "We'll likely be facing a scenario sometime when we can no longer avoid hand-to-hand fighting. He paused for everyone to consider. He smiled rather confidently. "But that may work to our advantage! I doubt those footmen are so skilled at hand-to-hand combat, as well as even their possibly present elite warriors. Furling strength, agility, and reflexes are superior to human agility, I mean no denigrative statement Genernal Branson, so if and when we must engage in close-quarters combat, we must maximize the . We must consider what damage they may be able to inflict with their staff weapons used as a striking staff. And due to their overwhelming numbers, the Ori footmen may still be able to shoot a few plasma pulses. So I urge that the soldiers attempt as much as possible, to avoid being struck on their shields at the very beginning of the battle to utilise them later at greatest need. I'm concluding for now and pass the floor to you James."

"Well, those Orisian land troops certainly _look _the same to the naked human eye", the United States Army liason to his counterparts in the Furling Unified Republic's Terrestrial Engagement Service reported his face-value observations decisively. We'd of course like to know the answer to is have the Ori been enhancing their minions' armor and weapons? Goodness forbid, not their natural abilities either while they've been at it, if they've been doing so! We really don't want is for their now-average soldier to possess enhanced speed, strength, reflexes, stamina,and senses; we'd lose our edge over them. Not to mention earlier the horrid possibility of the Ori actually bothering to school their officers and enlisted in strategy, tactics, and movement-drilling. In short, we must adapt in a very timely manner mentally and physically if we encounter the enemy adapting their known strategy and tactics as well. Having a mentality to be constantly mobile is very important. We can't take any chances that they've been preparing far more than we think at this point. I guarantee you that they'll still have weaknesses to exploit. For example, I'_ very certain that_

Lekilis considered Patterson's input." I too highly hope the Ori haven't been enhancing their corporeal minions' capabilities in even _one _of those ways, as doing so would negate our advantages against them to some degree, which we seriously can't afford. Hopefully, after running the Uel-Eel Scans on those ordinary-lloking footmen, we'll We'll be ready to compensate. We have some alternate Pardon me please for a moment, all."

The rather-young general pressed the button to activate his armband's ground-to-space communicator in order to accept an incoming signal from his friend and Aerial-Spacial-Flying-Combat-Craft-Service (ASFCS) counterpart in this battle, Secondary-General Anduril Riven.

"Lekilis here, hello again down there. I've re-assessed the situation again, with the changes, since we last spoke."

Anduril, hello again up there. "Will you re-update me ?"

"The Ori fighter-craft are arriving according to the timetable our service has predicted, close to the numbers they've predicted; a little less actually. I believe that we may be able to defeat their flight-wings according to our ideally-desired timetable. As soon as we succeed, we'll use all our fighter-vessels to conduct strafing runs to first either destroy Ori artillery pieces or the strongest Ori landtroop groupings. We'll then also use our light-bombers to commence dive-bombing their land soldiers once you are able to sufficiently distance your soldiers from them. Remember though to take sufficient cover if they should."

"Acknowledged, Anduril. I still estimate my previously estimated minimum time to clear my designated arena of all battlefield of all hostile ground soldiers. If we succeed on the ground first and you are still outnumbered, direct some of your pilots to bring their fighters down to the surface, hopefully luring Ori fighters with them. I will lead my artillery to strike low-flying Ori fighters to help even the odds. Once more, let's go forth to battle doggedly for the valorous defense now of our beloved homenation Furliya's, and her like-minded brethrens' noble ideals of tolerance and freedom. As with all others who would ruthlessly threaten those after our sincere entreaty to them to cease, let us show them just how fiercely determined we are to defend these sacred ideals."

"Show them we shall, to the absolute fullest extent of our innate potent abilities,my longtime friend and eminent colleague. Anduril out."

"Lekilis out."

Lekilis switched his micro-communicator to send a communication request up to Primary-Admirals Cir'lan Andrir and Fey'rial Elid of the Stellar Interstellar Galactic Naval Service (SIGNS). He checked up on the situation in their theatre and asked them to estimate conservatively when they could spare the effort, to completely destroy, or at least effectively disable, the nearby supergate as soon as possible to prevent their Ori adversaries from dispatching any more units through the massive transportation gate. He also asked asked for an estimate of when they could orbitally bombard any Ori fighter vessels trying to join the land battle below, then orbitally aim their massive starship-type plasma burts at the masses of Ori Elites down below.

"Pardon my absence, friends-does anyone else have any advice to give at this moment?"

Hacathra shot up her right fist with one finger.

"Please do proceed, general."

"Consider the fact that we'll be utilizing many ruses over the battle's course in order to counter the Ori numberical superiority, we'll need to devise and execute complex ruse after complex ruse to continously wear down the Ori corporeals by attrition. After the Ori command notices our first ruse, we must succeed at more and more clever, unthinkable ruses, lest they should recognize our later ruses and not participate. In fact, we'd succeed best if we pull of ruses which they especially believe wwe can't anymore, because we've already executed the particular ruse prior to those. "

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Most certainly agreed."

"Completely agreed."

* * *

><p>General Tascil headed outdoors againt to assess any changes the enemy had since made. He now noticed at the very back of the Ori formation were many people dressed completely in plain white robes. They also seemed to be emitting anomolous energy readings either from, he guessed, some armor andor weapons they wore underneath. Al'vik was able to notice that these particular soldiers gave off a completely different type of vibe. As a schooled energonics (engineering field specializing at working with energy sources) specialist, he had a good hunch of what it was.

*Now,who are those mysterious robed people?* he pondered. *Could they be Ori religious acolytes here to assist the priors in praying an extra amount so that we don't easily trample over their deployed forces? No, the Ori don't have any. Could they be a special sect within Origin who've chosen to come by to play their part in the land battle? No, they couldn't be-I know Origin is a completely orthodox religion. The Ori Theocratic Nation would put _a most miserable _end to the lives of any cult members they ever came across. Perhaps they're special land-types the Ori have been developing specifically to fight the Anti-Ori Alliance. That would make sense, especially since the Ori can't expect their regular footsoldiers to successfully hold their own too well even against just our regular terrestrial soldiers. I'd guess very logically send in 'expendable' regulars to distract us _and then _use those elites however they see best to undermine our manuevers all of a sudden*.

Lekilis suddenly saw Alvik sprinting towards him at a speed he'd never seen his fellow general officer run towards him this fast for a while.

"We need to factor in one very important variable." he announced. "I'm at this moment, after viewing the scan results, quite certain than not only have the Ori been enhancing their footmens' armor to a notable degree have developed some sort of elite land-soldiers to more effectively combat us. While you were speaking to your counterpart commanders, I noticed them mobilizing these units from somewhere on their side of the battlefield. I still can't tell _exactly_ what they're like though, except very tall. "

Lekilis took the data pad Al'vik handed him and from ", Al'vik. I think we'll try to hold back as much as another five thousand at least more of our own elites, for as long as we can considering the safety of our combatants, so we don't display all our greatest strength at the beginning. And, those first five thousand reserve have been able to acclerate dig tunnels under this very ground to utilize in ambushing the enemy. I'm thinking of withholding them from the battle longer,as much as possible, to enhance our surprise element. We'll ask them to ambush the Orisans' own 'elites' as soon as they attempt to use their talents to to turn the tide of this battle against us too much."

A just-returned CGR officer interrupted their conversation.

"Sir You must hear this. We know the Ori corporeal warriors recently, to some extent, believe they are essentially invincible as long as they believe in the divinity of their gods, so they consider using tactics as a last resort. As suspected, our great advantage is their great disadvantage, my colleague. One thousand of the original party of Conflict Grounds Rangers just arrived and reported this observation. Of those, five hundred have possess sniping skills. Another advantage for us" Al'vik smiled reassuringly and casually.

Lekilis beat his fellow general to announce his next related thought. "However, let's be ever-vigilant if they decide to start using tactics at all or improving their usage of tactics. So will we maintain our advantage and more, as long as we keep feeling paranoid about their possible moves. Thinking with paranoia certainly helps sometimes, as long as one doesn't follow it to effectively head in a counterproductive direction."

"Yes, it's important for a battlefield commander to be paranoid in a productive way if he or she decides to think 'paranoically'."

"Glad you genuinely agree with me on all these points, by the way, General Tascil, after first thinking it through for yourself of course. I'm glad some of my staff officers like you actually take the due time effort to do so, and not just automatically agree because I'm your supervising officer or because my name is _Lekilis Aelerothi_or becasue I'm an _Aelerothi _serving in the military." He chuckled, turning with a self-mocking smile toward Al'vik.

"Oh, _well, _I may have forgotten, General Aelerothi-you're one of the greatest telepaths I know. Well then, if I ever think anything negative about you, I'll stay far enough from you for my own safety."

The two elven officers shared a loud pre-battle laugh at Al'vik's very clever quip. Al'vik wasn't just one of his high-ranking subordinates ; he was his slightly younger longtime friend from their childhood, Furliya National University's and its accompanying Civilian College Military Officer Recruit Education Program (CCMOREP), Terrestrial Officer Intermediate University, and the Advanced General and Flag Officer Learning University up until this very historic moment. The elfman had a talent for quipping witticisms he enjoyed hearing and vice versa. Additionally, he could truly use Al'vik's talent alonngside his own abilities today and was greatful that Al'vik was able to accept his requested command position.

Lekilis heard an auditory signal, which alerted him of an incoming transmission. He turned on his micro-communicator to accept a locally-based transmission. "Lekilis Aelerothi." "General Aelerothi sir, the Ori lead commander sent out a short message saying he wishes to hold a pre-battle meeting."

"Acknowledged, Delegate. I'll need to decide in while if we should accept this request or not."

"Noted sir" the communcations officer responded.

Four important-looking military figures, judging by the insignia three from each of the two opposing sides, walked towards the centerpoint of the battlefield appearing to be quite civil. Upon reaching, Lekilis and his close friends and subordinates Secondary General Hacathra Revven, and Quarternary General Al'vik Tascil stood side by side silently staring at the three somber Priors, Upper Prior Simonius and his subordinates Middle-Prior Cilias and Lower-Prior Silas.

The two pairs of battlefield commanders in what would appear to be some sort of a staring contest to see who would finch or look away first. Still gazing, the Upper Prior opened his mouth first. "Furious are the Ori toward those who reject the benevolent, unequivocal offers coming from their great will to save the doomed souls of the unenlightened masses of the universe. Righteous and all-benefitting are the Ori's intentions. Those who do not wish to embrace the light the Ori offer must simply be extinguished to save the noble honor of the Ori. I once more present the same generous offer from the Ori. Will you, commander, have the wisdom to accept their offer this time around? Answer immediately an you shall be on the path to salvation."

Lekilis had continued to smile tellingly. "Thank you, Prior, for issuing a final magnanimous plea and warning. But it is you who are the one sinning. You preach an ideology of nonpluralistic spiritual belief. Don't the _enlightened_, forgive the pun, religiousities tend to preach pluralism and tolerance on the contrary? Upper-Prior Simonius, I must first state, before I express my personal opinion about your offer, that I am a commanding general with the Furling Terrestrial Engagement Service of the Furling Armed Warfare Services. I am therefore only a military leader only and we defer to the civilian government. So I'm afraid you'll have to speak to them if you can gain their audience."

"VERY WELL THEN!" Simonius bellowed, fed up with the further intention of these beings, somewhat more advanced in his mind than their usual intended victims. "We are done negotiating at this very moment. Do not place the blame later for the deadly consequences of continuing to insist on your ignorant, foolish ways!"

"Actually, I would place the blame for what I envision to be a very bleak outcome for your side, on you because we also warned you to cease your aggression and you did not heed us either, Upper-Prior and your associates." Lekilis replied in a casual but clearly defiant tone.

"You presume you can defeat us, the _loyal servants of the Ori_?" Simonius and his two lackey lower-ranking Priors let out wild laughter in response. Only the Terror-Knight Crusade-Colonel kept his lips still. He was adamant that his superiors were simply underestimating these formidable enemies.

"Return then, past the line to your fellow unrepentant heathens and await us to inflict annihilation as we inflict on all the servants of the Alterra and any other unredeemable unbelievers we encounter during our crusade. Pray to those lesser, compulsively-lying gods that we know the Alterrans are in the time you have left to inhabit this plane of existence. The Ori defeated their evil cousins billions of years ago and will do so again, preempting them from spreading their evil." "

The Furling party raised single eyebrows, sighed, and felt like putting their faces right down in their hands, because they could all guess that the Ori tried spreading this propaganda about all races having the power to fight them on equal terms to be 'Alterran servants'.

"I'd like to state, for the record of those present, that we are not and _we are stating that we are not_, servants of the Alterrans, for what little it matters ultimately to you and to us." Al'vik corrected him. "Well, I think we've wasted two decca of our lives listening to lunatics who we simply can't communicate with in the higher meaning of this word."

"Would I be asking too much if I requested we leave and go back about our original duties?" Hacathra asked in a deadpan tone?"

"I think we'll immediately benefit our sanity if we did so" Lekilis decided.

Back again on the Ori side of the immense battlefield, moments before the battle was supposed to begin, Upper-Prior Simonius was, even more fervently than he usual was, rousing his Crusader army battalions and regiments consisting of the ordinary infantry, artillery, and cavalry as well as his elite ground soldiers which consisted of those same function-regiments. He decided to quote from the sacred Book of Origin to reinforce his fervor-rousing speech.

"And the Ori did attempt, even at the very end, to convince the utterly doomed and stubbornly foolish heathens to save their lives and their souls one final time, but alas they would not accept the finally-offered chance our great gods in all their magnanimity offered them. And so did the Ori decide to commence the punishment of the obstinately unwilling sinners. Go forth, now, ye completely dedicated servants of the Ori, and dole out our gods' punishment!"

The Ori personnel raised their arms skywards. "Victorious shall we be by the power of the Ori! Death and righteous punishment for the unrepentant enemies of the Ori"

* * *

><p>Lekilis, in the meantime, delivered no less rousing a speech to his brave and dedicated soldiers no less than the one his counterpart Simonius had.<p>

"Fellow terrestrial-elves, what we're attempting to achieve today will be no relaxed, easy feat. At times after the fighting starts, we may all feel highly discouraged. But don't give up. You may think that as the current reserve regiments, you lack fighting experience. But I can tell you, from my own experience, that there are those that are so imbued with the spirit of a soldier that they are able to easily regain their battlefield instinct on the field. The Extraordinary Command chose each and every one of you out of the entire reserves, because of your great innate abilities impeccable combat records. And you may rest assured that I personally will do everything I can to insure very few to no major casualties while you risk your lives out there."

"That is for certain! We trust you completely with our lives, Kaelesar! (1)" one enlistee shouted out. Lekilis's personability with the common soldier and his very sincere concern for their well-being always earned him the full trust of his commandees.

"I second that!" I second that again! I too second that!" three more soldiers and then tens of thousands more repeated.

"I thank you profusely for your great votes of confidence and I promise I'll keep my promise to the letter. In the name of Furliya, her ideals, and her allies and our common ideals!"

"Save the precious light of Furliya and her allies!"

The Ori soldiers occupying their side of the field waited to launch a massed-infantry attack. They happened to not have many artillery units despite the overall size of their forces present.

Suddenly, through their newly-installed helmet-installed microcommunicator they heard the the familiar voice of Upper-Prior Simonius. "Begin the vast assault against the heathens! Commanders, march your footmen swiftly forward with the full fury and dedication of soldiers of the Ori, to the top of the hill, then Forward charge!"

Battalions of Ori land-warriors, with their hostile-looking face-covering helmets, chanted in unison their bland-sounding phrases of For the glory of the Ori! four times before they sprinted forwards with their weapons raised and absolutely-assured smiles. They charged and ran towards the center pushed their charges forward, in making sure to leave just enough space so that they could lift their weapons and take aim at the enemy. "Faster by two paces! And Leave a space so your fellow soldiers may take actions, you miserable imbeciles!" an Ori Thirdman chided at his wayward charges. He smacked a few enlistees upside the helmet to make a point. Then he smacked a Fourthman, the leader of their squad." No wonder they're so incompetent! They have an incompetent leader like you!" The Fourthman bowed his head low and mumbled a stuttering apology.

Lekilis at this very moment yelled,"Fortress main battery commence firing-aim one for their front, two at their sides, then one more at their center."

The tactical officer selected the right caliber and positioning of the fortress guns and concentrated in thought. His brainwaves communicated with the required operating system and seconds later a long, wide solid plasma beam about seventy-two feet long struck the very front of the huge formation, causing hundreds of footmen to go for vertical, horizontal, and diagnolrides. int he air. Less than a second later, two more struck the flanks, breaking their formation Those rows of soldiers dashed backwards, running into soldiers dashing forwards and colliding with them, before they were all struck by another large beam and one could hear hundreds of hellish air-piercing screams.

Simonius slammed his staff down on his desk over and over and over again. "What, in damnation, is occurring here? Retreating already? Unbecoming of servants of the Ori."

The Prior clenched his fists as tightly as he could and then pounded his desk with great impact, pound after pound.

"Silas! Take disciplinary action! Instruct the officers to instill in their charges a fear of disobeying superiors!"

"Yes sir, Upper Prior, sir!" his subordinate complied. "Hesistant, vacillating footmen, you've shown less than your full enthusiasm at carrying out the wishes of our gods! Now we shall deal with you with leniency no more! Officers will begin shooting any regularman who they even suspect of committting les than a full effort!"

At the outer left of their side of the whole terrain, Furling Terrestrial Infantry Regulars and the accompanying Elite Land Warriors at the moment fought victoriously against the hordes of approaching Ori Footmen and the smaller hordes of infiltrating Ori Knights .

* * *

><p>Some Furling Conventional Operations infantry-elves just a short distance on the Furling-held side from the middle section of the field crouched down for cover behind their durium emplacements. They raised their medium-bulk repeater rifles at the approaching metal-clad enemies, focusing and waiting for the order to open fire.<p>

Terrestrialelf Ilrias didn't feel so impressed with this new enemy's fighting skill. He realized their handweapons' firepower was quite impressive-even on a par with his people's own, a rarity. This enemy had ridiculously made their firearms in the image of a technologically primitive medieval-era staff, so it was harder for their foot-soldiers to utilise. Ilrias didn't mind; he liked that his side possessed much better tactical doctrine, allowing them to react and turn the tide even when they might be densely outnumbered by these medieval-looking.

His friend Ulyias broke the silence. "So what are you really thinking, Ilrias?"

Ilrias looked his friend straight in the face. "I think we have agood chance of defeating them without incurring any major casualties if they only swnd forth those Footmen-Looking soldiers."

Ulyias nodded. "But if they send more skilled soldiers?"

Ilrias sighed. "Then we'd better use every ounce of our natural Furling aptitude for fighting and hope we have enough to at least hold them back until Admiral Aelerothi reinforces us."

Ilrias rested his his mid-weight-repeater rifle on top of the emplacement, aiming right into a squad of the footsoldiers at the front of the charging regiment, attempting to gain glory for themselves in the process. He seized the opportunity, since each enlisted infantry was now firing at-will, to target the chest area of the first footsoldier within his range of fire. The burst entered through the footsoldier's body and entered two more, until landing to be disbursed by the extra-thick armor plating of an Ori Knight.

This Knight had been using those footmen for human shielding. Since the Knight was the next available target in his line of fire, Ilrias aimed his next shots right for the man-on-super-steroids's helmet, hitting him right where his forehead would be. Ilrias could swear he actually noticed the Knight back up by one millimeter, most likely due to his well-aimed rifle-class plasma stream.

*Not too badly for a terrestrial-elf regular* the relatively new-to-soldiering Senior Enlistee evaluated of his own performance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something he disapproved of. Ilrias quickly turned to his left used both of his hands to pull down a brave but foolhardy fellow terrestrial infantryelf who'd become both stress-induced-irrational AND developed an insanely unrealistic hero-complex. The elf had stayed standing straight up, firing two shots at every single Ori footman anouncing how glorious he was and how he was going to slaughter every pathetic one of them he came across. He'd successfully hit several witless footmen and downed them where they'd stood, but acting this recklessly was going to get him killed prematurely. Ilrias kept the struggling terrestrial-elf down, muttering a quick sincere apology. He removed the elf's helmet and clocked him just hard enough to knock him out cold.

His Knight opponent wasn't giving up that easily. Ilrias thought he even heard the Knight growl mightily with anger at being even somewhat effected by who he'd probably seen as an inferior enemy combatant. The insulted Knight was raising his short-rifle right in Ilrias's exact direction. Ilrias knew this was so when the Knight pointed his finger right at him and then clenched his fist extra hard seeming to convey he was planning on putting an end to the elf's heroics.

No sooner had he done this, when Ilrias noticed the T.K. making a straight line right for him, firing his gun in the air with his left hand and brandishing a five-foot long saber with a menacing thick, very metallurigically-advanced wide blade. Ilrias pulled out his sidearm, unclipped his energy-longsword, and also unclippedan infantry light-grenade. He aimed straight for the already-damaged region of the helmet, blasting away fifteen successfully-reaching shots to impact it, to no immediate effect. The seemingly unaffected Knight only sped up his sprinting and yelled out, "You've truly hastened your death now!" Ilrias could be certain he did hear the armor-clad brute's mouth making noise this time.

Ilrias's squad's Supervising-Enlistee, who was two feet away from him now, shouted out an urgent-sounding order to his fireteam. "Fireteam Twenty-One, we must immediately-"

His fireteam never heard the elfman's intended rest of his sentence, as he'd now taken forty Ori staff-weapon bursts, which both depleted his battle-armor's built-in shielding and shattered his body-armor. The impact of the energy projectiles felled him backwards five feet, eliciting an air-piercing, menacingly painfull groan which got the attention of all his horrified fellow land soldiers nearby.

Ilrias, feeling great remorse for not having saved his friend still had to dispatch that incoming Terror-Knight. He hurled his grenade using all the skill he'd acquired as a poleball player during his college days. The Knight swatted the arrived projectile with his large sword, sending it over the heads of several Regulars and landing near a platoon of Ori Footmen, barely missing the whole lot. Ilrias braced himself for the trickily difficult feat of dodging the Knight's incoming saber-swings.

The capable enlistee thought very quickly and intensely and then unclipped the rest three of his grenades. He activated each grenade's standard nano-magnetic force, linked them together, timed them to go off at exactly the same time, and tossed it to land atop the careening belligerent's helmet.

This Ori elite was only a few feet away from his intended next victim, when a Warrior terrestrial Captain lying on the ground and in his way sat up suddenly and two-handedly swung his plasma sword in a slash which caused his greenish-blue shield to flicker consistently.

The Knight, though, simply grabbed the Ranger's sword-arm and lifted his foot, bringing it quickly down on the elfman's helmet, causing a loud, very unpleasant metal-shattering noise. Then he steadily continued toward his target. Ilrias continued to desperately pelt plasma pulses at the Knight's neck area, while the Knight pulled out a long, huge-single-barreled rifle. Ignoring the bursts that made contact with his neck, the managed to nearly hit Ilrias's head except Ilrias narrowly swerved to the side and dodged the near-traveling burst.

The cold-colored burst did hit one of Ilrias's co-combatants, an ELW , neatly in the chest, just missing her heart. About to go out of commission for the rest of the battle, the Supervising-Enlistee squeezed her gun's trigger hard and mailed a twelve blasts to her intended address. That Knight's shield flickered seemed then just faded into nothing, it seemed. Ilrias seized this opportunity to hurl his plasma dagger horizontally at the Knight's throat. The stunned Knight paused, lifted his left hand there, and pulled it out, revealing a dent where the knife had been and some blood trickling down. The Knight clutched his throat with his left hand, right hand gunning, continuing to send out wild blasts in Ilrias's direction. Ilrias leaped up and aimed a long volley at the helmet. The shots connected, but didn't seem to do any damage. Ilrias made one last attempt to vanquish this one. He picked up his energy sword, bent his back slightly backwards, and hurled the bladed weapon as hard as he could decisively at the fiend's chest. The blade pierced all the way through. The Knight screamed mightily in shock and agony, losing his balance and falling backwards with his hand stil on the trigger of his plasma shotgun. Several shotgun shells flew darted behind him, taking down twelve footmen before his hand went limp.

Ilrias slumped down and sighed a long sigh. But then he noticed a Knight rather far away point at him and run quicker. * Please, oh please, not another one _so soon_.* he commented to himself.

On a more isolated part of the field, female ELW Adjuter Ellin and her two subordinate officers, stared down two lust-crazed Battalion-Majors and their equally lust-crazed subordinate officers and enlistees. She'd purposely engaged this larger group of Ori soldiers to prevent them from reinforcing the already-higher-numbered Ori masses. Her immediate superior officer Commander she was serving under had fallen due to traumatizing injuries sustained during their firefighting and meleeing. leaving her in command of his regiment. Now, only she was in commision since every single one of her subordinate officers enlistees had also been put out of commission.

These Ori warriors had been away from their home for a tour of duty lasting several months, with absolutely no female companionship. If they'd been currently assigned to another Upper-Prior's army, they would've been executed for 'behavior inappropriate for a subject of the Ori'. However, they'd noticed this individual Upper Prior who commanding them to be looser enforcing the rules of conduct.

The two subordinates had taken all of the firepower they could withstand. Ellin's helmet had overheated dangerously and she'd been forced to remove it, making good use of it by by hurling it square at the chest of a Terror-Knight Battalion Commander, where it promptly caused the armor's electrical circuitry explode and injured the Knight so severely he let out a voluble howl of pain. The Ori Knights still standing and in good condition noticed she was a female, and actually quite an attractive one despite the Ori Crusader stereotype of female soldiers being ugly, shouted out admonitions of feeling attraction.

"Whoa, a female serving in combat? And _as an officer _? How blasphemously wrong! They are only worthy to be serving us males, the superior gender, in the bed and in the kitchen. That is, provided they perform sufficiently in both places. Huh huh! This only shows what an inferior race you are, and why you deserve to succumb to the great Ori Nation"

"We have an equal-opportunity society in the Furling republic, you supreme pack of vulgar swine!" Ellin retorted with an obvious tone of great anger.

"Well, well, such a sharp mouth! So unbecoming of a female!" Perhaps we should wash her filthy mouth out with the most bitter soap, then take her over our knee and spank her on her bare..."

Ellin shouted out the worst curse-phrase she knew in Furliyan and hurled a plasma dagger right through the offending Battalion-Baron's thick chest-plate. He responded to this unexpected sudden injurious move by shrieking for a few seconds, clutching and pulling mightily at the dagger's handle, and then finally falling face forward with an armor-banging impact noise to lie flat cold on the ground.

"Bitch! You'll pay for harming our superior officer like this! The other T.K. Company-Captain swore furiously. He

Lekilis ,a few hours before, wondered how well the highest-ranking Ori Commander present on this battlefield understood tactics. Deciding not to take any chances, he'd ordered the command bunker's tactical-officer to immediately raise the shields the rest of the way up to full power at an increased speed. He didn't want to risk the Ori command base firing a volley at his base which would incapacitate their command center and/or injure the personnel inside. Now, at the beginning of the battle, was when it was logistically a good idea to for one side to destroy destroy the high-command, leaving Furling forces without central leadership, and the Ori would absolutely do that if they had the ability to think like him. He made a mental note to see to it that despite the Furlings being ludicrously outnumbered by their adversaries on the ground, they would win with a very minimal number of casualties. Every single brave enlistee who hadn't deserted this battlefield ( and that was every single one present at the beginning) in his opinion deserved a medal and his utmost support to stay in good physical and mental health on this sanity-destroying dangerous.

On a more isolated part of

Inside Lekilis' administrative fortification, everyone was on full alert to respond in the best way they could to the Ori adminstrativefortress targeting them first. "Tri-layer shielding activated...continuously raising...has enveloped base entirely, operating at 97.5% power...increasing...full power!"the base's technical officer announced.

"Excellent. Thank you Captain. We should now be at enough strength to withstand at least eight direct hits from their fortress's main defense-cannon, even if they do hit our shield's most vulnerable spot."

"Uh sir, this is- our sensors detect that the Ori command post is raising is raising its intended output to an astronomical level-almost full power! Our outer-layer shields at one hundred percent by the way. This specific power-emission pattern is, I believe, indicative of a kind of plasma-cannon power-up!"

Lekilis walked to his personal console and issued a base alert."Aelerothi here, compatriots. Be alert, everyone! Prepare for a possible massive one-shot weaponfire impact." Stand in your designated interior-grids-shields area shield and utilise your personal shields too. We take no chances."

No sooner had he issued this warning, then every technician in the operations room shouted some phrase about a searing white mass of energy streaming through the air right in their direction.

"Fourteen seconds until impact."

The command room's personnel were scuttling towards their designated shield grids. The personnel inside the command post but outside the command room also hurriedly scuttled toward their designated positions.

Fourteen seconds later, everyone inside the base wondered if the first Ori giant-bolt had missed them or hit them but been completely absorbed/deflected.

"Damage report, if you please, Captain?" Lekilis requested curtly of the technical officer.

"The Ori emission, upon impact, released an energy output measuring at a Furling-Scale Level 2, indicating the Ori are a truly formidable enemy technologically. They've expended 10% of their command base's total power but only knocked our shield down by less than 1%-exactly .09%. Surprisingly, they have not raised their shields yet as of this moment. We can sustain more than another one hundred of these assaults on our base. Ori base now sourcing-power once again to its main cannon."

"I see. Alright then. Let us power up our main cannon, then wait for ten minutes, before using it to commence volleying a total of ten beams."

Ten minutes later, the Ori command fortress personnel witnessed a sparkling light-green solid-looking plasma beam speeding ever forwards about to impact their re-raised shields. Every Ori follower inside the protection of this bunker felt absolutely no fear, only unshakable faith in their thought-to-be-almighty gods dwelling away from their reach in the ascended plane, sometimes visiting the corporeal plains by taking the body of the Doci. They awaited to feel the expected, thrilling, faith-sustaining and/or enhancing effect of a non-damaging beam of energy attempt to strike through their shield the Ori gods themselves had gifted them with. Surprisingly to them, they didn't experience this result. They heard a loud loud initial KAAABBBOOOMMM." and then several more explosions.

An hour and a half later, on approximately the middle section of the battlefield, the Terror Knights were just about to gain control over an area of vital ground on this fiercely-contested land expanse¸ enlistees had been and continued to courageously and aggressively fighting off one hundred and twenty squad detachments of crusader enlistees. The Rangers, emotionally fueled by their deep conviction to defend the universe from those who would threaten the rightful free will of it's inhabitants, shot their heavy-repeaters (similar in firepower and bullet velocity to Earth sub-machine-guns) at the necks of these armored berserkers, who were fueled to fight ferociously by their faith in and their gratitude to the Ori, for genetically enhancing their bodies to possess superhuman abilities.

Each Ori Knight held what looked rather like an Earth 1500's era short-rifle, except, instead of firing that era's sphere-shaped bullets plasma bursts of a similar size and speed such as a sub-machine-gun would. At this particular moment, the Rangers were winning against the Knights because they were utilising more advanced (and thus more effective) combat tactics against them. Some Terror-Knights were fighting their counterparts using the very primitive tactic of standing in a wide-open space to take slow, decisive aim at their enemies. Some of them chose to sprint right up, coverless, towards the nearest Ranger, who would opportunely pick them off swiftly with deadly accuracy. Judging by the way they were conducting themselves, it really seemed these elite soldiers wished to commit suicide for what they believed to be a noble goal. Or perhaps they believed that having faith in the gods of their Origin religion eventually rendered them invincible and omnipotent on the corporeal plain.

The Furling Elite Land Warrior Squad-Leaders leading the enlisted elite soldiers displayed exemplary leadership. They personally engaged the Ori Squad-Commanders who were focusing on trying to exterminate the particular Furling squads whose leaders had already sustained severe casualties. Attender Aldir was the most battle-capable squad-leader in terms of strategy, tactics, gunning skill, and personal hand-to-hand-combat. leapt forward, dodging two Knight Squad Leaders who aimed at him, displaying their above-average marksmanship. Unfortunately for them, this wouldn't be sufficient enough to halt Aldir for even a few seconds. He brought his wooden sparring staff upwards and, as if about to leap at them and directly strike them, at the last minute changing his grip to throw his weapon horizontally forward like he was throwing a frisby, aiming for the heads of the two continually charging blood-lusting Ori officers who were underestimating his abilities.

Those two Orisian officers suddenly froze, as they saw a whirling wooden object speeding towards them at a frankly amazing rate. They then realized that this officer they'd just laughed off as a beyond-help lunatic suffering from battlefield stress, embarking on a crazed suicidal attack, was acting much more capably then they'd originally had thrown his blunt striking weapon to hit both the Ori leaders in succession. The whirling stick of impending injury struck one squad-commander in the front of his helmet, knocking him back staggering, attempting to remain in balance, but all too easily falling backwards to he ground to create a loud "THUD!" sound, knocking them out of commission for probably the duration of rest of this intense battle. It continued towards his comrade, who leaped nimbly sideways, just slightly out of the path of the spinning projectile. The dodging Knight felt very relieved and congratulated himself mentally for uvring the long twirling object meant to strike him on the helmet.

Aldir was one of the few Squadors in all the Ranger Regiments with such high psionic ability for his rank and he'd used it to his great advantage.

Having completed this feat, Aldir ran backwards toward the relatively small boulder where his squad was fighting from. As he ran backwards, his remarkable psychic ability allowed hims to sense that a few of the Ori foot-soldiers were in his immediate grid, reinforcing the already-outnumbering Knights. Delivering bursts of neon-blue plasma continuously forward at the oncoming Ori Knights, he first pelted one square in the chest, sending him falling face-down on the ground, knocked unconscious. Continuing to run backward while facing forward, Aldir stuck out his left arm straight to the side, at a soldier he'd detected with his extra-sensory perception, he collided his armored arm onto the man's helmeted head, causing him to go unconscious, falling face down.

Aldir scavenged the fallen soldier's staff weapon, picking it up with his left hand. Noticing a high-ranking Ori officer within his range, who appeared to be a Company-Commander, he hurled it at the Knight's groin. The staff-weapon impacted right on that spot, causing the Knight to feel no pain due to his special armor, but impacted him so much he involutarily fell into a sitting position.

Behind the sitting Knight, another officer, who looked to be a Platoon-Commander to Aldir, angrily shook his weapon and pointed at Aldir, shouting some drivel which Aldir couldn't make out. Mocking the Platoon-Commander, Aldir gestured with his hand that he couldn't hear or understand his speaking very well, gesturing to him to speak clearer. The enraged officer jogged towards Aldir, who jogged backwards while shooting a few plasma pulses which barely missed him. The enraged Knight, not thinking too rationally, continued o his oath and accidentally kneed the siting Company-Commander, knocking him in the back of the head, and being sent hurtling forward himself, his short-rifle slinking out of his right hand and flying forwards.

The insanely bold risk-taking officer continued to run backwards, having caught the Knight's rifle which was soaring close to him. He dual-wielded two guns, his own heavier-rapid-repeater and the Knight's continuous-fire shortrifle. An extra weapon wih extra ammunition would go a long way on this particular battefield.

Back behind the cover of his designated boulder, Aldir's second-in-command of his squad, Dirik clapped him on the shoulder as soon as Aldirwas safely behind its protection . "Excellent stunt out there, action-elf Aldir, earning the upkeep for owning your distinguished nickname!" he heartily praised, reciting Aldir'swell-earned nickname. "However, we have a serious matter here to address. The companior and platoonor commanding our squads have temporarily fallen. We've been trying to decide a course of action."

"Thanks in significant part to my comrades-in-arms providing excellent cover-fire for my falling-back, Aldir heartily applauded in return. He was very pleased and proud that all sixteen non-officer enlisted elves in his sqaud had managed to stay alive, all the while continuing to down Ori soldiers directly moving forward on a path . They often credited his training and leaderhsip for their great achievements when he'd praised them for their performance on the battlefield in the past.

The Warriors defending against the Ori onslaught seemed to be experiencing a longer momentary victory now, combining their great skill with great luck at this point. Il'ras sighed in great relief. He had started his military career millenia ago serving as as a Platoonor in one of the elite Special Warfare Combat's terrestrial regiments, the Land Elite-Most Warriors ( aka LEW), also know as the 'Silver-Helmet Warriors. They had always fought right on the frontlines of land-based battles, where they were needed to slow the enemy's advance.

Il'ras was suddenly shaken from this feeling of great relief though when he caught sight of several squadors all struck by some outlet of energy which looked like an Ori staff-weapon's plasma burst except it was longer, wider, and thicker. He saw the same size and type of beam hit another squador close by. Looking closer, he saw these bursts to be zooming out from the tip of a regiment-commander's lance-like weapon.

The Rangers all turned their aim right to the Regimentor and shot tens of neon-blue plasma bursts, which impacted in flashes on his extra-thick officer's armor, but seemed to cause absolutely no injury. However, the commander had now shot two more squadors. No reinforcements seemed to be coming to the aid the needy ever-valiant Rangers have been holding their ground against overwhelming odds, the high-consul thought. But they can't hold out much longer if that head-knight keeps striking their commanding officers down.

A second Knight Regiment-Commander charged into the fray, approaching a squador, and the sqaudor two feet to the side with his lance held out ready to do some damage.

*This dire situation can only get unneccesarily worse* Il'ras thought. While Il'ras was rather safe in his present lunar location, he cared very much about the well-being of every single one of his citizens and wouldn't just sit idly by to observe the particular group of Rangers meeting what would be their ultimate their doom.

"Superior-Admiral Alesar, please continue to be watchful aboard this station while I'm gone," the consul requested politely, before turning to the high-ranking SIGN officer and base commander, who had also been watching the screen with much concern.

"May I ask where are you going at this point High-Consul?"

"Down there to the battlefield where I can and need to make a difference." Ilras pointed his finger at the right-most screen."

"But Consul, you can't just go right down there, even if it's just to stay at our command base. If we comply and let you go, we risk your safety and our nation's safety due to suddenly losing its highest leader."

"Not to worry admiral-I'm much more capable of defending myself than I look." Il'ras looked at the admiral with hinting gleam in his eye and nodded confidently. He ran towards the direction of the fighter-bay.

Alesar realized right away what he meant. He sometimes forgot, due to Ilras's modesty, how physically powerful the elfmale was.

The Regiment-Commander had started enjoying effectively executing the many considered infidels in front of him. He relaxed, looking scornfully and pitilessly at the Ranger he planned to make his next victim. "Those ignorant sinners who choose reject the path of Origin must pay for this great offense of graceless refusal and their attempt to corrupt the untainted!"

The Regiment-Commander smirked sadistically and shook his head, laughing condescendingly at the stubborn humanoid creature. "You should perhaps pray to your supposed gods if it will comfort you in this moment of your annihilation. "He pointed his energy-lance methodically at the Squador and jammed his thumb down on the release button, eagerly anticipating the pointblank kill. A voice interrupted his sadistic thinking though.

"You there! Yes, you, the important-looking gentleman clad in that thick piece of costly-looking armor! Are you the leader of this particular sub-pack of genocidal vermin?"

The Regiment-Commander turned to see who it was that was daring to insult him so boldly. He saw a well-dressed humanoid being, dressed impeccably in what looked like an important outfit of public office.

Regiment-Leader Windel looked taken aback by this new arrival's looking out-of-place on a battlefield. "Ah, but we are not genocidal vermin. We are one of the elite-soldier types of the army of holy soldiers seeking to enlighten the ignorant masses of your galaxy to the glorious salvation the one true religion of Origin bestows. We have no intention to eliminate any race from the face of the universe simply because we don't like their looks. We only wish for them to accept the offerings the Ori, offered because of their immeasurable goodwill to save the doomed souls inhabiting this vast universe."

"That propaganda about your quest may sound appealing, until you start massacring entire races just for politely disagreeing about taking your proposed path to salvation."

Windel smiled again, patronizingly. "It is the only true path to salvation. Those who will notaccept this truth must be removed from existence in the corporeal plain , lest they harmfully sway those already following the path. The deniers of this great and only truth are leading pointless and pathetic lives in truth as well and so we are only doing them a favor putting them out of their insignificant lives."

"If only you knew the truth, Knight-Regiment-Commander. You are committing atrocities on a planetary scale, all in the name of a group of all-powerful beings you follow whose mission statment for their religion is blitheringly a criminal lie! Have you ever attempted to evaluated the validity of the Ori's grand-sounding claims? In fact, you may have friends who have died for this mistaken cause. Since they've fulfilled their obligations for being able to ascend by."

"Those who wish to travel the path of enlightenment as its ultimate purpose need only fervently trust the teachings of the Ori."

Il'ras sighed the deepest he had during this whole battle and placed his palm over the top of his forehead. As many of their allies(and enemies too) observed, Furlings generally had a remarkable overall character, but one genetic flaw was that they were able to sometimes easily become too emotional, which really, really caused problems when they were very negatively emotional. When they felt this kind of searing passion to such a degree, situations could become rather unpleasant. *I'm going to enjoy taking down this hate-mogering scum.*

The commander could only make matters worse when he added, "And _you_, _you_are an unforgivable blasphemer, at least I consider you to be! I would like to torture you as slowly as I have time enough to do, then execute you in the most humiliating way in front of an arena packed full with people. But I see you are an important leader of your pathetic anti-religious 'republic' as you call it. Kneel down and beg the Ori watching us, to show you mercy for your blasphemy, call off your warrior forces, officially surrender, promise to do all you are able to convert your foolish people to Origin. The Ori are surprisingly magnanimous to even their greatest enemies."

*I _have succeeded in not acting out on my high level rage.*_ the High-Consul congratulated himself.

"Not from what I know of them!" the High-Consul rebuked. We know their much more moderate brethren, the Alterrans, and I know from them quite in-depth just how 'magnanimous' your so-called gods really are, unbeknown to you."

The senior Knight-commander furiously lifted up his lance and compulsively pushed down the circular button to send out what he thought would be certain doom at Il'ras. The Ori regulars and elites gathered near him all shot blasts at around the same time from their weapons. Il'ras calmly shook his head like he always did in the past on a on the battlefield, absolutely not impressed by his enemy's concerted combined firepower and crossed his arms. The Ori ground troops suddenly felt lighter-had they lost some of thier battle gear? They next felt an intense pain throught their helmets. They realized their longswords had somehow decided to leave their hilts and strike them with much impact on the head. Ori Knights realized their Even more perplexing to them, their just-fired-out energy pulses somehow never even reached their well-dressed target and had stopped moving forwards like they were supposed to assuming no force stopped their momentum.

Nearby, Commander Tomin, leader of the Orisian Footsoldier First Battallion found himself feeling perplexed as he never had been before in his life. His invincible, infallible gods, the Ori, had gifted all their TerrorKnights with weapons and powers which they should've been able to inflict their righteous wrath so easily on these infidels. He had been having some doubts as to the gods of his sacred Origin teachings' intentions, and now he naturally experienced doubts about their supposed omnipresence adn their infinite degree of intervening to protect their servants. He wondered if his subordinate officers Firstman, Secondman, Thirdman, and Fourthman, were also thinking the same treasonous thought. Tomin was so glad the Lower-Prior in front of him was too preoccupied being stupified by what this humanoid being with powers perhaps even equal to that of the Doci had just performed, to even detect him thinking these thoughts which the Ori would consider treachery.

The High-Consul, on the other hand had predicted the brainwashed Knight would doggedly deny the possibility his gods weren't omnipresent " Your attempt to back up your threatening of me has not been effective at all, Mr. Regiment-Commander. So as you have seen again, we Furling are not without some impressive defenses to make your masters think a few hundred times before deciding to continue foolishly and unethically attacking us and our allies and the would-be victims of your unjustifiably zealous crusade."

"The Ori have perhaps decided to physically stop our magical projectiles from making contact with your pathetic hide to test how fervent our belief in them truly is. And all the Ori do is ethical. They are infallible and we as lowly mortals must notdare to even attempt to try judging them."

"Of course that is how you would think naturally, Mr. Prior, being so thoroughly brainwashed." Il'ras could have guessed these enemy soldiers would react this way when they suddenly found themselves surprisingly thwarted to continue fighting, while believing the whole time before , they'd been blessed by the invincible Ori.

"Hallowed are the Ori. Those who serve them devoutly and consistently in the face of would-be detractors such as this one, powerful as he may be, shall be richly rewarded by our divine masters beyond their greatest imagination."

The group of heavily-armored crusading soldiers instantly genuflected on the ground in response to the sudden arrival of a human with a very pale face, dressed in fancy regalia with a medieval look, brandishing a staff which looked to be religiously-oriented.

After exchanging the usual greetings of "Hallowed are the Ori", with the large group of knights, the newly-arrived Lower-Prior looked arrogantly overconfidently straight to Il'ras. The Prior, aiming to immediately dispel any possible future notions among the current Ori faithful that other than the 'evil Alterran gods', any type of beings in the universe could counter the powers of the Ori. The Ori allowed it to appear as if you could counter their powers, in order to test how faithful their followers present here would remain despite the illusion they witnessed. Now they have sent me to finally vanquish you, leader-humanoid.

He gestured with his hand, picking up an extremely large boulder and hurling it upwards and then downwards to land and smash Il'ras. Before he was able to even move the boulder halfway between himself and the Furling High-Consul, he felt an unseen force, exceedingly stronger than his own telekinetic powers, wrench the rock out of his psionic grip and hurl it back somehat in his direction. The airborne boulder landed twenty feet behind the bald priest of Origin and bowled over an advancing company of Ori Crusading-Knights, scattering, them in all sideways directions possible. The Prior's eyes widened. Are the Ori testing _me now as well to see if I will still retain my faith in them_? he troublingly wondered.

"Very well,_ Furling. _You may have made a mockery of my admirable disciples the Regiment-Commander and the Lower-Prior. Now you will pay with your life, as I am done merely testing my abilitieswith you and will now be focusing my might in slaying you, infidel!"

"You know the name of my nationality? It would seem you people have better intelligence abilities than I thought-I'll admit that would seem to be so."

"The Ori know all here is to know in the universe. We, their followers, only need to-"

"Prior! I've had a very long day, so if you're going to continue boasting for your thrills, do me and yourself a favor and why not proceed finally annihilate me to achieve the high thrillsyou seek? And by the way, I allowed you to read that particular thought in my mind, just so we're both agree about what really happened." Il'ras lashed out. The Furlings' esteemed leader had dealt with the Erri too many times recently and had grown rather tired of their incomparably arrogant boasting and taunting. As a voluntarily-descended former ascended-being, he feared none of them and wished them to realize this fact sooner than later.

The Prior felt more than a bit uneasy inwardly. Outwardly though, he had to gather much of his willpower to look confident. as he started used all the energy he had left in him to channel a raw burst of searing yellowish-white-colored energy, which was about one hundred feet long,sixty feet wide and sixty feet high, straight in Il'ras's direction. The Ori and Furling soldiers in the immediate vicinity had already wisely and panickingly flung themselves out of the way of the massively-destructive field of death minutes ago.

Il'ras stood patiently waiting for the energy field to reach him, then walked forward to meet it head-on. He tapped it a bit with his finger to stop it in its tracks, then used the same finger to push it right back towards the spot where the Prior was watching from.

The Prior's jaw dropped and his heart started to beat a bit too quickly for his health, even considering his superhuman abilities. He summoned some of the energy he'd since regained to sprint the heck out of the radius of the returning energy-field. He ended up with diving as far as he could get, landing in a large pile of mud, mumbling," Merciful and caring are the Ori for allowing me to so narrowly escape this situation with my life." He then collapsed voluntarily into the mud to savor the knowledge that he'd survived a near-lethal assault by a rock and to await his fate. He'd never personally dealt with any enemies of his people who were this powerful. Those 'Alterran lackeys' were sure powerful-that was the most understated understatement in which he would ever evaluate their abilities. His divine emplyers hadn;t bothered to infomr him about the other races that were as powerful as the Ancients, so he

"First portion artillery, focus on Zone 4 "

"Second portion artillery, focus on Zone 6"

Lekilis sighed deeply in and out, smiled with great admiration at the sight of these Terrestrial Enagagement Service soldiers having held their ground, both the Conventional Operations soldiers and the Special Operations Elite Land Warriors. They'd just repelled the large wave of Ori soldiers attempting to cross well over the battlefield mid-point and overrun the third line of Furling defensive positions. And those same Furling Terrestrial soldiers, especially the infantry, now continued shooting off to incapacitate the retreating remainder of that Ori wave,

"I've developed only more and more respect for the elfmen and elfwomen of the Terrestrial Service Branch over time." he remarked to Hacathra, Al'vik, Eliphon, Joel Patterson, and the Furling staff officers ,who'd all also been mentally remarking on the phenomenal repelling they done to the enemy forces attempting to overwhelm them.

Al'vik um-hmmed him steadfastly. "One tends to quickly to attribute victories to generals and their staff enmeshed in the comfort of their command bunker. However, they should know that the commissioned, noncommissioned officers, and enlistees holding their ground courageously are the ones who allow these command plans to succeed. If they don't put their faith in what are sometimes insane-seeming ideas at the moment,

General Revven knew for the sake of General Peterson and Earth she should mention something about the capabilities of their new allies. She could definitely mention something positive and truthful.

"Say, Ryan." Hacathra got General Peterson's attention. Many Furling officers have read your reports of the heroic and self-sacrificing feats the fighting men and women of your country and others have accomplished over the years. Especially during your planet's armed conflicts World War One and World War Two, two wars which the Allied Powers couldn't have avoided fighting. We admire the dedication to putting your lives in harm's way for a just just cause that your people have shown in many battles. I can say I would feel my resolve strengthened when fighting alongside the Earthan soldiers."]]

"I can say no less." Eliphon seconded Hacathra's opinion. Knowing Eliphon wasn't prone to giving out too easy praise to soldiers, Jake Patterson took his words to heart.

Lekilis bowed his head in agreement also. "I feel truly greatly honor to be allied with such determined and hearty combatants as yourselves inhabiting the universe."

"Your high faith in the people of Earth's abilities is very much appreciated." Peterson nodded gratefully.

The ELW Platoon Leader stepped into the path of the Terror Knight Platoon Leader , parrying and . He intercepted the , headbutting

"We now need to determine how to neutralize those remaining two-thirds of the Orisian soldiers, very preferrably with no death casualties at all." Lekilis layed out the conditions for the next offensive or defensive maneuver.

"We now need to

" Right now we need the fallback if we want to survive and succeed any further." Al'vik anticipated the danger from the Ori forward maneuver seconds before anyone else realized it.

"Yes!" his colleagues agreed in a split-second.

"Colonel, pull back your Infantry battalions fourteen [feet], and do it in an orderly fashion so that you don't expose any soldiers to. The artillery behind you is prepared to provide covering fire for your falling back.

"Understand." Colonel made ready to comply

The highest-ranking Prior was moving giddily with a naïve glee, believing that this was the beginning of the Furling retreat completely off the mountain. "Ah. Finally, finally! The formerly bold foolish apostates have finally accepted that they simply can't withstand our fervor and strength displayed in devotion to our invincible gods. They change their minds too late though to receive any mercy. We shall show the noncompliant fools no quarter whatsoever. They shall never make it off this mountain or off this planet. Hallowed indeed are the Ori."

"We're now in safety for a while. But next they'll send in their cavalry to penetrate the defensive perimeter and dislodge our soldiers those. We don't have enough If we can lure their cavalry into trap which neutralizes its advantages, we might be able to. We may draw in their cavalry to our hiding infantry and then the infantry can spring at the "

"We'll pretend to argue amongst ourselves due to disagreeing whether or not we should stay and fight or retreat. At the argument's end, two of us will take some forces and retreat from this planet via the stargate. The two retreaters will dial the gate and. Then they'll return with their infantry forces and hide in the Mountain-Grass. When the Ori cavalry close in by enough distance, we'll attack them en masse. If they attempt to reinforce their infantry with more infantry units, we'll deploy our cavalry to attack their rear whiole our artillery suppresses them, reducing their numbers and prevents them from breaking out of our encirclement. Out infantry will be attacking their front at the same time, so we might doubly-envelope them."

"Attack!" Eliphon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Furling infantry, brandishing Plasmic Spears and Plasmic Swords sprang from their hiding spots, assaulting at the disadvantaged Ori cavalrymen. They tugged at some of the cavalrymen and dragged them THUDing onto the ground. Eliphon electronically manipulated one of the Cavalry 'Bikes' to. He then shoulder-knocked another of the Cavalrymen to crash him into two, causing a Domino Effect to take place and eliminating another [ ] from the Mountain Grass fight.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" "Prior Simonius howled out with disbelief, witnessing the inferior infidels had just beaten such daunting odds. They'd now effectively eliminated the entire force he was supposed to use to _defeat them humiliatingly_ and teach them a physically and psychologically painful lesson about he consequences for daring to defy the will of the Ori.

Warfare Constables (WCs) stood over the disarmed and sprawled Ori footmen. Some of the WCs firing a stun-setting plasma bolt here and there to deal with a recalcitrant prisoner or two.

"General Aelerothi, scanning shows the Ori soldiers have rigged their command post's powers generator to overload and explode catastrophically." the tactical officer announced. 'We have at most fifteen minutes to extract the Prior and his group before it blows them into oblivion."

Lekilis nodded grimly. "Captain Halidar, I need to speak with you please."

The Ranger Captain appeared in no time and seemingly out nowhere too, displaying a skill the CGRS were renowned for. "How can I aid you this moment, General?" he offered.

"Captain, we wish to capture the Prior and his command officers for the purpose of gaining intelligence. If they know we're coming to stop them from detonating, they'll react more desperately. Let's attempt to stop them. Will you assist us?"

"Certainly, general. Feel the urge to accompany us" he answered and added a witty remark as well, being aware that Lekilis had served with the CGRs early in his youth as a commissioned officer, a Secondary Adjuter, and had established a reputation for being one of the historically highest-achieving Ranger the unit had ever had. "Of course, I didn't presume. He knew that the general was one of the high-ranking officers who possessed a great sense of humor and appreciated when his colleagues also showed. He was pretty certain that the general

Lekilis smirked.

"Well, then by your leave General Aelerothi, I go to obtain the captivity of those Orisian holdouts. Are you ready, Adjuter"

The Elite Land Warrior Adjuter saluted and followed. "Rangers, please guide the path!" He encouraged.

The Conflict Grounds Rangers weren't done with meeting their objectives for the day though. They trotted off in careful formation to get their hands on the remaining Orisian defenders who weren't willing to surrender at all.

The wounded Orisian Light Footmen soldiers lay on very high-tech Furling 'portable beds'. They were demanding that the medics, whom they were addressing as 'unbelievers', attending to them, release them immediately. They also didn't refrain from showing their continued devotion to the Origin religion, also yelling out at the medical personnel around them about the beneficial virtues of following Origin and the malignant sins of rejecting Origin. To prevent the injured enemy soldiers from overexerting themselves and then further worsening their already dire injuries, a medic injected each of these battlefield patients with a sedative which forcefully relaxed them. The medics also benefited additionally from not having to listen to their unwilling patients spewing hate-filled speech anymore, despite the fact that these soldiers were only because they'd been brainwashed into believing what they believed and were expressing.

General Al'vik Tas'cil sprinted up besides Il'ras, followed by a few Regimentors helping him to cut through remaining pockets of Ori opposition.

Hello there-my greetings to you, High-Consul. I'd heard you were in the solar system today but didn't think you'd personally be all the way down here, on this particular planet helping us repel the crusading madmen attacking us. Couldn't resist joining the 'fun' down here and relive some of the excitement in your military career, I take it?"; Alvik joked to start the conversation-he knew the many Furling soldiers had suffered severe injuries and only an ignorant egotist safe in his or her command chair viewing the action would think so from.

"Well, I happened to be nearby to this calamitous event, and saw certain sectors of this field contained myriads of our soldiers about to be slaughtered, I realized they absolutely needed a hand."

"Kind, good-willed elf I've always you always thought you were, and still think you are, Consul." the general replied.

"Thank you general. It's my responsibility to caretake the citizens of our world and our allies, and I perform as I'm able to. By the way, you're not brownosing for promotion coincidentally, are you-huh hah heh, I jest only. I've been monitoring your performance during this brutal battle and you've shown exemplary tactical and inspirational leadership. Your judicious use of personel has significantly lowered the casualty rate of our soldiers to lower than the average. I know because of your affiliation with General Aelerothi that you brave been denied well-deserved promotion for too long. General Aelerothi has already submitted his request for your promotion, even jesting that he might resign his position if you weren't promoted in a timely manner. I'm adding mine too, and as Executor Aelerothishould be arriving too soon, he can actually bestow it immediately."

"Thank you, consul. Very much appreciate your personal efforts," Al'vikreplied with a very grateful-sounding tone. "I'm just glad to be able to make a difference in defending our alliance forces. You're not trying, by the way, to bribe me for my allegiance now, are you Consul? I jest also, as you've probably guessed."

"Goodness me, -no! I'm glad you are only jesting! I thought you were seriously alleging me to be engaging in corruption!" the High-Consul replied, played along with Alvik's jesting.

At that moment, they heard what sounded like thousands of footsteps behind him. Il'ras's extraordinary, off-the-Furling-charts psionic powers detected the brainwaves of Trand'il Aelerothi, Lekilis Aelerothi, and that of the commander of the mixed-elite forces of the Consular-Army.

Oh dear; Al'vik-I spot the Tertiary-General of the Consular-Army's first division-he won't be too pleased I just departed the lunar base without even informing him and ventured immediately into a hostile battlezone. I can sometimes be an exceedingly difficult protectee to protect!"The consul lowered his head sheepishly, staring down at the visually-pleasing green grass, waiting for the approaching military-grade commander

"High-Consul Aravansel! Relieved that you are safe and sound it appears! But you do realize though, that I , the Consular Army's third in command find doing my duty-which is to accompany you at all times virtually impossible when you suddenly vanish from the premises like that!"

Il'ras could only fumble slowly to respond like he did every time he caused an occurrence such as this one. "I...do...I do apologize general, I know...I know that I am apologizing now for the umpteenth time. I'll explain this occurenceto your immediate superiors and take the blame as it is solely mine to take."

Aldir the action-happy former Primary Attender, now suddenly promoted all the way up to Primary-Adjuter, stood crouched over the resting body of his recent love-interest and comrade-in-arms Ellin, his right hand gently gripping hers. "Now that I'm no longer potentially going to be under your command, miss, I'm going to take advantage of our new-foundopportunity to bond." he announced confidently to his fellow battalionor.

Ellin smiled back at him with a luminous sparkle in her eyes."I encourage that. In fact I'm going to insist you do your part in this bonding, or I'll be so upset I'll injure you as soon as I'm recovered sufficiently." She slid her hand which had been grasping his and squeezed his left shoulder. "You do know I would never actually use violence to coerce you to do something which a person must only do of their own free will."

Aldir smiled back at her too, using a jovial warm expression to express sincere reassurance. "I know, dear, believe me I do. Hopefully you won't be upset with me for indicating this fact but I know you're not the vicious female off the battlefield that people not acquainted so well with you believe you to be.

(FootNote1): The term Kaelaesar means 'general' in the Furling language.

**Author's End-Note:** Please leave a review. Even leaving a "Y" for Yes or "N" for No will suffice and doing so is much better than leaving no comment at all. I've been considering to stop posting my stopries altogether because I feel it's pointless that I post at all when so few people have even bothered to leave a review after so many readers and chapter clicks on just the first day I post a new chapter. Thank you in advance if you plan to do so.


	9. The Battle of Vaeryisa: Space

**Chapter 9**

**The Battle for Vaerysia: Space and Air**

**Furling Navy Combat Vessel Formation**

**Orbit Over Vaerysia**

**First Hours of the Furling-Ori War**

A hastily-assembled Furling battlegroup of two level-2 dreadnought-class vessels, eight battleship-class vessels, sixteen heavy-battlecruiser-class vessels, sixteen medium-battlecruiser-class vessels, sixteen light-battlecruiser, and sixteen frigate-class vessels was standing off against the entire Orisian fleet that had arrived just minutes before.

Due to the fact that the Furling Armed Warfare Services (FAWS) would've been leaving vital area open to attack from their other enemies if they'd moved the more starships from there, the these limited crew and limited vessel numbers defending against this first wave of Orisians intending to teach these recalcitrant invitees to the reliigon of Origin a lesson about what happen to those who wouldn't heed the wisdom of the Ori gods.

The enlisted crewelves onboard the Furling Unified Republic's Stellar-Interstellar-Galactic-Naval-Service (SIGNS) dreadnoughts the Furling Republic Ships (FRS) the FRS Fay'rial and the FRS Il'erias, as well as the ones onboard all the accompanying battleships and their supporting vessels, stood at serious attention watching the view-screen images were the only ones and listening to the words of the two young and distinguished Tertiary-Admirals either in person or speaking on the screen.

Fey'rial took a deep breath before she spoke an eloquent rallying speech. "To all personnel staring down the threat of immense danger on this battlefield, Admiral Andrir and I both salute you, our courageous and valorous brothers-and-sisters-in-arms. We face an enemy people today, no less a great threat to the freedom and elvenity/ humanity respecting people of the universe. They are metaphorical cousins of our ancient allies the Ancients, but have a completely different ideology than their cousins. We are indisputably outnumbered, but we have non-material assets we may use to our great advantage. We are creative in utilizing our available battle resources, as well as more careful and less arrogant. Though we can't deny that the Ori fleet gathered to face us here today outnumbers numerically by the amount of ships, we should therefore not lose heart at all."

"Absolutely not" Cir'lan affirmed with his characteristic confidence-inspiring and calmness-causing smile. "Admiral Elid and I, along with our staff, all picked each and every crewelf enlistee based on our viewing of your distinguished service records. We would not be feeling so brave to face the enemy if we didn't have your assistance and your confidence in our leadership."

A paragraph-long message written in what were most likely Ori letters appeared in the main bridge computer-screen.

"And those who were prideful and refused to bow were made low and into dust. At the very beginning of the Oris' illustrious existence it was always so, and so shall it continue to be. Knowing this truth, will you avoid their fates by wisely pledging your souls to serve the Ori?" Daniel translated the Ori language text, which was similar enough to the Ancient language that he could make sufficient sense out of it. "You guys are probably more knowledgeable than I am in the language of your million-year-allies? Did I miss any of the message's intended essence?"

The Furling all learned at some point during their formal education how to comprehend, speak, and write, their longtime Alterran allies' language. Hence they also could

"No." Fey'rial decided.

"I believe not" Flag-Captain [ ] thought.

"I also believe not" Flag-Lieutenant[ ] replied.

Flag-Captain [ ] chuckled, completely without fear. "How interesting. Before they've even carried out a single physical attack against us, they choose to hurl verbal epithets either to increase their own confidence of achieving victory or to intimidate us, or perhaps to do both."

"Let's send back a verbal counterattack then" Fey'rial quipped confidently. "Captain [ ], why don't you take this fun opportunity to compose a witty, countering reply for us."

"Gladly. Looking forward to it." The witty captain accepted her enticing offer. He thought for a few seconds. "Communications officer, please input these following words. So have many other megalomanical god-posers claimed to harangue the inhabitants of this universe for who knows how long. The Ori may be a mighty race, which we readily admit. But they have never engaged the at least equallymighty Furling either. Our fervent passion to remain free of mind-corrupting, soul-stealing lunatic zealots is as strong and unending as your fanaticism. We seem to be experiencing a problematic clash of wills. Since neither of us will relent in our respective philosophies, we can only attempt to resolve this conflict, unfortunately, by meeting our forces in battle. We're aware that the Ori have . However, today they'd better rid themselves of the fallible. Proceed with your idiotic aggression at your own tremendous risk. We have no more to say to you regarding this matter if you continue to desire conquering this planet in which we've already legitimately established ownership. Heed _our response_ wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>Orisian Armada Vessels Formation<strong>

**In Orbit Over Vaerysia**

**First Hours of the Furling-Ori War**

"What insolence they continue to show!" Upper-Prior Bartholomew announced to his onlooking bridge staff after recieving an answer to his ultimatum that was much less cooperative than he'd aimed for. "I've had enough of tolerating their propensity for rejecting the teachings of the Ori. I wish to look upon the faces of the organisms whose defiance is worse than all of those defiant heretics preceding them! Hail them immediately!"

Middle-Prior Julian was also infuriated by this showing of great insolence. "We shall do so, sir."

The Communications Officer, a neatly-dressed young man who wore attire that looked like cross between a medieval officer with some futuristic designs tyle, "Yes, sir. Right away, sir, Prior, sir." he replied with a

* * *

><p><strong>Furling Navy Vessel Formation<strong>

**In Orbit Over Vaerysia**

**First Hours of the Furling-Ori War**

"I believe he's been trying to defeat us by irritating and un-amusing us to death." the Flag-Captain jokingly interpreted the intention of sending the message and following up. I certainly wouldn't find

"Prior, your attempting to win this battle at the onset by utilizing the lowly tactic of annoying and boring us into a stupor I find extremely dishonorable. Have you no shame?"

Cir'lan lost his usual calm, pleasant demeanor. "We're already offended by your surprise intrusion into our territory for hostile intent. Don't add insult to injury by constantly lecturing us about the single-minded, intolerant ways of the Ori which we should allegedly adopt without delay. You would be acting very wisely to leave now while you still can. If you leave now I can promise not to assault your vessels whilst you turn and depart. If, for very unwise unsound reasons, you don't leave, now, I can promise to assault your vessels and cause your force severe mayhem while you steadfastly fight on and; I won't however. "

The Prior stomped his scepter on the metal floor of his vessel's bridge, sending out a loud "bang" which echoed throught the room as well as. His face, in response to their reply, had reddened severely to show his outraged feelings. "Infidels! Eternally unrepentant infidels! I shall, carrying out the will of the Ori in response, not allow you to live and blaspheme their names a second longer! Prepare to meet your justly-earned end, you pathetic heathen life-forms! You will join every one of them in oblivion, as you so eagerly wish."

The commander of the lead forward Furling battleship, Captain Eliit Siltaril waited until his battleship the FRS was in position, to attack the lead Ori ships. He liked the initial tactic of keeping the bulk of the Ori fleets back a good distance away until a more opportune time in the course of the battle.

"Fire one plasma-beam at the port side of each of the indicated vessels!" he yelled without any malice in his voice. "And then release two incendiary-torpedos right through the shield breach as soon as you notice one form."

His second-in-charge staff officer, Primary-Order-Issuer (aka Primary Issuer) Derik relayed the much-needed specifics of the order to the Coordinators of his Ship-Line sitting at their tactical console to carry out.

Before the Furling could finish acting on that thought, the Ori ultra-large-toilet ship released an extraordinarily long sinister white searing plasma beam meant and reaching Eliit's supporting battle-cruiser which seemed to instantaneously cause an explosion and the power channels to flicker on and off. All the lighting inside the ship and the-engine fuel release-valve emissions outside the ship ceased. A group of Ori regular fightercraft, known as [variation of Leonardo Da Vinci's utilised term for plane] flew towards it.

At the same time, a sinister-looking and angular flight of planes lurched forward to try and assault the incapacitated light-cruiser which Secondary-Issuer Daril commanded.

The deftly-manouevering crafts pelted the cruiser with the sinister infernal—looking orange fighter-sized plasma bursts. "Power disrupted for most sections of this vessel!" yelled one of Dar'il's subordinate officers.

The Ilayis's fighter-craft-bay door opened up to release tens of elegant, polished, sleek, angular Furling fighter-craft to intercept these Ori fighter-craft before they succeeded at doing even further damage.

The Ori fightercraft opened up vicious volleys of plasma pulses at the Furling fightercraft, closing the distance while continuing to shoot. The Furling fightercraft pilots didn't look at all like they were going to be trodden over by the invaders' sinister-looking fightercraft. The Furling craft seemed to be playing a game of what was known on Earth as 'chicken' in aerial warfare. They then glided gracefully around to a better vantage point and released their own light-green plasma pulses, which traveled a hell of a lot faster than those of the smug Origas's, shredding their craft by the twos. Making quick work of the large first unit of Ori craft, the entire squadron then manuevered in close formation to counterattck the

From back behind the safety of the rows of battleships, Admiral Cirl'lan and Fey'rial directed their dreadnoughts to move forwards until the very moment they arrived at the optimal safe but effective distance for broadsiding the front hull of the lead Ori dreadnoughts. They'd heard the Tau'ri assessment that the Ori ships had metallurgy which was quite weak. The two would take advantage of this knowledge by slamming their extremely heavy warships' weapons

* * *

><p><strong>Furling Aerial-Spacial Flightborne Combat Craft (ASFCS) Formation<strong>

**Near Vaerysia's Atmosphere**

**First Hours of Furling-Erri War**

Anduril Riven, rank Tertiary Craft-General and commander of the hastily assembled First Expeditionary Battle Group of the Aero-Space-Fighter-Craft-Service (ASFCS), was the type of battlefield commander who was so meticulous in leading his troops that he would start by estimating how many possible battles the Furling ASFCS would need to fight against its current enemy. He would always plan every single battle to achieve his desired strategic outcome in order to win the whole war. Additionally, he also tended to hypothesize his string of tactical decisions for the scenario in which his forces made the first tactical move as well as when they made the second. While trying to predict every possible was ultimately impossible, he did use doing so to be more likely and therefore his side of the battlefield was much more likely to be prepared for any surprises they encountered. The general would very much approve very much of the Earthan saying, "Chance favors those who are prepared."

"Oh, O'Neill. We will likely not encounter too many Ori warriors in our immediate vicinity pursuing us once we find ourselves landed on the planet below. But we should all prepare to do land combat with them and get ourselves to safe quarters as soon as possible. I pray we land closer to General Aelerothi's base than we do to that Upper-Prior's base. "

"Loaded and ready, Riven" O'Neill replied to his fellow fighter-craft general, re-cocking his much-upgraded P-90.

"I'm very glad you're present with us today, O'Neill. Your determination and reputation even for engaging in surface combat leads me to feel much more assured facing off against the mixed group of Ori warriors." Anduril praised Jack in response.

"Who told you of those rumors? They might be a little exaggerated for all you know. Some mistranslating can happen in the process." O'Neill tried to deflect the praise like he characteristically did all the time.

"I _have_ happened to read the Earthan battle reports they submitted to us in which the SGC's gate-travel teams engaged the not- ground battles, and they valiantly and overwhelmingly vanquished several Jaffa groups. I've utilized my

This talented proven high-ranking commander was exactly the type of elfperson to overall lead the Furling fighter-craft to even up the odds against a vastly superior-sized Ori invading craft battlegroup.

Soon enough, a few wings of Ori fighter-vessels careened forward to test the abilities of their new enemies.

"Let's carry forth option 1.32," he OK'd to each Wing's Commander. All three of the wings present quickly formed together to create a Wing Group, the Furling ASFCS term for fighter-wings forming together, to engage the enemy fighters the most effectively.

The Chiefs of each wing-group then instructed each of their Craft Adjuters to, if possible during this first phase of the battle, to maintain their subordinates in this giant formation, with the most minimal deviation possible, then maneuver as one to the rightmost Ori wing coming at them, and use the element of surprise to spray them with a wide encompassing sheet of energy fire.

The Craft-Delegate piloting was also pensive. This junior commissioned offcier's first thought was, *Those Ori fighters look so acutely menacingly evil, I would imagine they very easily inspire their opponents piloting the opposing fighters to feel no end of righteous rage and pelt furiously with plasma bursts into microscopic shreds.*

The junior-ranking commissioned officer was truly quite a bit unnerved by viewing these Ori fighters, even glancing at them from a few hundred feet away. He thought to himself as well. *I personally have never fought foes as determined as these sinister religious zealots, if I;ve heard correct intelligence about their nature* he reflected to himself.~ But I always felt confident following General Riven into combat. While transporting the general around for four entire years, sometimes right into the most dangerous battle arenas fighter pilots had ever fought in, I have never so much as come even close to imminent dangers, all due to the venerable General Anduril Riven's exceptionally effective strategical and tactical leadership. Well, whatever happens I will stand by him.*

* * *

><p><strong>Furling Navy Vessel Formation<strong>

**In Orbit Over Vaerysia**

**First Hours of the Furling-Ori War**

Admiral Fey'rial Elid was naturally feeling very safe inside her mega-dreadnought at the back lines of the Furling fleet. Her highly-trusted subordinate, Quarternary-Admiral [ ], held her delegated command of the frontline during this crucial first battle against the Ori Space Navy, and that made her feel quite a few times less concerned. She was itching to release the firepower of her super-dreadnaught up close but knew that she would be contravening the regulations concerning such a high-ranking officer's safety. However, these same regulations didn't prevent her from being able to supplement the frontline officers and enlistees' offensive efforts with her own when the situation became safe enough for her to pitch in. The

A hyperspace window opened and an Asgard-looking dreadnought-class ship smoothly and sleekly sailed out. This particular Asgard ship had the Asgard hammer-theme for its design. Its 'head area' was also much longer and more isoceles-triangle-shaped than and It had fins twice as long and twice as wide as the O'Neill Class. Additionally, the fins had comparatively more of an angular shape. It also had greater amounts of small,medium, and large gun turrets than any other Asgard warship, as well as guns what would better be described as cannons. A small flotilla of O'Neill class battleships, cruisers, frigates, and destroyer classes trailed behind him.

Supreme Commander Thor and the Asgard crew accompanying him weren't going to end up missing out on this epic battle. Not that one should envy him for having the opportunity to participate in this highly perilous battle.

Supreme Commander Thor's Dreadnought-stationed aide, young Flag-Lieutenant Svekin announced "Received and Relaying a Message for Commander Thor" from Admirals Elid and Andrir." Thor had been deep in thought and so hadn't heard their communications officer make the announcement.

"Thank you, Captain" Thor replied in gratitude to his highly-trusted aid. "Opening the channel on the bridge's main screen will suffice."

He immediately saw the split-screen images of Feyrial Elid and Cir'lan Andrir appear.

"Greetings to you, Supreme Commander" Cir'lan Andrir started the conversation.

"Greetings to you, Secondary-Admirals. If you please, my rank is simply Admiral—my position is Surpreme Commander. I do not enjoy such ostentatious titles always and would prefer Admiral Thor, if you will." Thor replied in resonse. "I am very honored and feeling confident that I am waging this first war against the Ori by your side. Your reputations precede you. I believe that with your leadership the allied fleet will be able to gloriously win this first battle and drive the Ori back, allowing us collectively to strengthen our forces for the upcoming battles."

Fey'rial knew she spoke for both her and Cir'lan when she in turn said "You are too kind about our reputation, Thor. But we promise you we will not disappoint you in this battle. We're not in the habit of disappointing our allies at all during such critical junctures in military history such as this."

Captain Eliit Siltaril, in his front line first-line battleship commanders ordered another barrage of turbo-speed plasma bolts to discourage the commanders of the Ori cruisers from closing the distance. "Increase our altitude just enough for us to be able to beam-assault the closest Ori battleship on its weak topographical hull part utilizing a forty-five degree angle of fire, while continuing to dissuade them from pursuing us by assaulting them continuously with a good amount of Independent Trajectory Missiles."

The Ori Battleships began powering up both their weapon systems to unleash a second rounds of intended annihilation on their offensive heathen opponents.

"Let's start this round out by using Manuever Aia-1." Fey'rial suggested.

"Agreed. Then I strongly suggest we use Manuevers Bielt-4 or Ciu-8 depending on how they respond to Aia-1." Cir'lan then suggested.

"Very well."

The Ilaerias gripped the Ori vessel in its humongous tractor beam, pushing it I the way of an oncoming Ori Plasma Beam.

The helms-elf steered the mighty dreadnought that was the FRS Fayrial forward, expending much power to advance at such a speed, as if planning to ram the lead Ori battleship. Its bright light-green Dreadnought-Size plasma pulses, coupled with its Independent Analysis and Action Missiles (IAAMs) and the darkness- illuminating medium-shade-green Dreadnought-Size Plasma Beam were assaulting the life out of the four smaller Ori battleship-class vessels' shields. Shortly before it reached ramming-distance of the two middle toiled-ships, it executed a hard turn upwards. The Ori Plasma Beams and Plasma Pulses continued to do very insignificant damage to its layers of energy shields. The Fayrial, after gaining sufficient altitude, loosed a volley of Incendiary Plasmic Torpedos (IPTs) downwards at the normally hulking Ori dreadnought-vessel , causing it to turn in single second into a gigantic fireball, lighting up the previously-dark space around it.

Admiral Hunter's jaw hung down in amazement at his new allies' firepower which had decimated the to-date seemingly-invincible Ori vessel. *OK, I'm eternally grateful to our newfound Furling friends and allies. Our chances of survival just increased from maybe five percent to fifty percent. That ain't bad at all.*

"You're most welcome, Admiral" Fey'rial replied him, obviously implying she'd heard his thoughts. "Sorry, I don't usually read your thoughts; I am very aware of the sanctity of "

The Fayrial's crew cheered mightily, since they knew they'd just taken out of commission the most bloodthirsty of the crews intending to attack them during this battle.

A very large sub-space window opened up behind the Furling fleet. A large vessel; about twelve kilometers long, zipped out of it. This vessel clearly had Asgard aesthetic design scheme written all over it. It was . Behind it, four O'Neill-Class II vessels also came out of the window.

"Ina few moments, you shall see what this infant is capable of." Thor mentioned with pride. The Odin-Class wouldn't even flinch from a few tens of

"I believe the slang expression is "Wait til you see what these babies can do." Teal'c corrected Thor.

"Ah-yes. I'll remember the subtle variation. Thank you Teal'c for calrifying for my benefit."

"You are welcome Thor."

The Furling destroyer clearly wasn't going to stay intact much longer. The crew needed to evacuate the ship but they could still use "Engineering, please overload the primary-source power-reactors to overload in thirty seconds. Navigation, please put this vessel on automatic-steering at the highest possible speed. Engineering start beaming all personnel including yourselves to the Asgard dreadnought."

Tens of Golden-yellow transporter beam flashes came down from all the sections dematerializing their intended organic , then rematerializing inside the safe haven of their Asgard allies' humungous starship.

The Ori left line veered forwards. The destroyer, cleared of all living organisms that had been inside only moments ago, came forwards in spite of the Ori plasma weapons sending hostile volleys of their sinister-looking firepower at it. At last, it made impact with the lead Ori vessel of the left line, causing a joint chemical and physical reaction to occur, which caused the Ori hunks of starships into raging fires combusting into the and metamorphisizing what had once been might into chunks of.

* * *

><p>So far, General Riven and company had done very well directing the dogfighting agains the Orisian fightercraft which hadn't shown much skill especially. Anduril was wondering if the Orisians had a seperate flightborne combat craft service like the Furling did too. Moving into the atmosphere, they continued to chase after the fleeing Orisian flightcraft befoer the pilots could do damage to their brethren on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Fleet Formation<strong>

**Orbit Over Vaerysia**

**First Hours of the Furling-Ori War**

The Asgard vessels currently now did have much of an assortment of combatflight-craft each, whether they were fightercraft or bombercraft. Thanks to their fighters' advanced shield, they could easily withstand even extremely large concentrations of fightercraft pelting them with rounds conitnuously. If they were facing a technologically inferior enemy such as the Go'auld, they could neglect what would be the trivial matter of this enemy sending their . But now was the time to send every single fightercrat into battle that they could. The fightetcraft exiting the hangar bays were sleek, graceful and they moved very gracefully too. Some of the best Asgard naval aviators were flying these highly manoeverable combat craft.

The fightergroups streamed towards the oncoming Orisian fightercraft, equaling their own abilities. The Asgard aviators, however, all had a rather long history of flightborne- combat.

It didn't appear that the Orisians sending in theri craft would help their armada vessels even up their losing odds against the Asgard vessels.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End-Note:<strong> Please leave a review. Even leaving a "Y" for Yes or "N" for No will suffice and doing so is much better than leaving no comment at all. I've been considering to stop posting my stopries altogether because I feel it's pointless that I post at all when so few people have even bothered to leave a review after so many readers and chapter clicks on just the first day I post a new chapter. Thank you in advance if you plan to do so.


	10. Vaerysia's Aftermath

**Chapter 10**

**Vaerysia's Aftermath  
><strong>

**Author's In-Chapter Public Review Responses and Acknowledgments**

**AlexanderD:** Alex, from the very beginning that I informed you of my story, you've kindly responded by utilizing your highly-valuable professional knowledge serving with the USA's Army Special Operations units to critique my chapters 8 and 9 with the Furling Armed Warfare Services's (FAWS) various branches carrying out military operations. I felt endowed renewed enthusiasm to continue writing the military scenes. Frankly, I was extremely disappointed that I'd written over 10k words for Chapter 8's ground battle and not one single reader, until you came along, whether civilian or military, had been willing to donate a comment. I thought then that maybe I sucked at writing battle scenes. But you, having belonged to two of America's most brilliant combat units and greening it, convinced me otherwise-that I really didn't suck so much at all at said task, lol. Much thanks for your generous positive reviews and for your indispensable professionally-based consultations. BTW, you putting my story on the top of your last chapter to recommend, I believed, contributed ten more readers per day than usual to the traffic stats in the first two days after you put it there. Tnx for raising the odds I'd get reviews. In light of the fact that you wrote your own very high-quality story which takes up a good amount of your free time, appreciate all the more that you spent some more of the rest of your free time looking over and evaluating the story content.

**GYY:** You graciously spent your time and effort to review when you came upon my story. I'm always feel highly encouraged when a reader notices a fact that I'm implying not-so well and shares my opinion concerning that fact. Yup, seems just about everyone else in the Stargate universe tries to solve the problems the Ancients left behind and then washed consciences of after they ascended. That would be us (Earth), the Asgard, in my story the Furling, and every other capable race who believes great power generates great responsibility. B/c of another specific event which our friend Moros causes, the Asgard and the Furling will be chewing him out for a good ten minutes. :-D

**A Sitting Duck: **Much appreciate you thinking well of my story. Thanks buddy for going to bat for me against what you saw as another reader commenting in a potentially discouraging way . I didn't take said comment you were concerned with to heart, as you helped strenghten my resolve all the more not to do that. See the address below. Thank you also for favoriting my story and favoriting me as an author. Will definitely continue and no matter what, you will recieve later chapters one way or another. ;-)

**Daimonian32:** I still thank you despite you choosing to respond with an "N" for essentially "NO". No hard feelings. I know your fanfic of interest is that bases on the TV show Glee. At least you put forth an effort to express your opinion concerning the quality of my story. That revolves exclusively around friendships, angst, romance etc. Nothing wrong with that at all. My story contains some elements of friendships and romance, but like the Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis shows, those contribute to the story concept's "overall picture". I have therefore continued up to this point despite your dislike of the story.

I also wish to thank the following readers: **Alexander D**, **JackPotter,, ****MerlinHelenGodricRowena** **Trekneo, Sunnygame, kc5mzr, GYY, TimeForceRed, JackPotter, Starfleetone and Trek 2009-2010 **for either, before I posted this chapter, **favoriting this story of mine, favoriting me as an author, or subscribing to this story of mine **up to this point. I shall be acknowledging the readers who did so after I posted this chapter in my next chapter's acknowledgements as you well deserve.

I suggest my readers to also read **AlexanderD's **Stargate fanfic story **New Dawn. **

* * *

><p><strong>Vaerysia's Surface<strong>

**Three Hours After Battle's End **

Lekilis and his subordinate officers were moving all over both sides of the Mountaintop battlefield, lending a hand wherever they could to help the assorted Military Medics from all different services to move the numerous wounded soldiers onto a Hover-Stretcher. The long, taxing fight for Vaerysia was finally over, but no soldier, whether officer or enlisted, was sitting idly by resting. They were also helping to quench and feed the hunger and thirst of the Terrestrial Engagement Soldiers, who'd already exhausted their own supply of food and water available and stored inside their armor. Military Physician-Surgeons, Military Nurses, and Military Medics scurried all around frantically to provide care for the wounded, moving and working at the fastest and safest possible pace they could.

Hundreds more of Furling Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES) soldiers were arriving at Vaerysia per second, passing through by way of the giant Furling-built Stargate emplaced on the mountaintop battlefield. The Furling race, having reached a similar level of scientific and technological development by the time of their first contact with their age-old Alterran allies, were well possessing of the skills needed to construct their own versions of the wondrous device allowing instantaneously transport themselves across entire light years of distance.

Now many, many Furling vessels, were descending from the sky and landing where one earth hour ago, the Furling hold on even their own half of the mountaintop had been solidified. First to reach the ground were Medical Vessels, carrying more Furling Armed Warfare Services medical personnel who were very eager to assist in preserving the life and well-being of the wounded heroic Furling defenders of Vaerysia.

Sleek Furling Navy Corvettes were landing in select spots all over the large planet's mountain. The vessel's huge doors slid open, and units of another service branch of the Furling Unified Republic's soldiers, clad in dark-blue, maroon, and dark gray armor, marched out down the ramparts. Their armor looked fancier and more elite than that of their Terrestrial Engagement Service counterparts. These Ship Stationing, Boarding, and Deployed Strategicals and Tacticals (SSBDTs), who filled many similar duties to that which the United States Marine Corps fulfilled, had a similar 'vibe' to the Furling navy and other navies of the world. These two services or sub-services, depending on the point of view of their ultimate civilian administrator, emphasized formality and tradition more than any other services. These service-specific designated attires also reflected these adherences to formality.

The SSBDT Conventional Operations and Special Operations soldiers nodded in a fairly friendly way to their Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES) counterparts passing in rather the opposite way. It was important that these two services, at times feeling great rivalry towards each other generated by overzealous officers belonging to each, were showing good gestures of faith inter-service cooperation.

Two different cultures of human-looking soldiers also were arriving on the planet in large numbers.

The first group of human soldiers, judging by their hairstyles, apparel and equipment carried, looked as if they were not too far off from reaching the civilizational level of the corporeal Alterrans themselves. These were the Adenians. A group of Ancients, deeply concerned with the survival and well-being of their human 'offspring' had accelerated the evolutionary development of a select group of their progeny and placed them in the care of their Furling allies. This group of humans had, over time, prodigiously developed into their present amazing civilizational level.

The second group of human soldiers, less advanced than the former, but by these same criteria, seemed to be possessing at least what would be eightieth century Earth civilizational levels, also, by conservative estimates. Dave Patterson noticed that these soldiers seemed to carry two of both their primary and their secondary firearms. They for some reason also looked like they were berserkers. These were the Roh'rrians. This also-powerful race had split off from the

Ilrias, sighed a deep breath of infinitely-feeling relief that he'd been able to lead his company and contribute to the overall victory instead of being forced to surrender right then and there and being at the mercy of the Ori. The Temporary Terrestrial-Captain eyed the huge number of reinforcements and took an accurate guess that the Ori wouldn't be trying to take this planet again so soon. There was no point to them trying to take Vaerysia once more and losing another whole two armies in the process. After all, the Furling force totaling 80,000 had defeated their Ori enemy's outnumbering force totaling 480,000. The recent activating of as many units as possible from of the five service branches had allowed the pouring in of reinforcements of soldiers, combat vehicles, star-vessels, and flight-crafts to this immeasurably valuable planet. Additionally, tuning into the Furling Armed Warfare Services (FAWS) Central datafeed section specifically fopr Vaerysia and its viinity, , the elfman found out that automated defense platforms had been emplaced and activated to help guard and defend the surface, It was vital to the defense of the races belonging to the Triangulum Galaxy Alliance.

"I wish to see the Ori attempt to occupy the planet's surface at this particular moment in time." Ulias challenged confidently. "Well, I retract my previous thoughtless statement in light of our history; one shouldn't ever desire the occurence of warfare."

Yet more starships materialized in the high skies. These ones were bulkier by comparison with the Furling ones. They were Adenian military starships recently arriving from the Furlings' powerful Triangulum allies, the Adenians. As soon as each kilometers- long troop transport vessel landed, its door opened to allow a a long and wide rampart to come down and the first of tens of thousands of occupants streamed down the slope to fulfill their designated parts in this grand enterprise. These Adenian Land Engagement Service (LES) soldiers were well-disciplined, professional, and dedicated to their task of defending their people and their people's allies. Some of them dressed differently belonged to the LES Special Operations units. Special Methods Reconaissance Rangers (SMRR), and Land Designated Advanced Warriors (LDAW) came marching down the ramps, alert and showing remarkable discipline in theri movements. The Adenian Naval Shock Assault Infantry (NSAI) then descended from their vessel. Their rugged, robust physiques were evident.

To help fight off any later Orisian fightercraft whose pilots were trying to manouiever their planes close enough to the surface to inflict damage on personnel and ground installations, the Terrestrial engagements Service had placed anti-air artillery in vital palces all over the surface.

All four of the armed warfare services had set up mining facilities with automated mining equipment, refineries containing extremely efficient automated refining equipment, and automated factories to turn out additional hardware that each of them typically used.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaerysia's Orbit<strong>

**Three Hours After Battle's End**

Many more Furling vessels than had been present were showing up and positioning themselves over the expanse of the masively-sized resource-ruch planet.

The Stellar Interstellar Galactic Naval Service had also placed Furling versions of a supergate, now positioned optimally to allow many more star vessels to transport themselves here instantaneously in order to reinforce the planetary naval defense if they ever needed to do that. Furliya's greatest software experts had been programming the gate to not allow any singals to come from an Ori-based Stargate should

The Navy was also emplacing different-sized spacemines in key locations where they could inflict severe damage on Ori vessels which their commanders would be unknowingly directing to be moving right into the path of.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaerysia's Atmospheric Layer<strong>

**Three Hours After Battle's End**

Unlike during the Battle For Vaeryisa, ASFCS flightcraft were now filled and continued to be filling the [ ]sphere skies and slightly higher level spheres. A good number craft were stationed on the ground in secure locations, in order to spring out and surprise any Orisian craft which still might managed to make their way downwards into Vaerysia's atmosphere.

Besides the mostly interceptors featured earlier, much smaller scout flightcraft much larger commander flightcraft, bomber flightcraft, and repair flightcraft had also arrived.

Many Furling versions of drone flightcraft -Unmanned Scout Aerial Vechiles (USAVs) and Unamanned Combat Aerial Vehicle (UCAVs) also hovered around in the air to supplement the efforts of ASFCS pilots trying to drive off any possilble invading Ori fightercraft if they should be so bold as to attempt to assault the lpanet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaerysia's Surface<strong>

**Five Hours After Battle's End**

"General Aelerothi, please respond." A request came in on his planet-wide communicator.

"Yes-Alelerothi here."

"Sir, I've been instructed to ask you to please come down to the Infirmary; specifically The Terrestrial Engagement Service Infirmary, please. The person requesting for yout to be present wishes to remain a surprise, so I can't disclose who this requester is ."

"Alright. Thank you, I'm heading down this this moment." Lekilis speed-walked down to the infirmary, wondering just who the heck

An elfwoman with a long ponytail of auburn-blonde hair clad in the uniform of a high-ranking Warfare medical officer was briefing her assistants in the lobby.

Lekilis's eyes widened. This day really couldn't get any better for him. Mischeviously, he used his skills learned in the military to slowly and steadily make his way right next to her without her noticing him in the process.

"Good evening, Phylaie Aravansel of the Terrestrial Engagement Service " he greeted her mischeviously and saluted her crisply.

Slightly startled, Elryn turned around to view who it was that had so discretely managed to position themself in front of her.

"Ohhhh….I'm sorry I didn't notice you General Aelerothi, sir." she replied him flirtatiously. "Well, it's only my first day and I've already blundered horribly at keeping with the military protocols. I suppose I've taken several steps away from gaining a promotion with the Terrestrial Service. I'm supposed to salute a superior officer first, right? Though I might be able to escape consequences since you manipulated it you troublemaker. Still, other than the deserved lack of promotion." She looked down disappointedly with her joking pouty facial expression which Lekilis had always found very attractive.

Lekilis only chuckled back. "Well, Elryn, I'm sure

"Oh, stop using High Daughter—oh wait, I apologize—you used it only for the first time."

"I'm more of a higher-ranking officer overall, though not necessarily more skilled concerning the field of Military Critical Care medicine which you specialize in." he smirked and shrugged.

They covered the remaining distance in no time and Lekilis spryly lifted her up into the air as she put her arms around his shoulders and then lower on her back.

"Pleasure to be able to rightly interact with you on duty." They commented simultaneously.

'You look as pretty as ever, and even with your regulation hairstyle, still uniquely pretty." Lekilis pointed out.

"Awwww; thank you! You've always been able to give me some compliment that brightens up my day." Elryn replied.

The closest lavatory's door opened and from it an elfman, clearly a military officer, more specifically of the Terresttrial Engagement Service, stepped out with a bearing that indicated he prided the position of a general. He was wearing the

It was the famous, or rather _infamous_, if you didn't like his overall military philosophy, Nerilis "The Hammer" Aravansel.

"Ah, come to visit us, have you, General Aelerothi?"

"Well, I can't dress like a messy, uncultured simpleton, can I? I am a military officer after all." He retorted with a curled lower lip.

"You know what we mean, brother." Elryn retorted.

'I suppose so." Nerilis retorted.

"Well, we'll have to continue agree to disagree, for a good part of the time." Lekilis conceded with a wide smirk. "There may be hope for this one yet." he fired their facvorite line to use on each other back at Nerilis.

"Aelerothi, General Aelerothi I wish to say this in front of both you and my sister." Nerilis told them in a stern tone, which he mitigated with a supportive smile. "I officially approve of you courting my sister. Of all the elfmen in the past who've tried courting her, I found none of them suitable for her. You on the other hand, despite our strategical and tactical differences, are a soldier who is able to rarely be on par with myself."

Elryn just rolled her eyes."I wish to remind you, brother, that I, not you, are the sole decider of that condition."

"Oh, have you not a sufficient sense of humor, sister?" the brother distastefully and irreverently retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Legislatorial Grand Component Headquarters<strong>

**Aravansel-Aeleothi City**

The three chambers of what the Furling government termed the Legislatory, for short, had all convened in an emergency setting to respond to the unprovoked Ori invasion of a planet clearly designated to be a joint-jurisdiction planet of the four great Triangulum powers comprising the Western Galactic Region Defensive Pact. Within less than six hours, all three chambers had unanimously deliberated and ratified the Consuls' request to declare war on the Ori and their corporeal orisan followers. . They had no doubt that the Furling nation needed to at least go on a strong defensive for the time being, as the Ori clearly had . In the meantime, the [[[[nation's]]]] military intelligence and civilian intelligence agencies would be intensively gathering intelligence to determine what the Ori intended to do in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Executorial Grand Component Headquarters<strong>

**Aravansel-Aelerothi City**

The Consulery had summoned the Furling Prime Executor, Deputy Prime Executor and an Assisting Deputy Prime Executor, along with the Executors of various Executory Departments to request their help responding to the highly surprising undeclared Ori military action. High Consul Aelerothi, Deputy High Consul [ ], and one of the four Ordinary Consuls, Eltaor [ ], were present inside the massive building purposed for the various 'excutory'departments' personnel to carry out their respective tasks.

The Furling people for millions of years since they existed as a single nation had cherished the ideal of peaceful coexistence with and abhorred the thought that they'd ever. They especially, of all the civilizations in the known universe, had had to endure the threats of annihilation and subjugation by their various Triangulum galaxy. Sometimes in order to preserve a safe haven for their way iof life when the enemy was such a ruthless, unpacifiable group didn't cherish the same ideals, they had to wage war in defense of their territory and it speople.

"The governmental departments are able and enthusiastically coordinating their efforts to prepare for the upcoming war in whatever possible form " the young Prime Executor Cohnal [ ] announced to the three Consuls. "We have no further requests at the moment to make to the Legislatory Grand Component at the time being, as we feel they've given us very ample legal guidelines to work within to carry out our tasks to prepare for this absolutely inevitable war. I've compiled a formal outline of war-plans. At the moment, we're still able to effectively combat the Ori without having to wage total war, and I'm hoping that we never have to before we defeat them."

Executor For Extranational Affairs nodded and proceeded. "I feel we've kept open our alliances with friendly nations-economic, political, and military very well. We can count on every single one of our Triangulum Galaxy allies to back us on this undertaking of resisting the Ori, especially when they know that if the Ori succeed in , and goodness forbid that they even come close to doing so, the Ori will turn their attention to them next."

Newly-appointed Executor For Military Defense Affairs Tran'duil Aelerothi pitched in. "The citizenry feels very strongly about putting their full support behind the They're feeling very wary. The Department is also exploring methods by which we might end the war expediently, before we risk even more than our current standard Furling ideal of not having to go to war." Tran'duil had fought in more wars than most of the and so had his Il'ras. Their highly-esteeme ancestors Than'nuil Aelerothi and Il'rahnd. They'd had a few opportunities during some of those wars to win by ingeniously acting in way which swifly reduced their enemy's

* * *

><p><strong>Furling Consulery Building<strong>

**National Recognitions Ceremonies Designated Auditorium**

**Aravansel-Aelerothi City**

The High Consul himself waited with anticipation to award the returned combatants of Vaerysia with their due military awards for their magnificent performance during the epic Battle of Vaerysia.

Il'ras went over his intended introductory speech again sitting on an empty stage.

Finally he started."The Furling Nation has faced and endured many internal and external threats during our millions of years as a unfiied people. This very day, we faced an enemy who, aso so far yet, inexplicably made its way into our otherwise secure part of the Triangulum Galaxy. This enemy, a group of corporeals serving ascended religious fanatics known as the Ori, entered our galaxy armed with knowledge of. We do not yet know of how the Ori found this out, but please rest assured the responsible authorities in intelligence services will investigate away until they find out. And when they do, they will attempt to . But we are at the point in which we have the luxury to do so, because of the courage the defenders of Vaerysia from alll three branches of the armed services who valiantly put themsleves in harm's way today at Vaerysia-on the ground, in the various stratospheres of the precious planet, and in space around the planet essential to the upcoming war effort. Each enlisted soldier shall receive the Sacrificial Bravery Medal for holding their ground and not retreating under what might easily have been a defeat-inducing set of circumstances. Your names are all jointly commemorated on this plaque, and an official from the Military Defense Affairs Department will be issuing you each a Steadfast Courage Medal. You all earned it for not retreating from what might may have been a stance that meant ultimately each and everyone of your deaths."

The High-Consul continued, showing evident pride in his voice. "And now we must acknowkledge the contributions of the officers. I'm proud to say that I've felt heroes and heroines are not necessarily born in the sense that they know from an early age that they will one day go on to achieve great feats that will save organic beings from invading force for example. I believe they're made-a heroines and heroes rise to the occasion when they encounter a situation. And neither do they think of their own glory to gain, or at least they shouldn't, but they think primarily to put themselves in harms's way so they may prevent their comrades-in-arms from falling into harm's way. And so we will start from the lower ranks and move up the higher ones."

Consul Aravansel smiled with a happy grin as if to let them know he knew something really plesantly surprising they didn't. "This morning, Ilrias Arren, your rank was Terrestrialelf-Enlistee. That generally means the elf soldier is responsible only for conducting herself or himself to contribue to the current battle, both when acting of their own accord or when acting on orders of a higher-ranking soldier. When you'd already performed well by conducting yourelf and you suddenly found your entire company isolated and unable to receive instructions from any officer, you courageously led those elves to take initiative and hold your part of the line. You deserve no less than the Valorous Character Medal and the permanent rank of Terrestrial-Captain. You seem very surprised. Do you feel you are ready to take on this leadership mantle?"

The stunned Ilrias slowly nodded his head yes, firstly at receiving the armed warafre service's highest possible medal and then .

Il'ras smiled in approval and gestured with his head slightly to a high-ranking Terrestrial Enagagement Service officer previously sitting on a hover-chair on the massive stage. The officer stood proudly and walked toward a large box that a mid-ranked officer of the TES was holding. He removed the TES Captain's insignia as well as the unifrorms, presenting those to Ilrias. [[[Using technology gifted to them by their longtime Asgard allies, they disapparated the box.]]]

Ilrias's proud grandfather, General Ilriahn Arren, was the first to rise from his auditorium seat and heartily clap his hands in recogntion of his grandson's achievement. This only further confirmed that Ilrias had absorbed the strategy and tactics lessons of the TES that the elderlty retired general had , and rather otustandingly too. The gathered soldiers all made the connection instantly, as the elderly general was one of the current retired elderly generals who hadn't yet ascended and left their coproreal plane of existence.

"Attender Aldir Haell of the Terrestrial ELW , we award you the Valorous Character Medal. Despite the undisputed fact that you suffered from earlier occuring politcal persecution because you refused to affix your name to a document, you never ceased contributing your efforts to waging war and waging battle against our nation's numerous aggressing enemies, and one can rightly argue that. We know today that if you could have, you would have You deserve no less than for us to to promote you to the rank of Secondary Adjuter in the TES Elite Land Warriors, along with us placing your military career on the beginning of an accelerated track to becoming a Primary Adjuter of the TES Elite Land Warrior , and yet further on."

"Captain Allina Braegen of the TES ELW, you showed courage in the face of overwhelming bloodthirsty enemies, yet you guided your unit to courageously stand your grand so that others could live. Even when the enemy had surrounded you with no other soldiers t support you, you reamined defiant until you could no longer lift your limbs to deliver " Such determination to do whatever you can, even if it means only taking down a few more of the and focusing their attentions on you, rather than some personnel from other units. We award you the Valorous Character Medal ."

"Regarding the Naval Service's heroism today, we also have much to praise."

Every single personnel of all ranks who risked their lives today to will receive the .

"Coordinator, your rank may not be so exalted but you manouevered your relatively small vessel to help inflict an overall decisive defeat of "

"Issuer Dirik Ash, despite the fact that your vessel, over the course of the battle, perhaps suffered the most damage out of, you persisted, with the consent of your vessel's crew, to continue putting your vessel at peril to hold the front. And you ingeniously did so while keeping your vessel, for a long duration of time on the verge of being nonfunctional, still intact and after some major repairs, functional at this very moment. We award you the Naval Strategical-Tactical Excellence Awars and offer you the rank of Naval-Captain."

"Captain Eliit Siltaril, during the time as which the Ori utilized whatever medium they did to execute the severing of the lines of communication between Admirals Elid and Andrir and yourselves, we we may have very well lost that inital first order-of-battle. Despute the fact that you weren't oficially responsible for leading the crew of yout own battleship own line of vessels, you chose to assume temporary leadership of You today acted the role of a Commodore, and for that we wish to award you with the Naval Strategical-Tactical Excellence Award and offer you the rank of Commodore with the position of command of the newly-formed 300th Commodery."

"Admiral of our esteemed Earthan allies' United States Navy, William O'Connor, despite having only recently experienced , you demonstrated your amazing ability to engage in naval battle by recalling what allegedly is solely a wet-navy-era-usage tactic-perpendicularly attacking an enemy vessel. But you, with your inventiveness, translated the concept into space-navy battle tactic by calcualting precisely how to manuever so that Admirals Elid and Andrir could bring their dreadnoughts into position to take advantage of momentary Orisian disadvantages in positioning. We are proud to offer you,the first Earthan, the Naval Strategical-Excellence Award."

"Tertiary Admiral Fey'rial Elid and Tertiary Admiral Cirlon Andrir, one commonly hears among the naval officers and enlistees that you two are among the most imaginative of the navy's strategist-tacticians. Today, arguably, you two faced the most daunting challenges. Weaward you each the Naval Strategical-Tactical Excellence Award and offer you each the rank of Secondary-Admirals."

"Craftelf-Enlistee [ ]"

"Colonel [ ]"

"Intender [ ]"

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill of the Earthan United States Air Force, it is truly fortuitous that you were

Quarternary Craft-General [ ]

Tertiary Craft-General Anduril Riven

After the ASFCS personnel had also recieved their highly due awards and promotions, the personnel of all the three services attending this cermeony hurried off to the Armed Warfare Services Central Command Headquarters, inside which the participants of Vaerysia would share theri experiences with their same-service colleagues who hadn't been there and with their other-service colleagues. The Ori had brought war to the Furling and the Furling were now planning for a war they couldn't accurately predict the end of yet. They would be able to participate in very few of these pleasantries for a long time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Furling Armed Warfare<strong> **Services Central Command Headquarters**

**Aravansel-Aelerothi City**

Newly-appointed Furling dual National-Executor for Military-Defense Affairs/Supreme Warfare Officer High Admiral Tran'duil Aelerothi, and newly-appointed Furling dual Deputy national-Executor for Military-Defense Affairs/ Deputy Supreme Warfare Officer High General Ettrian Duirsar, were sitting sat besides each other at a four-person-sized in the middle of the large auditorium-like room of the Furling Armed Forces Central Command Building. These two heroes of the Furling Unified Republic didn't care too much for ostentatiousness ever in their careers.

The atmosphere was welcoming of all attendess' opinions and as such, participation was highly encouraged. They glanced around themselves, noticing from the central life-signs detectors of which officers they'd requested to attend this session had arrived, so they could start to initiate discussion around those Marshals, terestrial- Boardment-Generals, Craft-Generals, Admirals, Phylaies, Commodores, Intenders, Columnars, Commanders, Chiefs, and Naval-Captains that did manage to arrive, in addition to their aide-officers who would be able to make it within the time-frame. Requesting an emergency meeting to respond to a virtually unpredictable invasion by the likes of the attempted Ori fanatics at best yielded the result of being able to fill all the designated seats all at once, a few units of time after the optimum. But, achieving this second scenario was still much better than not achieving any at all.

"Tran'duil-it's a record high attendancewise; we're only missing two officers- most likely traveling through hyperspace at the moment. Some of their staff who were closer—" Ettrian smiled appreciatively and nodded graciously at the generals were geographically closer or and had therefore already arrived.

"I hope you all accepted the request to refresh yourselves a good bit after rushing to this event even after working more than the typical 80 lekka we Furling military officers already do." he continued. We're still waiting for four particular officers and their associates to arrive from Vaerysia, we're they've been overseeing the defensive preparations.

A few seconds, several high-ranking officers judging by the decorousness of their service uniforms

"We apologize, despite the fact that all of you will graciously pardon us, for being late."

"We won't this time" Tran'duil commented slyly with an exxagerated tone of crossness but looking the late-entering offcers in the eye to indicate he was just jesting around.

The lead officer who as none other than Lekilis himself raised one eyebrow"Very well then. I'll take full responsibility for us provoking everyone's displeasure."

The room burst into a gracious laughter at the sarcaism and welcomed the late arrivals.

Ettrian grinned warmly, stood up and looked around the room, trying to make eye contact with as many of the gathered officers as possible inside the vast-sized room. "Thank everyone present for rushing, sometimes at uncomfortable, to in order to collectively discuss, in real-time, the Ori ambition of subjugating the entire universe, which has manifestedin our corner of the universe. While all are aware of a few facts, under these circumstances some of you will more familiar with the nature of, so we've configured the discussion today so that everyone regardless of their previous level of knowledge concerning the Ori Armed forces will be able to follow comprehensively. I kindly request each service, to please, at all times, listen to the currently commenting service. All services will help to coordinate this effort, so we will later be consulting amongst each service. Without further ado, I suggest the Terrestrial Engagement Service begin."

Marshal Galan Irian, the Supreme Terrestrial Officer, rose from among the Terrestrial section's tens of seated high-ranking officers. "I'd like to ask General Aelerothi and his officers who fought on the ground at PLX-356 to brief us on what they've most valuably learned today. Please feel free to mention _anything _you believe would be helpful. He nodded curtly at Lekilis to start.

Lekilis stood up and paused in the room. "Today, before the battle began, I spoke with General Patterson , General Revven, General Tas'cil, and now-General Hamilitia. We felt that the Ori, if they were even, even lowest minimum tactically intelligent enough, should be improving their previously-known ground soldiers, then perhaps we should too to keep the balance. We deduced, though, that they most likely didn't have ample time to completely modify the attributes of their basic soldier, the Footman, they did have time to modify the armor, their soldiers' abilities—everything but their weapons. We also were aware of the fact that the Ori High Command, if they have one, were constructing something to enhance their fighting abilities. These somethings—we label them the Ori Terror-Knights, we discovered at an opportune time for the Ori, special-operations warriors which possess physical and strategical/tactical abilities very similar to in caliber to our own Elite Land Warriors, and had we not deployed our ELW's today, I'm certain they would have overrun our positions. If I may be so bold as to suggest it, I'd encourage the recruiting of more Tererstrial soldiers who've demonstrated the potential to adequately learn the Warrior skills. In future ground battles, these special operators may be essential to prevent an Ori force overunning Furling forces early on."

Hacathra continued on to contribute ideas for waging war from the Terrestrial Branch. "At least on the ground,Initially, Attack inferior Ori positions using direct engagement with superior Furling numbers, and then attack superior Ori positions using inferior numbers but superior tactics to gradually ween their numbers. We will only successfully execute this asymmetrical warfare as long as the enemy doesn't predict, and then therefore, doesn't prepare at all or doesn't adequately prepare, so I suggest of course to "

Al'vik also had a rather clever idea. "Also, I suggest upgrading the proposed Anti-Ori-Alliance's non-Furling soldiers to utilize their unique ways, exploiting the element of surprise—the Ori High Command can't be so familiar with their tactics at the moment. If possible, we might even utilize mixed-forces in as many battles as possible." He paused for a split-second. "I should inform you all that Phylaie, er I mean, newly-promoted General Hamilitia currently is in the field devising what I predict confidently will be mroe strateguies and tactics on many possible levels to deal devastating blows to the Ori forces in upcoming battles.

"Very well; thank you for contributing these invaluable pieces advice, General Aelerothi. Now, may we please hear from the Lead Officers of all Terrestrial Sub-Services their ideas for boosting the potency of the TES?" Ettrian Duirsar requested.

The Lead Terrestrial Logistics Officer (LTLO) reported in. "Logistics will begin supplying the extra housing and support-equipment as soon as possible.". We've approved the construction of hundreds of factories as of this moment to produce all. During the interval years in which our nation was prospering, we managed to secure a 'prudently-purposed emergency fund' to gather money for this current undertaking."

The general currently serving as the Lead Terrestrial Personnel Officer (LTPO) updated everyone. "We're currently mobilizing all our reserves as quickly as possible. I and my staff have also begun working with terrestrial training to utilize selected reservists to. In conjunction with the National Provincial Militia (NPM), we'll be recruiting many new soldiers to join the TES combat personnel. I've been reviewing the performance of the Militia in battle over the past few years and they've actually performed wonderfully, sometimes even exceeding the

The Lead Terrestrial Offensive and Defensive Technology Development Officer (LTODTDO) then spoke up. "After I heard the Ori corporeals had innovated their techniques and strategy so much today, I immediately ordered my staff to begin to produce new, improved-function weapon and shielding designs which we did not planned originally to release for use. We'll also be developing new weapons ideas in order to counter the currently improved Ori combatant shielding.

The Lead Terrestrial Combatant-Training and Education Officer (LTCTEO) filled everyone in concerning the task that was her specialty. "We'll begin catologuing Ori strategy and tactics and publishing detailed training manuals to distribute amongst Terrestrial Engagement Service combat personnel. We'll also conducting highly-realistic basic training and then conducting rather highly-realistic wargames. Chance favors those who are prepared, and I believe we can't truly prepare enough if we we want to maximize our chances of gaining victory over the Ori invading forces."

Supreme Boardery Officer (SBO) Evindal Arren gave his assessment of the Ori counterparts.. "I believe it's very valid to predict that the Ori Heavy Footmen would likely be used to carry out boarding and anti-boarding actions of vessels. The Naval Intelligence Office (NIO), along with our civilian colleagues in the External Intelligence and Threat Counterance Agency (EITCA) has determined based on the depth of information we possess, that the Ori don't have any soldiers trained specifically to do what out own Ship-Stationing-Boarding-and-Deployed-Tacticals train specifically to do. Because of this lack of specified training, I believe that they can only perform inferiorly to our Boarderelves. So I suggest we carry out as many boarding attacks as possible to shorten the duration the navy must fight a vessel-to-vessel battle. In fact, if you can get us to within a few astronomical units to the Ori vessels, we can save you some trouble of having to finish the fight. Not that you and your service branch lack the competence at all, Admiral Amaralith; sometimes defeating a ship from within it is much easier than defeating it from without and will result in far less casualties. And, after we've successfully stopped the enemy vessel from assaulting our own, we may even turn. If you can provide enough Naval Overall terrains Trained Expert Regiments (OTTERs) to aid in seizing control and then operating the Origas vessel, we may multiply the effect of overtaking their vessels."

Supreme Naval Officer Gil'vas Amaralith nodded as well. "It never crossed my mind that you thought so, General Arren. Our two service branches have indeed a long hsitory of inter-service cooperation, for excellent reason, the two have and should continue to collaborate to mutual benefit and our military's benefit. You truly know how to think like an admiral."

They both laughed heartily.

"I now turn over the floor to our valiant admirals Elid and Andrir."

Cirlon Andrir gestured with his head to Fey'rial Elid to speak for both of them.

"We wish to emphasize foremostly among others, that while the Ori vessels have very strong shielding and powerful primary and secondary weapons, they have a very weak metallurgical composition. Hence, once we deplete a vessel's shield, we can then penetrate its weak hull with only a few units each or all of our different armaments. I've also been conferring with our Earthan allies concerning the nature of Ori naval warfare and I must say that presently they show very little creativity either using single-vessel or vessel-group combat. They also don't show much creativity at utilizing surroundings or being aware that theie enemies are attempting to exploit the surroundigns for their own benefit."

Supreme Craft Officer Gaelin Elian gestured for General Anduril Riven to claim the floor.

Riven started sharing his thoughts as he looked around the large room. "Ladyelves and gentleelfmen, today we faced what was either the Originas equivalent of either our Naval Aviators or our Fightercraft Pilots. Or perhaps the Orisians maintain a single service which does both aerial and spacial-type craft-fighting. I did notice that they tend to only execute manuevers which utilize very little risk in order to achieve great craft-craft victory."

Gaelin Elian "Could we discuss the TES providing on-base security for the ASFCS's fighters and bombers?. We could lose adequate air defense if any Ori fanfatic feels enthused enough to be attempting to sabotage our crafts. "

Tran'duil stood up to conclude the meeting. "Everyone, please take care to keep in your minds that firstly, the enemy is capable of adapting, no matter to what extent they do they improve their odds of defeating us in any given battle. It is particularly important to anticipate them doing so as long befoer the actual battles as possible. We will be awaiting our potential new allies to respond to our requests to ally with them. If we can, we may modify for an overall better effect when battling our enemies every instance. So keep in mind please that we should maintain a well-coordinated effort so that our military machine runs as smoothly and effectively as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Internal Surveillance and Criminality Thwartation (ISCTO) Main Headquarters<strong>

**Aravansel-Aelerothi City**

**Furliya One**

All-Agency Director Edwyrd Berethryl and Deputy All-Agency Director Lwellyn Deltyis were addressing the highest-ranking agents of the msot elite Furling civilian Law Enforcement Agency inside the most prvate meeting room. Included were several high-ranking Field Agents.

The famous and highly-respected All-Agency Director paused a moment before he began addressing the conference room of the agency's highest-rankling agents,. "Ladelves and genltleelfmen, at this moment the Furling Unified Republic has rightfully declared war on the Ori Nation. Our brave Armed Warfare Services soldiers in uniform will be engaing the enemy on battlefields hopefully away from here. The External Intelligence and Threat Counterance Agency (EITCA) will be undermining the Ori/Orisian cause also as far away as possible from out national territory. We, on the other hand, are responsible for stopping what the they believe they will be taking as ingeniously devious shcemes which are both secretive and highly insighful on how to disrupt and demoralize our in order to, right inside out territory. We specialize in dealing with those attempts whether they are. Even if the Orisians do succeed in setting foot inside our hallowed territory, we will make every single effort we elvenly can to stop them before they even have a sufficient chance to succeed. In order to do so while at the same time truly avoiding making our own citizens feel we're harassing them, we only need discriminately discern when an Orisian disguised as a Furling they're already living under the threat of and they most certainyl don't deserve their own people adding more of that kind of stress to their daily lives.

**External Intellignece and Threat Counterance Agency (EITCA) Main Headquarters**

**Aravansel-Aelerothi City**

**Furliya One**

All-Agency Director Neldor Ilbaererth and and the Deputy All-Agency Director were addresing the highest-ranking members of EITCA. "We do our best work to undermine the politcal status quo within the Ori Nation. The Orisian Nation is a way to. We'll intricately sew distrust amd jealousy into the Orisianhigher-ranks towards one another within the, to the point in which they sabotage each others' efforts to glorify themselves and ultimately sabotage the Ori ambitions. Those who are more devout-minded and can transcend those differences in order to fo Then we will also be working with their civilians in order to obtain military information which the Ori will be attempting to maintain complete secrecy of to outsiders. Not least of all, we have the ethical as well as a practical obligation to ensure the safety of all our defector-informants within the Orisian populace. So let's fulfill that obligation too with all diligence. Make every effort possible to relocate Orisians who sympathize with us to safe heaven far from the boundaries of their nation and within the boundaries of ours. "


	11. Forging a Great Alliance

**Chapter 11**

**Forging a Great Alliance**

**Author's Note: **I've just completed a very rough draft of this chapter. I do realize that I could pen some passages to be more exciting, as well as more detailed to include all the race delegations. Howeverm, i've delayed this chap for too long, so I release this unpolished, uncompleted chapter to you now. In fact, if you can all share your opinions on how I can improve this chapter, I'll be able to do just that much earlier. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Convention Auditorium<strong>

**Western Triangulan Defense Solidarity Organization (WTDSO) Headquarters**

**Planet Unity **

**Border Region of Furling, Adenian, Rohrrian, and West-Angulan Nations **

**Triangulum Galaxy**

This hallowed location, located inside highly-protected territory of all of the four native Triangulum Galaxy's most militarily powerful nations, was intensive with activity. Furling diplomatic VIP starships transporting very important dignitaries, having been guarded by some of Furliya's most powerful warships, were arriving by the minute. The organization formed today would go on to courageously to prepare to reply a fierce"HELL No" to the Ori's message "Worship us like pandering idiots soon after we preach our sermons or be dead like uneviable fools in a few days".

Outisde the building, flags of the member nations fluttered regally in the cool breeze. Even though the member nations included one nation which was of the Four Races, the other three races weren't too far behind in terms of their technological development. They also tended to be

The flag of the Western Triangulan Defense Solidarity Organization also fluttered in the wind amongst the flags of the individual member nations comprising the formidable military alliance that was the WTSDO.

The arriving envoys who hadn't yet met the Furling before were feeling awed . It wasn't everyday that they simply encountered a race and its affiliated that was powerful enough to take on. More this race was offering to match its formidable and rarely-matched strength against . Many the most of the special ops. Whenever there was such a high-profile task as protecting foreign heads of state to do these people showed up to carry out the task.*. There were also Consular Protection Authority staffers. These personnel were akin to the United States of America's Secret Service back on Earth, tasked with protecting the lives of the United States President and United States Vice President. Instead of protecting the six Furling members who held the title of Consul and who held the positions of head of state/head of government, deputy head of state/head of government, and quadro-head of state/head of government, they were protecting foreign dual heads of state/heads of government and their accompanying high. These races trusted Earth's Stargate Command because SGC personnel had at least on one occasion . As such, they felt very privelaged.

As they exited, they were escorted, in the tradition of a VIP escort, by Furling diplomatic staff as well as Furling Terrestrial Diremost Situations TaskForcers (DSTFs), who along with the other unit known OTTER Team 12, were considered Furliya's most special of the special operations soldiers.

An honnor guard company of one hundred Ship Stationing Boarding and Deplyed Tacticals lined the main entrance to the WTDSO central administrative building. They were clad in black, navy-blue, and grey ceremonial uniforms rather than a combat exoskeletons. They held rifles on which a bayonet equivalent was mounted.

These groups made their way a short distance to the nearby tremendous building which housed this organization, which had the potential to be able to change the fate of entire galaxies. Like all enlightened civilizations, the Furling Unified Republic had a free media and there were media companies now sending their . The government having

The Western Triangulan Defense Solidarity Organization was one of the two most formidable military organizations in the Triangulum Galaxy. This organization was composed of the Furling, the Adenians, the Rohrrians, and the West-Angulans. These four civilizations had first founded this mutual aid in order to oppose the belligerent native Triangulum Galaxy Oruux, Ch'rahll, and Oagkirs. Later on, they also turned their efforts to combating the hostile intentions of that fiercely dangerous Furling offshoot race, the Erri.

Located at what was considered the front of the room for this organization involving all members of the Triangulum Galaxy, thought this time now extended to there were five long tables arranged side-by side made up of some sort of elegant, sleek, advanced alloy composition materials similar to the Atlantis meeting-room tables. These tables seated delegations from the Furling, Adenians, Rohrrians, West-Angulans, Earthans, Free Jaffa, Tok'ra, and Asgard governments. These five government had been fighting the Ori for longer than all the others and had sponsored this conference.

The civilian officials and military officers representing the peoples of these five nations who were sponsoring the meeting each were occupying their own table by nation.

For the Furling Unified Republic, there were: High Consul Il'ras Aravansel, Executor for Military Defense Affairs/Supreme Warfare Officer Tran'duil Aelerothi, and Deputy Executor For Military Defense Affairs/Deputy Supreme Warfare Officer Ettrian Duirsar.

"Welcome, fellow inhabitants of the galaxies who have no wish at all to accept Ori control over their lives . I thank you all for attending this summitt in good faith and on short notice. Some of you have heard of us and think highly of us automatically for being a member of the 'primodrial' member of the Four Great Races which included theAncients, the Asgard, the Nox, and us. I thank you for your great confidence in us and promise to do everything I can, as will my people, to not disappoint you. Ever since we have. As we know, even if we agreed to comply with the Oris' tyrannical aspirations, the Ori will never be happy enough to cease demanding at that point. They will demand more and more from us than what they are already demanding. Therefore, it is better to resist whatever terms they offer with all our might than to capitulate for ever-changing terms."

On behalf of the Adenians were: the National Governmental Chairman Adaris Zassi, Chief Chancellor Merios Percani, War Chancellor Marcuss Ramio , and Armed Combined Services Head Officer Great General Marus Tesci.

"Greetings. We are the Adenians, a race of mixed 'parentage'. We are humans who the corporeal Alterrans, before they ascended in mass, in response to losing. They programmed us genetically ro. Some of us actually have Alterran ancestors infact, as they lived amongst our people. We wouldn't have been able to prosper this well though, without the Furlings sponsoring us like this. We are grateful to them and will support this endeavor of ours and theirs and all of you all the way through. We are a race who has fought for millions of years against those who would unfairly change our way of life or exterminate us. At this moment we face a threat, which only differs in its size, not its severity. We will continue, and as fate and our own actions determine, we shall, goodness willing, stop the Ori one and for all. They've chosen the wrong few galaxies to enslave, I think." Adarsi Zassi presented.

Participating on behalf of the Rohrrian nation were the Grand National Chieftain, the Deputy Grand National Chieftain, the National Over-Ministrating Chieftain, and the Ministrating Chieftain For Military Concerns.

"Greetings, fellow brave combatants or supporters of great combatants. We, the Rohrrians, are a partly transplanted people, whose ancestors interbreed with both the Alterrrans and the Adenians. A long time ago, an enemy induced a conspiracy in which the Furling and the Adenians who did wish to aid us wouldn't be able to help us anymore. So what did the Rohrrians do? We militarized and drove out the conpsirators who then tried to exterminate every sibgle Rohrrian. I'm certain they've never forgotten about sufferng that humilation. So, we are accusromed to opposing tyrants with all our might. This time, alongsid all our allies, we'll cause the enemy to also remember that we humilaited them " the Grand National Chieftain shared.

Acting for the nation of West Angulum were its Great Protector, its High Minister, its Defense Concerns Minister, and its Overall Uniformed Commander of the Armed Force.

For the Earthans, better known as the Tauri in their native Milky Way Galaxy, were United Nations Secretary-General United States President Henry Hayes, Chairman of the United States Armed Forces Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Four-Star General Frank Maynard, Homeworld Command Chief Officer Four-Star Full General George Hammond, and Deputy Homeworld Command Chief Officer Three-star Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill were also present to represent their planet's people.

Free Jaffa Nation government members Chief Interim High Councilor Bra'tac, Deputy Chief Interim High Councilor Teal'c, and Jaffa National Military Forces Interim Chief Officer General Zel'nak were present to represent their peoples.

Representing the Tok'ra were Chief High Councilor Persus/ Gallen, Deputy Chief High Councillor Garshaw/Yosuf, High Councilor For Tok'ra Defense-Related Matters/General For all Tok'ra Forces Sel'mak/Jacob .

Representing the Asgard Nation were Chief High Councilor Odin, High Councilor Freyr, and High Councilor for National Defense Matters /Supreme Commander of the Asgard War Forces/Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet Thor. The Furling's traditional allies in this galaxy, the Adenians, Roh'rrians, and the WestAngulans weren't present, as the coalition was busy combating any last of their Oruck, Ch'roall, Oag'kir enemies who'd been foolish enough to continue attacking despite being pushed already into the . But the Furling would brief them and they would attend the next session of this newly-established alliance, soon to contribute their forces to the cause.

In the middle of the huge room, more of the Furling-made long tables, a marble-like material (Carter didnt' quite undertand the materials sceince that the Furling manufacturers used after ) were spread out, in a semicircle pattern from one side to the other. The invited delegates were seated all overthismiddle of the room semicircle.

Attending this meeting, which the sponsors had invited them to, were heads of state and the highest military officers from civilizations that were technologically-advanced enough and/or militarily capable to assist in resisting the Ori's megalomanical intentions. These were a diverse group. The Langaran Confederation with the individual nations of Andarian, Kelowna, and Terrania; the Pangaran Republic, the Tagrean Federated States, the Tegelean Cooperative Union, The Galaran Republic, the Oannes National Entity, Narondan Liberated Pluralistic Nation, and Tollan Nation, the Hebridian National Unity,

The Galarans had newly-appointed Galaran Chancellor Serliv Hallic, Galaran Defense Minister Satell , and Galaran Armed Forces Staff Chief General Amarin to work with the alliance .

"Serliv Hallic. We are an ingenious people, have developed technolgies to help our nation's various professionals learn more quickly to contribute to fightng the likes of the Ori. We will aid our longtime Asgard protectors to stand up to the Ori who wish to enslave or destroy them and enslave or destroy all of us."

Hebridian-Serrakin Chief National Executive Zarrick Renn, National Executive for Defense Concerns Rorrick Fenn were working with the Alliance to protect them from any future intended Ori grand invasion of the Milky Way. Head of the Hebridian Military Services Admiral Warrick Finn had come along with them too.

"We believe in modernity and free trade and we will not bow to the Ori,who threaten our psroperous and freedom-themed way of life." Zarrick Renn presented his nation's position.

The Narondans (previously known to SG-1 by the name Breeders, which their Eurondan enemies perferred to use), a race hostile to both the ideology of the Eurondans and now the ideology of the Ori, who SG-1 had saved from their Eurondan enemies, had also come to further defend themselves from intolerant oppressors, also showed up. They trusted Stargate Command because of what Jack O'Neill and Teal'c

The Gadmeer, who had recently successfulyl rebirthed their race in a planet untouched by the for quite sonme time, had found themselves facing a new enemy much more powerful than teh Go'auld who'd almost manage tro erase all traces of their existnce: the Ori. The Gadmeer, for several reasons, prefferred to avoid war in the wuest to preserve and advance their civilization. Regarding spiritual belief, the free-thinking race was firmly for the individual being's right to . They wouldn't accept

The Tagrean Delegation had sent (with their consent) Chairman Ashwan, the First Chancellor , the War Chancellor, and the Tagrean Armed Forces Head Officer.

The Pangaran nation had President Dollen, Nation Defense Minister Yettar, and armed forces Chief Commander Tegar, to take part in this grand effort.

The Langaran Confederacy were also here too. On behalf of the nation of Kelowna were First Minister, Ambassador Jonas Quinn, On behalf of the nation of Terania was Ambassador On behalf of the nation of the Andari Federation was

Another nation existing on an Asgard Protected Planet, the Cimmerian Tribal Chieftain Gairwyn and The Cimmerians, although among the least technologically advanced of all the races present had proven their bravery in battle against the Go'auld Heru'ur and were determined contribute to the galaxy's safety, just as the Asgard had helped them remain safe all these hundreds of years. This race possessed of courage. They may have possessed a less advanced indigenous, but give them the weapons to close the gap with these, and the alliance would find a formidable ally.

Unas of the newly formed Unas Tribal Confederacy, formed in response to the Ori threat, had Confederate Chieftain/SG-1 friend Chakka and War Chief Mokka to coordinate their interests with the alllaince.

Even previously isolationist races like the Oannes had King Nem, Prime Minster Shom, and Defenese Minister Zam dropped in to participate in this galactic-life-altering summit. The Ori wouldn't leave them alone either despite, for they wished to harvest every single soul they could put their metaphorical hands on. They'd even sent a Prior in some kind of submarine-like vehicle to be able to encounter this advanced race dwelling under seatop, and attempt to bring them in to their fold of righteous Origin followers.

Displaying ideology dramatically different from before, both nations comprising the people jointly known as the Tegalans had even sent a delgation to represent both nations residing on the planet. The Tegelean Union, an international cooperation organization formed from the Rand Protectorate and its former enemy political entity the Caledonian Federation, both had sent officials to speak for them and contribute to defending the Milky Way galaxy. It seemed that only a threatening event such as the Ori threatening both of them to either or convert or die would've unified them in such a strong sense of a common purpose.

For the Rand Union: President Garon Perneaux and Defense Minister/ Tri-ForcesChief Commander Jarrod Kane were here to mobilize Rand military strength against the Ori menace.

Caledonian Chief Minister Chaska, Caledonian Defense Neydan, along with Caledonian All-Combat Services Chief of Staff [ ] were present in order to contribute Caledonia's strength to opposing their common Ori enemy.

The Furling High Consul stood at last, bowing to the gathered dignitaries in a sign of sincere respect and goodwill.

"I am Il'ras Aravsanel, ladies and gentlemen of the several nations. My friends and allies, those who oppose the evil infectious scourge that is the Ori, we're gathered here today to commit ourselves to a grand effort to stand against them. For the Ori are used to sating their thirst for increased ascended power and will rest at . Individually, we would resist the Ori as individual brave and determined nations, only being able to add together and produce the sum of our. Together, we would each contribute in tandem to a concerted group effort of all our individual nations' talents in order to wield our abilities in am multiple of what-we'd be . We hope to form here today is such a d front. No doubt you have heard of us, the sponsors of this collaborative conference to safeguard our collective peoples from these ascended religious fanatics who would use their. We are honored that so many of you Allow me to express that I nor my allies truly enjoy the necessity of the act of waging war, nor did we provoke the Ori into threatening us. We only 'provoked' them by refusing to subscribe to their singular intolerant religious ideology, which they have no justified reason to . In order that all nations' upcoming combatants gathered possess the most optimal abilities to combat the Ori, we should share all military resources, whether that should be strategical-tactical knowledge, logistical knowledge, or combat hardware. We shall now have each respective nation expound on its strengths it can contribute to aid our mutual endeavor."

Thor stood up from his seat. "The Asgard have a rather formidable starfaring navy in terms of and in the njumber of strateguically/tactically and logistiaclly capable personnel. Concerning the use of what the Earthans terms 'fightercraft' and pilots, though, during the thousands of years ever since our people suffeerd from inadequate physical regimens. We would be very happy to recieve assistance from our allies to re-train our soldiers to engage in fightercraft combat. As our peoples also haven't engaged in ground combat for that amount of time, we also rwequest assistance from any rces who possess the knoewldge and would be most grateful."

"The Furling have a navy consisting of a diversity of starships, comparable in shield durability strength and weapons potency to that of our mutual Ori enemies."

An extremely high-quality holographic television display played off emerging from the floor. It showed the sleek, polished Furling craft facing off against specifically the aforementioned enemy of all freedom-loving races in the three galaxies comprising the alliance. The enemy were sporting these to enforce their usual swear-allegiance-or-die foreign policy with other races, this time the Furling, who they somehow found out about . Now, these circular metallic vessels inspiring dread among the vast majority of the galaxys's inhabitants careening through the pitch-dark were besieging the area near Planet Vaeryisa, its crew intending to claim for their 'godly' masters. The Ori combined fleet sent out a small group of toilet-ships to, firing both their highly destructive (to starships that had less advanced offensive and defensive features) primary weapons and their secondary weapons. The Furling ships, possessing the technology of a race which was a peer of the famed Alterrans themselves,

"We have a large and seasoned military, consisting of ground troops and an aerial combat force . At present we have no star-faring navy because we never truly had the need, focusing our fighting below the atmosphere having fought against the Bedrossians, and successfully, for a period of slighly over two hundred years now. We are eager to contribute to the defense of all our friends throughout these 3 galaxies who oppose the Ori and woulod welcome any help any of you are able to contribute to building a " the Optrican leader Fallon.

"Hebridia has a skilled Navy, Marine, and Atmospheric Flight-Capable Combat Craft Service. We think that while our more battlefield-capable marines performed well with its weapons and equi[pment against these unupgraded Ori terrestrial infantry , we still critically need to and would benefit greatly, as would the alliance, if we . Please observe".

A holographic display of superb graphical quality appeared from the floor, illustrating exactly what the HebridiaN DELEGATION DESCRIEBD.

"We also were able to meet the Orisian attack, composed of ten thousand of their of their Ordinary unenhanced footmen, on our mainplanet's capital city, with. They ventured out there via our Stargate, after we'd told the exploring Prior 'diplomat' firmly thatv we didn't need their miraclers and we believed them to be simply extremely technologically advanced beings. Our Starship Marines completely defeated them. Shortly after that, the Orisians arrived in starships the size of which we've never seen. They. At just the right time, Tau'ri starships showwed up to"

"Perhaps placing some scopes on those guns would greatly improve their already-quite-formidable capabilities." Jack suggested

"Using the combined intelligence-gathering abilities, both military and civilian, of each respective sponsor nation, we have been able to ascertain that the Ori currently rule over a total of at least three hundred trillion corporeal beings, who we termed the Orisians. Considering that along with the fact that they've been recruiting, or rather, _conscripting_, every single able-bodied _male_, we can deduce conservatively that they have available currently or soon from now, one hundred trillion soldiers to use to attempt to invade and conquer us." Il'ras announced for everyone's informational benefit.

"So then why the heck should we feel so optimistic about this, you might delegates might want to be asking" O'Neill responded to Il'ras giving of this dire-seeming information.

"I will venture a hopefully hopeful reason to continue" Tran'duil stepped in to attempt to reassure the invited delegations that they could rationally remain hopeful about resisting the Ori juggernaut.

New Galaran Chancellor Zeya Pazzik stood up confidently from her seat. "The Galarans have developed to their present civilizational height because we received the help of our Asgard allies to ensure that. We have had no doubt the Asgard have our best interests in mind, and we are glad to replay your generosity on our behalf over the hundreds of years you have expended your efforts to assist us. If you believe we can assist, we will be much more than happy to do so. We would very much appreciate you can do to augment our current abilities."

"Dignitaries from all over the universe's galaxies, " Chaka began, "The Unas have for centuries of our existence had to tolerate living our lives as Go'auld slaves or hosts. We were also wrongly enslaved for a period of time by some humans who didn't know that the Go'auld possessing our bodies, not ourselves with free will, oppressed them. We, as a result, are...as determined...as a race can... not to bow to the villainous Ori oppressors. We wish...to contribute our strengths...to help push back."

"The Furling, Tauri—the Earthans, and any other races who wish to, will consult with to train the Unas and further develop their skills specifically to deal with the Ori corporeals' military."

The Utaparin

The

* * *

><p>After continuing to discuss the situation for another few hour . All nations invited to attend this summitt which were determined to ensure their collective futures as ones spent prospeing despite some deluded self-convinced 'gods' attempting to invade them, rather than succumbing. The anti-Ori allies had a far better chance working together than they had working seperately or not all.<p>

"We now invite everyone to adjourn for refreshments and a celebratory banquet at the dining hall." Afterwards, some of us will be playing and watching the players playing the Earthan game of basketball by Referee General Jack O'Neill." Il'ras announced with a grand excited smile on his face. "A referee is someone who regulates the individual gameplay, ensuring that the player all follow the rules and ruling on controversial moves."

* * *

><p><strong>Dining HallReception Room**

"O'Neill! Has been a while." Chaka greeted Jack enthusiastically.

"Chaka, old buddy old pal." O'Neil slapped his

"O'Neill, my formidable and ever-witty friend and ally. " the Unas returned.

"Chaka, old buddy old pal, I always looked fiorwards to seeing you again, though not under these circumstances. I heard your nation has been putting our devices we gave you in gratitude for resolving the issue with non-Unas mining the trinium, to good use . "

"We...indeed...have, O'Neill. " Chaka answered him in impressive and much-improved English. :The Unas have never bowed to...those who want to...opress us. We won't bow to these O-ri."

"That's the spirit now!' O'Neill applauded. "Those guys don't seem so tough anymore when we team up on them. We've got two of the 'Four great races'-as association including those guys who built those stargates. helping us too. "

"Ah, Warrick-hiya, buddy! Going from the cop to bigshot corporate pilot to bigshot "

"Nem!"

"Xels"

"Takaya"


	12. Author's Apology, Second Request

**Temporary Chapter 12**

**Author's Apology and Second Request To Reader**

Hello readers.

Firstly, I'd like to apologize for duplicate content in chapter 1. Those of you who've read the chapter enough in depth will have noticed that fact; I'd like to thank **Seraphim2011** for pointing this out to me recently. I'd noticed this a few months ago and forgotten to rectify it, and he reminded me before I forgot it for another possible year lol. I'll be correcting that error this month, inserting actual new content where the repetition was.

Secondly, I have to mention to you that ever since the story has been at the top of the newly updated stories list last month and this month, I've gotten no new reviews other than **AlexanderD**'s. Now, if the readers only read chapters 1 and 11( which I mentioned is incomplete and apologized for, so you don't need to comment on if you don't want to), I could completely pardon this occurrence. But my traffic stats show otherwise.—plenty of you have been reading chapters 2-10. But none of you left a review. Even assuming one more chapter has repetetive content, there are still 7 chapters you could've reviewed. I don't feel I'm asking too much if I ask for **each reader to leave just 1 review, for one picked chapter, for the entire story**. Somehow, I'm not getting that. Reviewing helps me know what you feel I'm doing well and what I'm not doing well, and helps improve your reading experience of my story. I also might feel more motivated to update faster of course :-D. And what about 'tipping the writer' like another author coined the term? So, to make it as easy as possible, you can leave a "Y" if you feel the story is fair to good and you wish me to continue it, and you can leave a "N" if you feel the story is slightly bad to lousy.

So, I ask every reader to please kindly go back how many chapters, and leave just even **1 review** for their total time reading this story. I'll be replacing this chapter with actual new content when more readers start to comment.

Thank you.

SFFW


	13. The Liberation of Dakara

**Chapter 12**

**The Liberation of Dakara**

**Author's Begining- Note: **I am so, so, so sorry, ladies and gentlemen, for putting out this unfinished chapter 12 out after keeping you all waiting more than a year. I intend to come back and finish it, and will be happy to personally notify each and every one of you that wants me too, when I complete this chapter.

Any of you who've reviewed deserve to have An OC based after you, and you have but to ask for me to do so .

**Author's acknowledgements:**

I would like to thank** AlexanderD**, my fellow Stargate fanfic author, as well a former US Army special operations commisioned officer and current DARPA project manager, for sharing his invaluable expertise with me. Unlike some other people on this site, who may have served in the military, but who really haven't experienced any combat at all, but try to fool those of us who don't know better about how to conduct battles and wage war, and then get upset when we don't take them for their word, Alex is very nice about teaching us about military strategy and tactics as well as military hardware design, without being condescending at all. If any of you wish to learn from him, you will be able to enrich your Stargate fanfics. However, as he is currently very busy due to doing work for unfilled DARPA personnel postions, he will not be able to dive in fully and help you out until he fills those positions. I have based Colonel Alexander Donoghue on him and hope he likes the passages with Colonel Donoghue.

I also would like to thank **AnimalKingdom** for wiritng such extensive reviews for ym chapters, essentially being a non-paid consultant. Ben is one of the most supportive readers I've seen, and puts his heart into assessing peoples' work and suggesting related ideas At least once, the fact that he does so helped me get a second wind when I really needed one. I have based the character Secondary Adjuter Benjaymin Vinsent after him and hope he likes the Adjuter Vinsent passges.

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Ida Galaxy**

**Triangulum Galaxy**

In three different galaxies of the universe, the Furling, Asgard, and their current Triangulum and Milky Way allies were now scrambling to send diplomatic personnel to negotiate. They were also scrambling to send military personnel and military hardware to defend the particular Milky Way planets populations that they still wished to bring into this great alliance to stand up to the Ori and their Orisian servants. They had to make them dedicated to saying 'no' to the invading Ori and be backing up their adamant 'no' reply with a convincing show of force, should the Ori's corporeal servants decide not to respect their wishes. Earth and SG-1 had helped out the people of many of these civilizations and they trusted Earth to do their best to aid them. This included helping them to not to have to respond positively to the Ori propagandas, which they knew would be selling their souls at a dirt-cheap price just in order to survive physically. They would perish metaphyscially though. Goodness willing, the people would throw in their lot with the Anti-Ori Alliance.

They first needed to draw in Jaffa to their cause, who might be currently be considered in-betweeners in terms of declaring allegiance to the Alliance and trhe Ori. The Jaffa, after all, were a numerous people . Since the Ori could field a fraction of trillions of soldiers to contend with the alliance (it had hundreds of trillions of corporeal subjects after all), it was very important to gain this species as allies, whose available troops also numbered very high, and would get even higher once more joined.

The alliance, of course, couldn't send all the transporting warships and each warship's crew, from one single race. That would be unfarily expending the resources of that one race. Instead, several races would contribute one ship each and of course the personnel to crew the ship. The races who could afford it would also send ground troops to particpate in the completely necessary ground battle. They would have do their suppressing and 'negotiating agressively' with the Orisian forces not with their starships's many different armaments, but with. To use shipboard armaments would be to endanger the non Ori-aligned Jaffa unfortunate enough to be stuck on the planet, who couldn't simply leave the proximity of their hated hated Orisian and pro-Ori Jaffa, because the Orisians and Ori-aligned Jaffa were holding them captive.

**In Orbit Over Dakara**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

One single Ori "toilet-ship" dreadnought loomed over the planet, ready to deliver the gods' who provided the design schematics's wrath. downwards onto any possible heathens , should the heathens attempt to act like miscreants and disrupt their gods'will for the Dakaran Jaffa to convert and worship. It had been here ever since good High Councillor Gerak (good specifically to the Ori, their corporeal servants, and the power-hungry Jaffa who followed him) had made a deal with the invading Ori to govern the Free Jaffa Nation (at least the combined faction whose people either deludedly believed in Origin, who believed in appeasing the Ori, or who simply did whatever Gerak did) in their cause's name.

Down below, on the recently renamed Jaffa Origin Devout Nation's(dediated to worshipping non other) capital world, Gerak in his infinite wisdom, had declared martial law. Sadly, this state of politics wasn't that far off from how Gerak would've had he had his way from the beginning, without the more liberal Free Jaffa Nation High Council members opposing him.

The Ori vessels had been in the same place where they had been waiting for the Ori Priests and Acolytes on the surface to inform their Prior supervisors of any recalcitrant Jaffa, so they could persuade them to cooperate more willingly, by displaying the dreadnought's awesome crater-forming, multi-story building levelling firepower and devastating the offending Jaffa planetside.

Like the reliable allies they were (or overseers, these Ori corporeal followers were aboard their characteristic toilet-shaped vessel to lend hand to their new ally ((or the Ori's underling servant)) newly-Prioritized Lower-Prior-In-Training Gerak. Gerak's tens of thousands of assuredly most loyal Jaffa footsoldiers were guarding the planet down below, along with tens of thousands of Orisian Heavy Footmen who the Ori didnt' need elsewhere, here to reinforce their Jaffa brethren. They were here to give the anti-Ori heathen invaders a most enthuiasitc welcoming.

The Orisian Priests and The Orisian Acolytes below were feeling very bored and devoid of purpose. They had felt so full of purpose and excitement in the past, helping to teach he Origin-ignorant Origin knowledge anew, cramming their minds full of the essential Origin points, and correcting any irritating misperceptions they might have pertaining to the power and generosity of the Ori.

The allied Jaffa below were too Footsoldiers below, from the rank of Commander all the way down to Ordinaryman, were . How they felt their great sense of purpose when they were 'unfortunately' but harshly torturing, maiming, and executing those who refused to join the new wave waive religious fervor of Celestia. They were contributing much more than when they were here, to 'persuade' those who weren't worshipping the Ori enthusiastically enough to those who weren't laboring quickly enought o construct the massive Ori-dedication monuments

A large newly constructed human vessel, a large newly-constructed Jaffa vessel, a large newly-constructed Tok'ra vessel, a large Asgard vessel, a large Adenian vessel, and a large Furling vessel converged on the Jaffa capital world.

The Earth Theseus class battleship the Theseus took up one end of the killzone-trap. It was a whole one point five kilometers (one thousand five hundred kilometers) in length and point five kilometers (five hundred meters) in width. This vessel was somewhat similar in design to the Earth 304 Daedelus design, except its 'wings' and main body were much larger.

For powersources, it sported: a Mark Twenty Naquadriah Reactor designed by Sam Carter with Furling and Asgard aid, two fully-charged ZPMs courteousy of the Furling, who had learned from their Alterran allies in an exchange of each's powersource knowledge ,how to construct them, four Asgard Neutrino-Ion Generators, and one Furling Particle String Reaction Energy Generator (PSREG), which was equivalent to three ZPMs at least.

For anti-firepower protection, its hull was made up of highly energy ablative metal and highly energy-absorbing metal. It had three layers of energy shields: the first energy shield layer was loosely based on the strongest Goa'uld design with drastic improvement Earth's most brilliant scientist-engineers had developed, an Asgard shield more powerful than that of the original O'Neill, and a Furling Taphys Class shield.

For devastating firepower, it held railguns firing much larger slugs at a much faster rate than any of the previous Earth space-capable warships had. It had four of the newest design ionized-plasma burst guns the Asgard had just gifted Earth with the schematics for and constructed four copies of. Adding to this were four of the Asgard Solid State Plasma beams. For missile weaponry, the Earthans had loaded twenty Mark Sixteen naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads aboard, with the help of members of the Four Great Races.

The Free Jaffa Nation (Anti-Ori Faction) Chulak Class battleship the Chulak placed itself on another end of the cordone. This vessel was of comparable quality to that which the Go'auld Anubis had constructed using his Ascended Knowledge of Ancient Natural Sciences and Engineering Principles. Along with their allies, those Jaffa talented in various aspects of combat-purpose starship building had finally displayed their talents openly, no longer having to attempt to hide their rather significant theoretical and applied natural sciences knowledge.

The Free Jaffa engineers and combat officers had been working with Alliance engineers and combat officers to develop what they termed the Colossal Plasma Torpedo (CPT). In sheer size, this torpedo was larger than any starship torpedo in existence in the known galaxies. Hence the highly descriptive, if not bluntly decriptive, and possibly witty name.

The Tok'ra Protectorate Sel'mak/Jacob Class Battleship Class the Sel'mak/Jacob , named after the current oldest living Tok'ra and his human host, represented the current pinnacle of what the best Tok'ra engineering minds could do with help from two of the four original great races. It had amazing stealth capabilities in character with the Tok'ra method of conducting warfare. It also boasted a weapon similar to the Tok'ra tunneling device, but instead moved much more speedily forcefully, end up tunneling to deadly effect inside enemy starships.

The Furling Tarys (Furling for Victory) Class battleship the Tarys occupied yet another end of the box. The Tarys had a very sleek, streamlined, polished look, and the various designers had expended every effort into planning the details of. It had large 'wings' placed at a thirty-five degree angle to the ship's main body, which was slimmer than an Earth warship's and an Asgard warship's.

For shielding, it had a triple layer of Furling battleship-class shielding.

For weapons, it had characteristics Furling Turbo Plasma Pulse Turrets (TPPTs) which could fire at an amazing rate. It also had Independent Trajectory Missiles (ITM) launchers and Sun Fusion Torpedo (SFT) launchers.

The Adenian Aturria Class battleship the Aturria occupied another end of the box. It was more squarish and angular than its Furling Taphys class inspired design but less linear than its equally Ancient Aurora class inspired design.

The Asgard O'Neill II Class vessel formed the final portion of the formation meant to box in the . They had to prevent these misled idiot from retalaiting against the planet below and to prevent it from escaping and informing the rest of the Ori Theocratic Nation of these occurrences as well as taking away valuable intelligence on the current state of the Ori forces elsewhere. The O'Neill II was equipped with more powerful shields than the O'Neill I was. It also had Asgard Accumulated Motion Torpedos (AMTs) (FN1).

This time, they weren't planning to give the Orisians fanatics a chance to surrender first before opening fire. Per humanitarian policy, they might have given the Orisians onboard the

This time, they weren't planning to give the Orisians fanatics a chance to surrender first before opening fire. Per humanitarian policy, they'd avoid blowing the Ori warships and Orisian personnel to tiny pieces to leave out floating in space, if they could avoid doing so. But they determined not to lose an advantage by letting the Ori, who were in great likelihood, going to open fire on them. Even the Free Jaffa. So they were

The Ori starship seemed to take longer than usual to acknowledge the starships were there, because the starship didn't immediately fire on the enroaching "heathen" starships. The personnel inside allied starships immediately opened up with their highest frequency weapons. They were supposed to capture the Ori personnel alive in the hopes of gaining information and insight on their enemies. Additionally, the allies' head honchos wished to capture the Ori battleship intact to use in order to ruse their way into a advantageous situation. The Free Jaffa battleship let out Jaffa Colossal Plasma Torpedo, which impacted the lone Ori dreadnought and promptly lowered its shield to 60% of full strength.

Inside the Ori dreadnought, a group of naval officers who ranked lower than Admiral panicked as soon as they witnesed their gods' 'invincibl' ship taking that much damage so quickly. . A few, the most devout, were shouting that the Ori would protect them somehow. The rest, perhaps more pragmatic, were panicking and attempting to react in the optimal way to the situation of

The combined starships let loose their pulse weapons in a gigantic, widely encompassing flurry of blue, green, golden-yellow. The Ori shiedl was flickering clearly, and For good measure

"Please open a communication channel" Il'ras instructed the Tarys Class vessel he was on's communcation officer.

"As you request, Consul." the comm officer complied.

Simultaneously, the allied starships opened up communications channels to this lone Ori battleship in orbit of the planet, intending to ask those in charge to suurender peacefully before they decided to unleash their quite formidable weaponry and shields to match capabiltiies against the lone Ori dreadnought.

A most self-assured and pompous high-ranking Ori servant appeared on their common screen. "Hallowed are the Ori. If you are here to disrupt their will, you do so at the risk of your pathetic and currently pointless lives. Swear your allegiance to them right now and we'll spare your lives." the Orisian officer in charge of the vessel greeted the newcomers about the vessels and requested of them.

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Where's your boss the political commissar?" Jack O'Neill replied and inquired, referencing the Soviet Union era Russian civilian overseers who were stationed with each high-ranking Russian military officer's command to approve or disapprove the order in the name of the Communist Party.

The head bridge officer, probably holding the rank of Admiral judging by the very fancy naval uniform he wore, all in the characteristic style of an Ori soldier, raised an eyebrow and looked quite irritated to be recieving this request, spoken in such bizarre language, from this Tauri high-ranking officer.

"You know, your immediate superior. The guy who's a civilian, a noncombatant and a holy cleric of your religion technically, who accompanies you once everywhere and countersigns every one of your orders first before you're allowed to issue it." O'Neilkl explained laconically.

"I shall request his presence, infidel! Perhaps he can better talk you into your right senses and surrender all your vessels and personnel and then devoting your lives to the incomparable service to the unsurpassed beings that are the Ori!" the Admiral replied in a strictly-business manner and disappeared from view quickly.

Jack mimicked the other flag officer's speech very mockingly. "No to surrendering and switching allegiance, yes to speaking to your genetically-enhanced boss." O'Neill commented.

"Speak more respectfully, you despicable abominable infidel! You will not take a good first step towards the redemption of your countless sins! The Prior is in fact deeply meditating right now, but will interrupt this activity because the Ori would want him to know his unrepentant enemies are here. You could "

"Well, sooooorrrryyy. Wouldn't want to disrupt the Prior while he's communicating his devotion to the Ori, now would we? Deprive those deceivers of their undue daily praise?"

"Silence, infidel! Carefully mind your insolent tongue!" the Orisian flag officer reprimanded O'Neill furiously. "When I return with my superior he will deal with you most harshly!"

"You had your chance, you idiot. Don't say we didn't warn you when you're sitting in our prisons eating mush. And I should make it very clear to you that our military prisons are not so comfy as civilian prisons might be." O'Neill reprimanded

Normally, the allied military forces would've attacked the Ori from space or from the sky, going no

further. But they faced two problems. Firstly, the Orisians seemed to have cleverly held hostages

close to where their military forces were stationed, making it very dangerous to orbitally and aerially

bombard the . Second they had seevral anti-trasnporter jamming devices hidden all over the city.

This made deploying the TES and SSBDT very necessary.

"And now, ladyelves, and gentleelfmen, we shall prepare to jump into the fray once again" comanders were telling their suboridnates.

Iliphas Tasis, Lekilis's counterpart in the SSBDT, was preparing his to crash-land and initially assault the Ori ground forces on this capital world. Lekilis would follow up using extremely high-tech parachutes, which allowed them to be much dafer than modern non-augmented Earth paratrooper s could.

"You seem like a capable warrior, Colonel Donoghue." Furling Terrestrial Engagment Service Elite Land Warrior regiment commander Colonel Aldir observed as he was loading his small-arms. "Those Terror-Knights have exaggerated abilities, despite themselves being which we will expose just how exaggerated when we engage them."

Colonel Alexander "Alex" Donoghue, formerly of the United States Army Rangers and currently of the United State Army Special Forces, had been waiting in the Theseus's away room to parachute down and liberate this world from the Ori Footmen and Terror-Knights, in conjunction with the Furling Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES). Nicknamed "Alexander the Great" for his long string of victories in battle, he was one of the US Armed Forces' youngest full-bird colonels. He was a friend of Jack O'Neill's back in the day. They'd saved each other's lives repeatedly when O'Neill first started working as an Air Force Combat Controller and Donoghue first started working as an Army Special Forces soldier. They'd lost contact for a while after Stargate Command recruited Jack, but as soon as Homeworld Command and Stargate Command had decided that they needed to bring both more soldiers and more civilians alike into their fold if they were to succeed at neutralizing the Ori menace, he'd gone to visit and filled the Colonel in on all the offworld friends and enemies they'd made all these years, after of course asking him t o sign a non-disclosure agreement. Donoghue knew very well that O'Neill had been involved all those years in activities as covert at least as the Special Tactics Squadron's activities were. O'Neill and some other high-ranking officers US Armed Forces officers wanted to promote him to Brigadier General very soon, but Donoghue plainly told him "No." He'd served in the United States Army for most of his adult life and wanted to move on to do something else. A while ago, defense-related companies such Raytheon and Metal Storm had been recruiting him with competing offers which they kept upping every week or so. Unbeknownst to those who weren't so familiar with his background, Alex held two engineering degrees, both Summa Cum Laude, and this meant that he was qualified to supervise the cutting-edge military-use technology these companies were contantly developing. After travelling all over the world in defense of United States interests and those of the US's allies, Donoghue was ready to settle down in his Besides, he couldn't imagine himself as a general officer.

O'Neill had often prodded him about accepting this promotion. "We need more officers of your type filing those positions, Alex." O'Neill had emphasized. "I can't stick it to the folks in charge at the top all by myself, after all."

"Sorry, Jack, and no offense, but I find generals have to act like political animals too often for my taste." Alex had explained why he didn't really feel up to accepting his first star.

"Ach, none taken at all buddy. It's actually fun sometimes, doing a bit of real-politik-sometimes one of my absolute damn favorites. Oh, come on, Alex-it could be super-duper fun. I mean, you do realize what you can get away with as a member of Homeworld Command when dealing with Kinsey-like politicians? After all, they need you, so you can communicate much more bluntly with them than you normally could." O'Neill had countered.

Alex nodded back at Aldir's comments. "Thank you, Colonel. Much appreciated. I familiarized myself with your service record too. Found it to be really vile and what the faction which opposed your current High Consul were willing to do in order to keep the status quo of their self-serving plans. From what I know of your nation, it's really shockingly unthinkable that your legislative branch and your executive branch ordered every military officer to either st

state their objection to former Supreme Warfare Officer Tran'duil Aelerothi's assertion that the Erri were arming themselves massively while feigning to prefer peaceful relations, or to courteously resign, or accept the fact that either they would not gain any further promotion or that they'd in fact receive demotion. You yourself refued I'm aware of and found yourself suddenly demoted from a Primary Delegate rank to the lowest non-commissioned officer rank."

Aldir nodded. "All under that sickening facade of civility and that they genuinely didn't wish to, but they had to do this to ensure that we were truly of one mind in order to convince them we'd follow their program and not be unpredictable free agents." he explained and chortled sarcaistically. "However, very thankfully, when my friend General Lekilis Aelerothi and his colleagues returned from his inflitration of the Erri Spy Station and brought with him every single abducted Furling aboard, including the love of his life Elryn Aravansel-yes High Consul Aravansel's daughter she is, the nation finally woke up to the fact that the Erri ahd been most lethally deceiving them. Admiral Aelerothi-Lekilis's father, re-assumed his pre-purge position as well as gaining the additional rarely joint position of Executor For National Military Defense. In line with his exemplary character, he didn't seek retaliation at all on those civilian officials and military officers who'd conspired against him. He did, however, issue a personally signed letter of apology to every officer who'd been harmed because they refused to denounce him on principle. In my case, he personally issued the order to promote me to Primary Adjuter with a a condition that I also be on an accelerated track for promotion to the rank of Terrestrial Colonel. So I find myself in this role at this very moment."

"A great wrong was righted finally; very glad to have have you on board for this mission, Colonel!" Alex responded and clapped Aldir on the shoulder enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much, Colonel Donoghue. I'm in great awe of your 'Green Berets'. They're truly a formidable fighting force, one of the greatest heavy infantries your people have. They also are quite skilled in assisting the very unfortunate civilians who find themselves in the midst of a warzone."

"I've familiarized myself with the history and work of your nicknamed 'Warriors'-our counterpart special operations type. I found myself wondering the very first moment how our Furling comrades-in-arms also had such a similarly designated type of soldier, and I believe that is in no small part to cultural influences from the Furling to the Earthans during the Furling stay on Earth to protect the Asgards' former charges." Alex informed Aldir.

"They conducted a two-way ideological exchange, I should emphasize. The Furling also learned a good deal of ideology-military and governmental, from your people during that era." Aldir emphasized in turn. Your people had great potential even that long ago.

Another Furling officer, who held the rank just below Aldir's, came onto the scene and saluted both men with a fist to his forehead. "Secondary Adjuter Benjaymin Vinsent at your service, sir" he told Alex."

"This is my second-in-command, Colonel Donoghue. He is resourceful, dedicated officer, and has a great sense of humor and can create great artwork too." Aldir introduced Benjaymin.

"Five minutes to heavy-infantry units' embarkation." a staff officer announced over the ship's intercom.

The plan of attack on the enemy combatants down below was both brilliant and logical. The US Marines and the Furling SSBDTs would first forcibly enter the battlefield by their special boxes large enough to fit 4 in each. After successfully forcibly enter enemy territory, they'd then be the first to appear and cause the Orisian enemies a living hell. Those boxes weren't just transport-purposed;they could do enemy units and equipment serious damage, accidentally too!

Then the United States Army 's 82nd Airborne Division and the Furling Terrestrial Engagment Service (TES)'s 164th would parachute downwards, being able to fire on enemy targets who were on the ground.

The 164 Aerially Deployed Corps (ADC) woukld drop from the sky and additionally, add another layer of envelopment of the enemy, this time vertical envelopment, which was much harder to avoid.

Major General Ryan Parrish, the spoke up next. "Give them hell and shock to start off this battle. These Orisian Heavy Footmen will be tougher, ofcourse, than those Enhanced Light Footmen the experienced forces fought. Be very aware of this important fact. You are all wearing body armor that the best minds in the Furling Unified Republicand the United States' most intelligent minds have come up with. Use it well and use it wisely."General Patterson instructed the soldiers.

All eyes were next on United States Army Special Forces (aka Green Aberets) Colonel Alexander Donoghue and his right-hand officer Major Matthew 'Matt' Miller. The Green Berets usually operated in much smaller units, teaching friendly forces how to fight effectively, fomenting allies to rise up, as well as countering enemies rising up.

"'Alright, Gentlemen, today we have the great opportunity to work alongside our units' equivalents in the Furling Unified Republic, .as well as the Free Jaffa Republic. We will be working with the Furling Elite Land Warriors, also known as the Emerald Hats, and the Jaffa Jaffa Elite Heavy Infantry. We can learn much from eazch other, and we will be dropping in on the enemies as a nasty surprise, after they've had to stomach the Marines/SSBDTs and the 82and Airborne,/164th ADC."

The Jaffa commander of the Jaffa elite heavy infantry (JEHI) regiment grinned at them enthusiastically. "It is so nearly time, time to be deal the Ori a dismaying blow and retaking the capital world, the first step to joining this great alliance to refuse the Ori's shamelessly deceptive propaganda all across this galaxy" he announced.

*What are these unholy contraptions that fall from the sky so rapidly?* the Prior's wondred.

The Furling Atmopsphic Entry Transport Pod ( AETP)'s door opened abruptly, hitting one clueless and battle-inexperienced Prior on the head, who fell down unconscious right there.

The Earthan Orbital Troop Drop Pod (OTDP) also opened suddenly and purposely with great velocity, hitting the other ignorant, unfortunate Prior squarely and sending him crashing into oncoming Orisian Heavy Footmen.

Blocking the start of their way into the capitol city were what was called the "Gerakian Guard", who'd been prepared to defend their stretch of sandy soil from these outrageously impudent infidels coming their way.

Composed of the newly installed dictator Gerak's most competent and fanatically loyal Jaffa guards, the allies noticed that these particular villains seemed to have the tackiest fashion sense. This was because they seemed to be wearing a hybrid Jaffa and Orisian armor in terms of structure of and in engraving designs. The Jaffa were holding what looked very suspiciously like a modified staff weaponin their hands. There was also a few holding what happened to be more ergonomic versions of the Jaffa staff canons.


End file.
